Changing Worlds Can Love Last?
by Mark 61
Summary: Mandy Rose's world is rocked when her husband Riley Morgan's friend The Elite start there own wrestling company going head to head with WWE
1. Chapter 1

Changing Worlds Can Love Last?

Mandy Rose's world is rocked when her husband Riley Morgan's friend The Elite start there own wrestling company going head to head with WWE.

Chapter 1 Rumors Start

All In After Party

Riley Morgan was not a drinker usually. But if there was ever a time a drink a beer it was now. After all he had just been a truly legendary show. When Cody had accepted the "bet" from Dave Metzler, Riley would never had thought it would never happen. Yet it not only happened it became the event of the year. "Where the hell is Marty?" Riley asks. "Ah he's still upset for guys getting mad at him for going long," Hangman Page says. "Well the main event did nearly get cut off," Riley points out. Suddenly Riley felt something cold and wet going down his back. "Riley I'm sorry," Tess Blanchard says holding a now empty glass after spilling her drink. "Its fine Tessa… I just need to change now my," Riley says getting up.

As Riley got up he looked around the room and saw Cody and The Bucks talking to some guy swore he had seen some where before. "Great now its going to drive me crazy," Riley thought as he exited heading for his room for a dry shirt. As he walks toward his hotel room his phone rings. Looking down at the screen and sees it's Mandy. "Anything interesting happen tonight?" She jokes. "Besides me having three beers?" He says his words slurred a bit. "And that should be all you have tonight," Mandy says. "Yeah your right. Maybe just two more," Riley tries to joke but laughs and slurs his words. "I've never actually heard you this drunk before," Mandy says.

"To be fair I was just part of history. And my match didn't totally suck," Riley says. At first the guys had thinking about doing Riley vs. Hangman. But with all the Elite vs. BCOG stuff, Kenny and Cody's feud things changed. Hangman wound up working Joey Janella. So instead Riley wound up working with Brian Cage instead. "I wish I could have seen it," Mandy says. "Well you kind of had to work to honey," Riley tells her. "Well the rumor backstage is you guys are staring your own company now. That All In 2 will be in December," Mandy informs him. "Our own company? Now that is funny. I mean this was fun and all. Most people didn't see how stressed Cody, Nick and Matt were until the tickets actually went on sale. Unless some super rich super fan steps in," Riley says laughing.

WWE Smackdown Taping A Few Days After All In

Mandy was finishing uploading DaMandyz Donutz. "Hey Mandy I got big news," Lana says walking up to her. "The move to Fox got moved up," Mandy jokes. "No I am serious. This is huge. I had a meeting with Troy from HR. He had a bunch of stuff out on his desk. One of which was a list of talent that are the company wants to sing and how much the WWE thinks they are worth," Lana says. "Okay I'm intrigued who is coming in?" Mandy asks. "Well on the top of the list was your husband and all of his friends." "By his friends you mean the Elite," Mandy says. It didn't surprise her at this point the whole Elite was linked together. With reports being they had all agreed to stick together. That wasn't entirely true. Mandy knew full well the group agreed to talk to each other before anything was signed. They wanted to stick together but also were aware things could change.

Plus other key factors. They Bucks were both married with young families. Kenny was the true main eventer of the group could demand the most money, but also had the most to lose. Cody was getting into acting and according to Riley still held some resentment from his time in WWE. Hangman was the youngest the most likely to rebound if failed somewhere outside of Japan or ROH. Marty was under contract to Ring of Honor for several months after everyone else's expired.

Finally there was Riley. They had talked about there what his next career move would be many times. They were still very much in love yet with there schedule's it was always tough to find time together. If she had her way he would sign with the WWE and hopefully wind up on the same brand. But she also knew Riley love New Japan. In fact he seemed to be leaning towards going exclusive with New Japan and leaving ROH. Especially as next year New Japan would be running more US based shows.

"Yes, and I think they are going to offer them major money for all of them," Lana says. "What do you mean by major money?" Mandy asks. "Main roster money. How can you not be more excited?" "Honestly Lana because it could be anything. Maybe that is what this one person thinks they are worth. Or it some random list and those number aren't money at all," Mandy points out. "Well what else could those number be?" Lana asks. "I don't know. But its also months before Riley's contract is up. So much can change," Mandy admits. "But that show was a big deal," Lana says talking about All In. "That could change things."

Matt Jackson's Home The Week Of NJPW Fighting Spirit Unleashed

Riley sat in a chair next to Marty and Hangman. Kenny was over by the fireplace. "Are we going to wait forever?" Riley asks. "You got some place you gotta be?" Kenny asks. "I'm with Riley kind of strange Matt asks us over and doesn't want us to tell anyone," Marty says. At that moment Matt, Nick and Cody come into the house from the backyard. "Hey guys sorry about the wait," Matt says. "Kind of an important call," Cody says. Both there tones are serious. "Okay what the hell is going on guys?" Kenny asks. "So All In did great. So great we have been getting a lot offer to start a new promotion," Matt says. The rest stay silent. "Now some of these are actually pretty serious offers. Not just some con man. One of them is from the family that owns the Jaguars," Nick says. "Wait the NFL team?" Riley asks. "Yeah man the Khan family. Tony Khan is a huge wrestling fan," Nick tells them.

Its Hangman who finally asks what the rest are thinking. "So are you guys actually going to start a wrestling company?" "We aren't sure guys. But we kind have to listen to these offers. I mean guys this once in a lifetime," Nick says. "But man guys thinks about a new company. A new company with major money behind it. And if its us running it a company not trying to turn the clock back to the past," Cody says excitedly. "Look all due to respect ROH but its still pretty misguided with a lot of it's booking an business ways. Impact has tried but they have had there setbacks. None of us are sure how serious New Japan is about coming to the US. Meanwhile look at WWE," Matt says.

"Let get everyone under contract. But lets not do anything with most of them. Lets try to make everyone the same. Let's buy up or take over the Indies," Nick says. "Okay guys I see your point. But how serious is this offer? Does this Khan guy get what it really takes to start a company like this? Hell do you guys?" Riley asks. "Riley is right. Guys what you did with All In was amazing. But full time tour company big jump," Kenny adds. "We know Kenny. So far Tony seems pretty on the level. He has put some budgets together and he make it clear he wants us to carry on from All In. Not just wrestle on what he thinks we wrestling should be," Matt says. "I am in," Hangman says. "Slow down man. Right now there is nothing get into. But if this happens we want you guys to join us," Matt says.

"Okay, but when there is I am in," Page says. "We appreciate it man. Look guys for right now you can't tell anyone," Cody says. "No one at all," Nick says his eyes turning to Riley. "Okay why you looking at me?" Riley asks annoyed. "Well your wife does work for the WWE. And well if anyone would love to stop this it would be the WWE," Nick says. "And what you guys think Mandy would just go running to the McMahon's or something," Riley says standing up. "Dude you have to admit it would real easy for it to get leaked to the WWE. All we ask if you don't tell her," Matt says.

"Oh great idea guys. Next few months when she asks me what my plans are I just lie to her. Than one day just says "Surprise baby here is there whole other option,"" Riley rants. "We aren't saying lie to her just don't tell her," Matt says. "Put yourself in my shoes. What if it was Dana, or Heather, or Brandi?"

"Well its not. Its different because of who she still works for," Nick defends. "You know what Mandy and I have had to deal with this crap from her co-workers way to many times already. Now here are my best friends doing it," Riley says getting up and walking out. "Well that didn't go well," Marty finally says.

Later that night at the show

Riley was pulling on his gear. "Are you still mad at Nick and Matt?" Marty asks. "Has anything changed?" Riley asks. "Riley you have got to see it from there point. This is a chance of a life time. They just don't want it to fall apart because it gets out before they are ready to announce it," Kenny says. "And I get that. Just don't act like my wife is some spy interested into my life so The McMahons can spy on us," Riley says going to tie his boots. "Riley didn't you admit that it drives you crazy she tells Sonya everything?" Kenny asks. "Guys this is my wife. This is our life together," Riley says just as the Bucks enter the room. "Riley can we have a second?" Nick says. Riley nods. They lead him to another room that isn't being used.

"Things got a little tense this afternoon," Matt says. "Look man this just the biggest chance we may ever get. So I might have gone a bit to far," Nick says. "Maybe I could have stayed calmer," Riley says. "Riley we just need you not tell Mandy for another few months," Matt says. "Months? Guys I can't put off talking about what I want to do for months. Mandy has been dropping hints she wants to sit down and talk about next year," Riley tells them. "Just hold off. Next week we are flying out to Florida to with Tony Khan. After that we will know if this is happening or not," Matt says. "Riley we have to play this close to the vest," Nick says. "Alright fine I wont' mention anything to Mandy," Riley finally relents.

Mandy's Hotel Room

"Okay so according to What Culture Riley is the fifth most must sign talent for WWE," Sonya says. "I wish I had never told you about Lana's little spy job," Mandy says. Sonya puts down her phone. "You know Lana isn't the only one talking. A lot of people think Hunter is going to really go after all of them. And that was before there show drew that big of a gate," Sonya says. "Plus don't there contracts come up just in time for the Rumble?" Liv Morgan asks. Liv lived near by and was visiting the Smackdown crew. "Yes they do," Mandy admits. "Come on girl give us a hint. You have to have the inside scope," Liv says. "Yeah come on Mandy. What is Riley going to do or what he is leaning towards?" Sonya asks. Normally in wrestling it was let handle there own business but given how big the Elite had gotten this was major news.

"Well frankly I think he stays in Japan. But we really haven't talked about it," Mandy says. "Haven't talked about it? He's your husband," Liv says. "Yeah I don't buy it. You two have talked about it," Sonya says. "We have talked a bit. But Riley wants to worry about getting through the next few months. He will think about his contract when he can actually hear offers," Mandy says. "Everyone knows how stuff like this works. What have already offered him?" Sonya asks. "Yeah Japan and ROH would be big time screwed if those guys left," Liv adds. "Riley hasn't told me anything. You have to remember my husband does this more out of love," Mandy says.

"He's just going to resign with New Japan like he did last time," Sonya says. "You mean without consulting me? No he know that upset me. Besides Riley and I tell each other everything now," Mandy says with a big smile.

Fighting Spirit Unleashed

Riley was in a six man tag teaming with Hangman Page and Chase Owens against So Cal Uncensored Christopher Daniels, Frankie Kazarian, and Scorpio Sky. The match was reaching its end but needed one more big move. "Mandy is going to kill me for this," He thinks as he climbs up the turnbuckle. He had largely fazed this move out even before breaking his neck. But with five guys he trusted on the floor and wanting to give the fans in arena there money's worth it was time to break it out. The other five were on the floor waiting. "What is Riley doing?" Kevin Kelly asks. Riley jumps and hits a shooting star press to the floor. As Riley did the flip everything slowed down. Thankfully everyone was in position and caught him.

"This is awesome! This is awesome!" The fans chanted. Riley stood up and tossed Scorpio back into the ring. Riley hit a few moves and was ready for the final wave. Meanwhile Daniels got back in and took Riley up. That would take Riley out of the match. Chase would wind up eating the pin seconds later. Riley and hit partners got up and headed to the back. Riley knew the match was good not great. Than again the match wasn't the type that could really be great. It was an early on the card match given about ten minutes. "Lets have the damn rematch next US show or better yet get Chase on the Case into ROH," Daniels says coming through the curtain. "I got some dates next year," Chase says. All that can do is make Riley think about what is looming. Would he even be with ROH or New Japan next year?

Later that night at Riley's hotel room

"I'm sorry. I just got caught up in the moment," Riley says. She had been mad about the shooting star to the floor. Reminding him about his broken neck. "Just don't keep getting caught up," Mandy says. "To be fair it was the last US show for New Japan," Riley says. "Maybe you last ever," She says trying to joke. "Meaning?" "Well you are a free agent. Speaking of which babe we got to talk," Mandy says. "Holy crap could she know?" Riley thinks. "I know it's a few months off. But we should really talk about your free agency. When we both get home lets sit down and really talk," Mandy says. "Yeah good idea," Riley says. "Now I am going to be honest I am going to making a real hard sell for WWE. I mean only have to beat out New Japan at this point."

"Well nothing is for sure. I mean things could always change," Riley says. "Oh so those rumors about you guys starting your own company are true right?" Mandy says laughing again. Riley just laughs as well. For now he would keep his word and just hope this would not bite him in the ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Facts, Figures, and Fear

 _Note- I know I am getting some of the dates wrong. Like the stuff for when the trademarks for AEW came out not being the exact time as the Jericho Cruise. But I need to do this to drive the narritve._

Riley and Mandy's Home Orlando

Time there was never enough of it. At least that is how Riley always felt. He had just gotten home and manged to get a few hours of sleep before his alarm went off. He needed more sleep. But also had things he had to get done before he had to get on a flight and head over to Japan. Mandy was still out on the road and wouldn't be back until after TV was over. It would be two weeks between the last time they would be together. They talked every day but still this was hard being apart. But for once there was a benefit to being apart. It was making it possible to keep the guy's secret. Being face to face with Mandy he could never lie to her. Even if he wanted to she could read him like a book. "Just a few more days. Than the guys will have meeting and would know for sure if this company was actually happening," Riley said to himself.

Rolling out of bed he headed down to the kitchen. "Morning Riley!" He heard causing him to jump. "What the fuck Marty?" Riley yells. "We need to talk," Marty says. "Dude I just work up… how did you get in?" Riley asks. "You gave me a spare key in case of emergency's," Marty reminds him. "You didn't think to call first?" Riley says annoyed. "We need to talk about this company the guys are starting," Marty says. Riley groaned. Having Marty live near by could be good. A work out partner, a travel partner, a bit filmer on demand. The problem is if Marty needed something Riley usually got the call. "Okay why do we need to talk?" Riley asks. "I am freaking out," Marty says. "You aren't the only one. I thought I knew which paths I could take," Riley says. "It's worse for me mate. My ROH deal runs longer than you lot," Marty says.

"Look on the bright side Marty. That means you got more time to sit back and see how things actually go," Riley tells him. "Or I lose all my momentum," Mary says. "And I could wind up getting divorced," Riley says. "Would Mandy really..." "Of course not Marty. But I gotta keep her in mind on this. Hell Marty I just woke in bed alone knowing I wont see her for another week. At least now I know how it works. If WWE would give me there word I would be on same brand with her it would be really tempting," Riley says. "Think they would do that?" Marty asks. "Maybe… hell as opposed as I have been to NXT again more time with Mandy would be tempting," Riley says. "Well this All In company could be more time in the US," Marty says. "Could also be more work," Riley says. For as annoyed as he had been upon finding Marty in the living room this talk was actually doing him some good.

Riley opened the cupboard and grabbed some bread and peanut butter. If this was going to go on he was going to need some breakfast. "You are right. A lot of fans will be expecting the matches to be the best they have ever seen," Marty says. "As much as New Japan or BTE have taken off a lot of causal fans have never seen us work. We flop they wonder what the big deal is," Riley says. "I still don't know what I am going to do," Marty says. "Neither do I. New Japan and ROH is safe and I am good there, WWE is still the place to go chance with the most money to be made, and this new company could be the ultimate legacy maker."

Mandy and Sonya's Rental Car

Mandy and Sonya had just finished filming DaMandyz Dounutz. "That is really good," Mandy says finishing hers off. "We still need to find a ten," Sonya says. Before Mandy can respond her phone goes off. "Score," Mandy says pressing a few buttons. "What is up?" Sonya asks. "I am going to be able to take an earlier flight so I can get home and surprise my husband before he goes to Japan," Mandy says smiling. "At best you are going to have a few hours," Sonya points out. "Yes a few hours I wouldn't get otherwise," Mandy says. "Oh I am going to have to get him to join the WWE. Just to spare me all this lovey dovey crap," Sonya says. "Or it would just be me being all lovey dovey twenty four seven," Mandy jokes.

Jacksonville

Cody and The Bucks were heading to there meeting and were riding in the limo Tony Khan had provided. "Remember when I couldn't buy a chicken sandwich at a fast food restaurant?" Matt says to his brother Nick. "Yeah I do. And now this," Nick says pointing around the limo. Cody pulls out a sheet of paper and looks at it. "Guys this is my offer from the WWE. Let's lay all the cards on the table," Cody says. Nick and Matt reach into bags and pull paper out as well. "Great minds think alike," Nick says. "They offered you an opt out clause? They have never put something like that in a contract," Cody declares after reading the Bucks offer. "Yeah they are making a hard push," Nick says. "Yeah if we aren't happy we can leave," Matt says. "Man I wish I had that during the Stardust days," Cody says.

"Man we should call the guys and see what the WWE has offered them make sure we all get a fair deal," Matt says. "Let's think a second. When I was leaving the WWE some of the lifer's were trying to talk me into staying. One even told me I owed it to the company and the boys to stick around. And if I had listened to them it would have been the biggest mistake of my life," Cody says. "What are you saying?" Nick asks. "Guys what ever Tony is going to offer we will be partners in. So we have to be aware of what we are dealing with. But we don't owe the guys anything," Cody says. "Wow Hangman is saying he is in," Matt reminds him. "And no one has been putting Hangman over stronger than me. But if honestly the WWE gives us a better deal we owe it to ourselves to take it," Cody says.

"Dana was asking about trademark stuff. Like would Tony get control of the Young Buck name? Would he take over Being the Elite?" Matt says. "But maybe we control our time on the road more. I mean WWE even with all the changes you are still out there like three hundred days a year," Nick says. "That is what I am talking about. Guys we look out for ourselves. Kenny, Marty, Hangman, and Riley are adults. And I won't hold them doing that is best for them even if it's not being with us," Cody says. The Bucks nod there heads.

Mandy's Flight

Mandy was thankful in flight WiFi was now a thing. Mainly because she had forgotten to get a new book for the flight. "Anxious to see your husband?" The woman next to Mandy asks. "Am I that obvious?" Mandy asks. "Well you keep looking at your ring and checking the time. Plus I was a newly wed once," The woman says. "Yeah Riley and I are still in the newly wed mode," Mandy says. "Were you traveling for business?" She asks. "Yes I was I work for the WWE. We are just finishing a tour," Mandy says. "WWE you wrestle?" The woman asks. "Yes I do been doing it a couple years now," Mandy says proudly. "Does your husband wrestle?" "Yes for New Japan." And adds hopefully for the WWE soon enough mentally.

Riley and Mandy's home

Mandy smiled as she came into the house. "Riley I'm home," she says. No response. He had to be home he never left the door unlocked plus he left two windows open. Finally she heard the printer running in the office. "Oh I know where he is," Mandy thought stiffing a laugh. Riley like many top Indy wrestlers made extra money selling merchandiser to fans. The problem is that also meant he had to handle shipping full fulling any orders.

Mandy made her way to the office. "Excuse me I sent in for a Riley Morgan autograph and never got it," Mandy says. Riley looks up and smiles. "I am so happy to see you," Riley says getting up to kiss her. "Surprise," She says. "I have missed you so much," he says. "Same here. That is why I rearranged my travel to get home before you left," Mandy says as they walk out of the office and towards there bed room. "Do you need help with you bags?" He asks. "I can get them latter. We only have so long. When is your flight?" Mandy asks. "To soon," Riley says kissing her again deeper this time. For them passions always came fast and strong. Once they are in the room Riley picks her up instead to place her on it only to see his own bags on it. "Sorry Mandy one sec," He says putting her down and moving the bags. Once he does that Mandy pulls him into a kiss and they fall onto the bed.

Later

"Do you have to go to Japan?" Mandy asks as they lay in bed. "You are making it very hard to but yeah," Riley says. "So how long is this tour?" Mandy asks. "I am just doing a few shows in Japan. Than its off to the Cruise," Riley says. "Why did you agree to do that thing?" Mandy asks she knew why. It was good money, Jericho had become a friend to the Elite, and it was a chance to hang with his friends on a ship. Hell if she could have gotten from the WWE should she would have gone. "I promise to bring you something nice," Riley says. "A signed WWE contract with your name on it?"She jokes.

And just like that Riley was reminded of everything that was going on. Mainly the stuff going on with Cody and the Bucks. "You promised you wouldn't tell her," Riley thinks to himself. "This conversation can wait until we are home for more than a few hours. I promise," Mandy says. "Yeah just not enough time," Riley says. He kept justifying not being honest with her by reminding he didn't even have the full details. "By the way heard a rumor that you and the Bucks are going to debut for Impact. Something like Don Callis and Kenny convinced you to do it," Mandy says laughing. Riley laughs as well.

Jericho Cruise

Riley knocked on the door to a cabin. A second later Nick Jackson open the door. "Hey can you believe this set up?" He asks. "So is it happening or not?" Riley asks not wasting time. "Dude get in here," Nick says pulling Riley in. Once they are in the cabin Nick speaks. "What part of keep it quite do you not understand?" Nick asks. "Its been weeks. And I have kept it quite. But I haven't heard anything from you guys," Riley says. Another knock on the door. Nick lets in Matt. "Hey man you ready to get meet up with the wife and kids?" Matt asks. "I am but first Riley wants an update," Nick says. "Is this company happening or not?" Riley asks. Nick and Matt exchange a look. "What company?" Matt asks. "Yeah Riley you feeling okay?" Nick asks.

"Oh don't do this. Guys I don't like lying to my wife," Riley says. "Dude can you hold off until later tonight. We are all going to sit down and talk before we starting filming the Halloween special," Matt says. "There is a lot to go over. It will be easier to just tell all of you at once," Nick says. "And than I can tell Mandy?" Riley asks. "Yes you can tell Mandy," Nick says. "Ah ha so you are doing it," Riley says. "We didn't say that. Just wait for the meeting," Matt says.

WWE Smackdown Taping

"All Elite Wresting that is what they would call it?" Mandy heard The Miz say. Once again Mandy found herself in that uneasy spot of working for the WWE yet married to an outsider. Someone on Reddit had started a thread about some trademarks that been filled. According to the poster it was for a company being started by Riley's friends. Maybe something was going on but clearly Riley didn't know about it. He would have told her about it. He would have to tell her about it. This could change there whole lives. Clearly this was just some random rumor or some hoax.

"Mandy do you have a second?" Troy from HR asks walking up to her. "Yeah sure. Now works," Mandy says. "Great can just come into my office," He requests. Mandy follows him. "So contract season is starting," Troy says. "Yeah I hear that. My husband is starting his own company according to Reedit," She jokes. "Oh boy if I had dime for every time I heard about some new company that was starting with major money to compete with the WWE I would enough to start my company," Troy says.

"Well your own contract is coming up and we want to working on your next deal," Troy says. "Great," Mandy says as she sits down. He pulls out a piece of paper. "Now after Tough Enough you put under a stranded developmental deal. There was a bump in pay when made the main roster," Troy recaps. "So I am in for a big raise," Mandy says trying to keep things light. "Well we do have a raise in mind. We would also like to keep expanding your brand. I know the last run on Total Divas didn't' go well but we could try again. Maybe get in a movie for WWE Studios," Troy says. "I would be open to all of those," Mandy says.

Back on the Cruise

"So this seems familiar," Riley says as he, Kenny, Marty, and Hangman are waiting. "It's clearly happening or they wouldn't want this meeting," Kenny says. "Unless something crazy happened and they want to tell us the full story. Like maybe this Khan guy wasn't actually the Tony Khan guy from the American Football team," Marty says. "Maybe they are going there separate ways. Like Cody is going to work on this new company why Nick and Matt are WWE bound," Hangman says. "Wouldn't it make more sense for Cody to go back to WWE?" Kenny asks. "Have you wanted to go back?" Riley asks Kenny who had been under a developmental deal over a decade ago.

"Sometimes… I mean they deal the offered me last time was pretty tempting," Kenny admits. "When I got in the business the goal was always to go there. Than I see the way things are changing. Right now I think I am better off out of there system," Hangman says. "Marty?" Kenny asks. "I don't know. The dream would be go there work with guys like AJ and Bryan or Rollins. Nightmare would be just another guy on 205 Live," Marty says. Before anything else can be said the Bucks, Cody, and Brandi walk into the cabin.

"Guys we thank you for everything. We needed the time to iron everything out," Cody says. "Tony Khan is one hundred percent serious. He's willing to do things we never thought would happen," Matt says. "Matt and I have talked to our wives and our parents. Cody has talked with Brandi and we have to do this," Nick says. "Nick, Matt, and I are going to be vice presidents. Brandi is going to be chief brand officer, and Dana is going to help run marketing and merch," Cody says. "Look guys we want all of you. I hope would be to do work out a deal with New Japan so we could do both," Matt says. Riley suddenly stands up. "I gotta go," he says. "Riley wait," Matt says but he ignores them.

Riley walks down the hall. He gets stopped by a fan asking for a picture. He does that but other wise power walks back to his cabin even blowing off some old of the Impact Wrestling guys who try to greet him. Once back in his room he does something unusual and cracks open a beer from the mini bar. A knock on the door. "Hey Riley open up," Kenny calls from outside before knocking again. Riley open the door. "What the hell was that?" Kenny asks. "I'm not really sure. It was like I snapped. Well not snapped. Just suddenly I felt like I had to leave," Riley says. "I think I understand," Kenny says.

"It was like I just had to get out of there," Riley says. "Okay but why?" Kenny asks. "Things are changing Kenny. And it was like it hit me like a tons of bricks. I guess as stupid as it sounds I figured we would all just stay with New Japan," Riley says. "So did I if I am being honest," Kenny says. "And there is something. Had the guys stayed with New Japan easy call I stay and it would be easy to sell to my wife… Now part can't help but think going to the WWE might be the right call," Riley says. "Wait really?" Kenny asks. "Just looking at everything," Riley. "Don't make any decisions right now," Kenny advises him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Talks, Drop In, Moving Quick, and Meeting Hunter

After talking with Kenny Riley made eventually sat back down with The Young Bucks and Cody. They were understanding. Cody had faced similar issues when he left WWE and the Bucks could relate from leaving both TNA and ROH at different times. They also made it clear they would not take it personal n matter what he decided. That made Riley feel a bit better still just the specter of change hung over. Either A Riley would return to a very different New Japan with out his buddies for the most part. B go with the guys and get a new company off the ground and face all those challenges. Plus the Elite could still be separated so Riley could still be without all his buddies. Finally C go to the WWE the big plus side was more time with Mandy. That would also mean given up a lot of control and freedom in the ring. In terms of his friends that had gone it had been mixed bag.

Eventually Riley was able to relax a bit and enjoy the cruise. He had a lot of fun filming the Being The Elite Halloween special Opposite Day and than wrestling some of the Impact Wrestling guys even finally working with that Jake Reed guy that popped in Impact from time to time. When the cruise was done he hopped a flight back to Orlando. Only than to get caught in bad weather. Making it home a day later that expected he was exhausted. Mandy order him to bed. And if Riley was being honest he was relieved. The longer he could put off talking about his future the better. Plus he was exhausted. For the first time ever in his life once his head hit the pillow he fell asleep. Even Mandy climbing into bed wit with him didn't wake him up.

"Wow twelve hours," Riley thought when he woke up the next morning when he woke up. A note from Mandy told him she had gone to the gym. Rolling out of bed he put on a robe and headed for the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator he smiled. "You are lucky I love you and enjoy," another note read. It was a bowl filled with pancake mix Mandy had knowing he would want a hot breakfast. "I am very lucky," He thought.

The Gym

"So you just let him go to sleep and made him pancakes the next day. You spoil him," Sonya says as she spots Mandy on a set of dead lifts. Mandy puts the bar down. "He exhausted and most of the time at home Riley handles the cooking," Mandy says. "You let him go away on vacation and than do nothing when he gets home," Sonya jokes. "Maybe I like spoiling my husband," Mandy says as they switch places. "So are you going to join him at All Elite," Sonya says. "That's not happening," Mandy says. "What does he have to say," Sonya says. "I didn't ask him. I am not worried about some company that isn't even real," Mandy says. "But it could be real. From what I hear this Tony Khan guy is a big wrestling fan and has big money," Sonya says. "We have all heard that before," Mandy says after taking a drink of water.

"I just don't want you back in that spot where everyone has heat with you because of your husband's career," Sonya says putting the bar down. "I won't be. I think finally everyone is over that. "Unless this new thing turns out to be real," Sonya says. "What makes you think this is any different from any other time? Any other report of some new company starting up," Mandy says. "Because those guys keep making everything different," Sonya says. Mandy stops and thinks knowing Sonya has a point. "The Elite keep writing there own rules," Sonya says. "He would have told me long before some leak on Reedit," Mandy says.

Later that Day

Riley waited for Mandy got get home. He had heard her car pull into the garage and about a minute later she came into the house with her gym bag. "Look who is finally up," She says. He smiles. "I have really missed you," Riley says. "I only went to the gym hubby," She jokes as they head into the living room. "I am talking about the last month or so. We have both been on the road a lot," Riley says. "You sure have I think maybe you have been home all of seven days and only three of those days were we together," Mandy says. "Worst part of the job," Riley admits. "Well that could change depending on next year," Mandy says. Riley swallowed it was time to have that talk.

"You leaving the WWE to spend more time with me?" He tries to joke. "Or you could join the WWE," She reminds him. "Or we could both join All Elite," Riley says. "Oh that again," Mandy says acting like he must be joking but more and more getting it's not a joke. "Mandy its real. Cody, Nick, and Matt are doing it," Riley says. "As like an off shot of ROH or New Japan?" She asks. "No. It's going to be its own separate company. They are leaving ROH and New Japan. They would like me to join,' He says. "Are you?" She asks. "I don't know. I really don't know," Riley says. "Do you want to join?" Mandy asks reaching out to take his hand. "Again I don't know. At first I felt this snapped out of the room when they told me it was real. But than I think all the fun I have with the guys. Yet wresting for New Japan for me dream yet I am getting sick of all the travel overseas. WWE could mean more time with you but I just don't think I would fit," Riley declares.

"Can I ask you something? Why don't you think WWE would be a fit? Look at guys like Rollins or Bryan or AJ," Mandy tells him. "Look at Balor, Gallows, Anderson, and Itami. Mandy you have to admit even though they are better about it now they don't have the best track record doing well with guys that have a big reputation coming into the company," Riley counters. "And you scared you would be one of the guys not used well," Mandy says. "Of course I am. Mandy I look at how my career has taken off since BTE. I don't want to lose that," Riley says. Mandy suddenly gets really defensive. "So what I'm just lucky and got over because of that and not my hard work."

"Come on Mandy you know that is not what I am saying. Its just… life is good now and I don't want it to end. But I either lose my dream, my friends or I put you back in the place during all that shit with Reigns," Riley says. She hugs him. "As we have each other we are good," Mandy says. "This is a key time Mandy," Riley says. "And we will get through it," Mandy says. Before Mandy can say anything there is a knocking at the door. "I'll get it," Riley says.

"Thank god you are home," Cody says walking in followed by Brandi. "Why aren't you guys at home?" Riley asks. "We were in town doing business our flight got canceled. We can't find a hotel," Cody says. "And we know its a major inconvenience but can we hang out here until out flight tonight?" Brandi asks. "Did we interrupt something?" Cody asks. "No it' s fine come on in guys… Riley I am going to take my gym bag up," Mandy says before dashing upstairs. "So we did interrupt something," Cody says. "Yeah you did," Riley finally says. "Maybe we should leave," Brandi says to Cody. "No guys its fine it just things got emotional," Riley says.

"Well what were you guys talking about?" Cody asks. "What do you think Cody?" Riley asks. "Is she pissed?" Cody asks. "No she wasn't pissed. Its just a lot to process," Riley says. "I can relate. You have to remember he and I were newlyweds when he started talking about leaving the WWE," Brandi says. "I am going to see if she is okay. Make yourself comfortable guys," Riley says. Brandi and Cody watch him head up the steps.

"So I should not tell him Tony would like to speak to him?" Cody asks. "I don't know. I don't think its that she is upset about him joining AEW. I think it's just a lot of stuff must be going on. Remember all they have been through," Brandi says.

Riley climbed up the stairs. As he headed down the hall something caught his eye. It was a photo of he and Mandy from the date before the made love for the first time. That time in there life had been so crazy. It was only through pure luck they wound up together. Due a misunderstanding she thought he had insulted her in an interview. After an injury he wound up at WWE show where they officially meet. As a series of chance meeting led saw there attraction grow. It wasn't easy back than. His and her friends thought it had been a work to increase there profile.

Mandy is sitting on the bed. "So Cody was having a meeting for the new company wasn't he?" Mandy asks. "He didn't say could be for that cigar company he and Kazarian are starting up to. If I have to guess yeah he was. Talk about timing," Riley says. "We aren't going to be able take out time are we?" She asks. "I don't think we should. Can you contract someone in WWE and let the know I want talk as soon as possible," Riley says. "I can make a call now," Mandy says.

She does just that with in a few minutes some from the office takes Riley's number and say they will get back to him as soon as they can. They head back down where Brandi and Cody are waiting. "You guys okay?" Brandi asks. "Yeah we made a decision. How soon can we sit down for an official meeting?" Riley says. "Tony actually wants us to set up something for you. He's going to be in the city for the next ROH TV taping," Cody says surprised. "Great so are you going to be there since you like a CEO or something?" Riley asks. "Oh he's a vice president," Brandi says. "You better make a hell of a pitch. WWE has an inside man," Mandy jokes.

Stanford Connecticut WWE World Headquarters

Riley followed Mandy into the building. He had seen photos and video many times. He was dressed in a suit jacket and slacks. Mandy checks them in the front desk and they sit in the waiting lobby. "So the word for years was if Vince really wants you he takes you to his house," Riley says at one point. "I don't think Vince has actually met with incoming talent in years. He let's Hunter handle it," Mandy says. "So I am not going to have a wonderful story of eating brownies with him?" Riley asks. "What?" Mandy asks trying not to laugh. "According to Jericho's first book when he met with Vince they were brownies at the meeting," Riley says laughing as well. "Again, what?" Mandy says now unable to hide her laughing. "They had a meeting when Jericho jumped from WCW it was at Vince's house and they each had two brownies. They shared some magical moment," Riley says.

The visual of of Vince McMahon and Chris Jericho sitting down in Vince McMahon's house eating brownies causes both them to laugh like a couple of kids. Finally Mandy calms down only for Riley to keep laughing. "Okay enough," Mandy says. Riley only laughs harder like a child being told something wasn't funny. Finally he stops only to say, "Now I really want a brownie." After that both he and Mandy start to laugh again. At this point they are starting to draw looks. "Stop," Mandy says trying to stop herself more than him. "Oh god my side hurts," Riley says.

"Mr. Morgan I am Julie, Hunter's assistant. I'll show you up," A young woman says. "Thanks," Riley says. Mandy with out any other idea what to say just says, "good luck." Mandy had wanted to go with him into the meeting but he felt it would best if he went in alone. It took some convincing but she finally agreed. Mandy pulled out her phone

Julie made small talk as they rode up to the elevator. Riley played along but he mind was already in the meeting playing out what he would says. She led him to a conference room and he took a seat. "He will be with in you in just a second," Julie says. "Thanks." She leaves and Riley waits. The room was decorated with various memorable of great moments in WWE history. Hogan and Andre at WrestleMania III, Bruno Sammartino in the Garden, Austin stunning Vince, and Rock taking John Cena. One of the old Winged Eagle sat in a display case on the table. All and all it was meant impress you and make it clear this was the biggest and best company going. Riley has heard this is what a lot pro sports teams do with free agents.

"Riley I am sorry for keeping you waiting," Hunter says entering and extending his hand. Riley stands and they shake. "I didn't wait that long. Besides a chance to look at this up close is awesome," Riley says looking at the belt. "You think that's amazing maybe I can show you the old warehouse some day you would be amazed at some the treasures we have in storage," Hunter says. "That part of the pitch?" Riley asks. "It can be," Hunter says as motions for him to sit again. "So how this usually go?" Riley asks. "What do you think I have a set script?" Hunter says laughing. Riley shakes his head.

"My first question is how is your neck?" Hunter asks. A while back Riley had suffered a broken neck that had nearly ended his career. "It feels fine. I haven't had any issues with it since I came back," Riley says. "Would you be willing to undergo a physical? Have our doctor's make sure you are fine," He asks. Riley had been checked out by his doctor plenty of times and by doctors for both New Japan and Ring of Honor so he knew he would be fine. "Of course." "So assuming everything is fine this what I see going on. We start you out in NXT. Now I know it can be a hit to the ego to go there after working the kind of shows you have in Japan. I think it actually a good move for you. Would give you a chance to settle in. Get used to working for the WWE. Things are very different. Matches are more produced, promos are scripted, and it helps our fans get familiar with you," Hunter says.

"I get that NXT is beloved. But I think it would cost me a lot of momentum to spend a year or more down there. End of the day people still call Raw and Smackdown the main roster. I don't care how big a TakeOver is its not WrestleMania or SummerSlam," Riley says honestly. "Listening to some of the guys on the roster they would rather be on a TakeOver than work the pre-show for SummerSlam. Now we are offering this same deal to your buddy Page, even on NXT you would paid the same as a main roster talent. Also would have clause that you would have to be called up no later than sixteen months," Hunter offers. "Sixteen months?" "There is something else you have to keep in mind," Hunter says.

"Sure what?" Riley asks. "You are going to have heat with some of the boys. Do I have remind you about Roman or Orton," Hunter says. Riley fought the urge to get mad. He could let Roman go to a point. Orton was different the guy's behavior with Mandy still pissed him off. "If I just let you come right onto the main roster the heat will only get worse. And with all due respect you aren't AJ Styles," Hunter says. Like it or not Riley could see his point. "What about story line ideas?" Riley asks. "I see big things in a Velveteen Dream feud with you," Hunter says. "That sounded like an awful idea to Riley. He knew Dream had gotten mad over but Riley didn't really see anything in the kid and saw him as another Bayle an overrated talent that got over in NXT but wouldn't work long term. Plus Riley just didn't think he and Dream would gel. Not helping was the fact Mandy knew the guy from Tough Enough and he was one of the few people she truly didn't like.

"We are also looking to sign your buddy Hangman Page and could pair you up with him. Not a full time tag team but for some big matches," Hunter says. "Page and I team well," Riley says knowing it will never happen. Page might be more excited for AEW than the founders. "What about doing something with Undisputed Era I have a lot of history with those guys," Riley says hoping to get anything that would keep him away from the Dream. "Well they are due for a call up but timing could work out," Hunter says. Riley asks a few more questions and Hunter answers them. "Now lets talk money," Hunter says.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Meet Tony

For reason Hunter kept bringing up how big he thought a feud with Riley and Velveteen Dream would be. "I just have this vision in my head. You debut jump him and get the microphone to say "The Dream is Dead!" He said three different times. It would be a cool debut the problem was Riley would than have to work with the guy. And it seemed like all Hunter had to push was a feud with the Dream. And right now Riley had an urge to just run.

Downstairs

Mandy had headed to the cafeteria to get a quick bite to eat. Her phone started to ring and she picked up. "So do we have a new co-worker?" Sonya asks. "Well he's up meeting with Hunter now," Mandy says. "And you aren't with him?" Sonya asks surprised. "I offered but I think Riley wanted to be free to speak his mind and not worry about trashing my co-workers and friends in front of me," Mandy says. "Makes sense," Sonya admits. "I keep watching the elevator hoping he comes down here with a singed contract," Mandy says. "Any chance that actually happens?" Sonya asks her friend. "Unless Hunter is offering him Lesnar money no. He's to loyal to his friends at the very least he will listen to there offer," Mandy says. "Well word has it everyone but Omega and Riley have rejected the WWE," Sonya say fishing for information. Officially anything about AEW wouldn't not be announced until the new year. Kenny Omega's contract wasn't up until the end of January that much Mandy knew.

"I am only worried about Riley," Mandy reminds her. "Isn't it going to be easier to get him to sign if his friends are coming to?" Sonya asks. "It would… but I can't count on that," Mandy says. Besides she knew there was no way AEW wasn't happening in some form at this point. There would be no crazy offer from the WWE that would change that. Maybe if the WWE would get Omega or change Pearce's mind it would help convince Riley. "Well I have my fingers are crossed," Sonya says.

At at that second Mandy sees Riley come off the elevator followed by Hunter. "I gotta go," Mandy says to Sonya. Riley and Hunter shake hands. Riley walks toward Mandy. "How did it go? Did you… I mean are you?… Did you take the offer?" "I didn't sign anything but let's talk about it in the car," Riley says. Mandy nods and grabs her bag. They head for the rental car. Mandy waits until they are off the property before asking. "So how did it go? What did they offer?" "The money is about what I make in New Japan and ROH but a higher upside if the bonuses work out. The problem is I would have to start in NXT," Riley says. "But if they are paying that much they can't keep you in NXT for long," Mandy says. "He said there is a clause in my deal I would have to be called up with in sixteen months," Riley says.

"So it could be much less. You gotta look at it like that," Mandy says. "I didn't say no. Its just not ideal," Riley says. "Would it really be so bad? I mean NXT and ROH are about at the same level. Plus a lot of the guys love there time in NXT," Mandy says. "NXT itself is not the issue. The bigger concern is what they do with the call ups. I feel like being put right on the main roster would give them more of a reason to push me strong early on. I don't want to wind up like Bobby Roode, comes in with hype and a reputation, does great in NXT and they did nothing with him on the main roster," Riley reminds her. "Okay but Nakamura won the Royal Rumble. Auksa has been a champion and put in a big Mania matches. Hell no one is more over the Becky Lynch," Mandy says.

He pulls over and looks at her. "Mandy come on I didn't say no. Its just if I am being honest the offer didn't wow me to the point I had to say yes. I am not saying it's a bad offer or it was some kind of insult. Hell that desperate kid I was before the Bullet Club would have killed someone to have an offer like that. I am just not that desperate kid anymore. I have seen the whole business change. All In alone showed why guys like me need to bet on themselves. I know I am better than being on NXT or being some after thought on Raw," He says actually getting a little mad. "And I know you are good enough to be a main eventer in the WWE. You are always my biggest supporter so I want to be that for you," Mandy tells him.

They are both silent. "And there is something else. I just think it would be amazing to work with you. They are planning this feud between Naomi and I that is going to bring in Jimmy Uso. You don't think that could be a perfect story to bring you into as well?" Mandy asks. "I would love to work with you. Hell for me its the biggest draw to go to the WWE. But it can't be the only reason," Riley says.

Being The Elite

Riley sat in a chair playing on his phone as Marty entered the shot and sat next to him him in a chair. "Hello Riley my good friend," Marty says. "What do you want Marty?" Riley asks. "I am planning a New Year's day party. I know a bit unconventional but should be fun. And I want you to be the first confirmed guest. So what are you doing on January fist?" Riley takes a deep breath and puts down his phone. "Really Marty?" Riley says annoyed. "What?" Marty asks. "I already got all of the other boys, my parents, the fans all asking what I am going to do? Now I got you on my ass," Riley rants. Marty stats to get mad. "Oh I get it. This is about your wife and what she wants," Marty says. Riley stands up and gets in Marty's face. "Of course she is a factor in this. And anyone who doesn't understand that can go to hell," Riley says.

Marty stands up and gets in Riley's face. "Are you having a laugh?" Marty asks. "Fuck you Marty," Riley says. "No fuck you," Marty says. "Fuck you!" Riley says as he walks off. The camera follows him as he runs into Flip Gordon. "Sorry Riley," Flip says. "Oh to go hell Flip," Riley yells. "You go to hell Riley," Flip says before hitting a super kick on Riley.. The camera pans down to show Riley on the ground holding his jaw. "Yeah more off that attitude Flip. I like that. More of that," Riley says.

Hotel Suite

Cody led Riley into the Suite. "Damn this guy must have money," Riley said looking around. "Given I am stacking my whole career on him I would hope so Riley," Cody says. "You see that 30 for 30 on the guy that faked being rich yet he bought the New York Islanders hockey team. He only had money on paper didn't have actual assets," Riley says. "Actually due that very story led to the NFL and the Primer League have strict rules having to prove assets before you can buy a team," Tony Khan says entering the living room area. "Tony how you?" Cody says extending his hand. "I am good… Riley nice to finally meet you," Tony says extending his hand for Riley. Riley shakes it and sizes the guy up. At first glance he didn't look at that rich just wearing jeans and a black turtle neck. It was only when you really checked out the details his wealth became obvious. Mandy knew more about brands than he did and if she was here she could tell him what insanely expensive labels this guy was wearing.

"Well I will leave you two alone so you can talk," Cody says as he turns to leave. "So sit down," Tony says. Riley takes a chair why Tony sits across from him. "So can I get you anything? Water, soda maybe a monster?" Tony asks. "No thanks." Riley says. "So I get this is a busy weekend so I will make this as quick as I can," Tony says. "Thank you," Riley says. "I have been a wrestling fan my whole life. So it amazes me how far you guys have taken things," Tony says. "Well thanks that is on Kenny, Cody, and The Bucks," Riley says. "To a point. I mean that stuff they have done is awesome. Kenny turns out a wrestling classics weekly and All In was amazing. But you, Hangman Page, and Marty Scrull more than hold your own. Fans are into you guys because of how good you are," Tony says. "Well hey I don't like to blow my own horn but you are right I am great," Riley laughs.

"And what is why I want you to join All Elite. This company needs depth to it's roster and someone like you adds a lot of that. You showed with your feud with Jay White and the run you had with the ROH belt showed you can be a draw. You are also a guy that can work with just about anyone," Tony says. "Speaking of which who can I work with if I join up?" Riley asks. "Well the roster is far from being official yet. Some of the guys we are working to bring in are Joey Janella and MJF. Those are two guys that are both looked at as the next big thing. Lucha Bros are both freelancers. I think you vs. Pentagon would be a brutal but fantastic match," Tony says. Those sounded good to Riley. "And I can't tell you the name. But we are working on a major name and it's a bit of unfinished business for you," Tony says.

"Mr. Khan with all due respect if its Randy Orton I have no interest. I know in wrestling they say never say never. But I will never work…" "Its not Orton!" Tony says cutting Riley off. "Its just that is still a raw nerve," Riley says. "Understood. I am pretty damn confidant we are going to get his guy and it's going to be world shaking. Really surprise a lot of people," Tony claims. For Riley that was actually a red flag. He had heard similar things from up start companies before. Also simply having a big name star didn't mean success. Hell if anything it seemed to be more of problem. Riley thought fans didn't want old stars they wanted fresh faces. It would be one thing to take a star at his peak like Dean Ambrose away from WWE but hiring a well past his prime talent like a Goldberg could flop badly and make AEW look like WWE light. For now Riley kept his mouth shut.

Still though it was clear Tony Kahn knew his stuff. He laid out his ideas for touring, the way he wanted the TV produced. "We can't lose what makes you guys unique. If there one major fault the WWE has right now it's everyone winds up in the same box. Every face has that big smile and every heel is just crapping on the fans. Kenny Omega has got to be Kenny Omega, we can't try to turn The Young Bucks into a generic face team," Tony says. "So no scripting the promos?" Riley asks. That was another thing he worried about with WWE. Being handed a script and being told what to say was not how he cut promos or how BTE worked. "No writers. We want to run this old school or like New Japan. A booker and creative team. Input from the talent," Tony says as he phone start to ring he look down at it. "Look I am so sorry but I need to take this call. Its something with the Jaguars. I will have my people send you a full offer. Talk to the guys if you have any other questions and I will try to set up another meeting," Tony says. "No problem," Riley says standing up and heading for the door.

Riley was actually staying in the same hotel as Khan. Except Riley was staying in a basic hotel room he was sharing with Hangman. Knowing Page would ask him about the meeting the second he same him Riley took his time even going down the stairs instead of using the elevator. He thought about calling Mandy. She would want to know how it had gone. And he really wasn't sure what to tell her. He still had one final meeting before he made any type of commitment and that was with New Japan. As if on cue his phone starting to ring and it was here. "What? Does she have spies that told her I was out of it?" Riley thought. He let it go to voice mail for right now he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Well for about five seconds once the tone telling him he had a new voice mail. Pulling the phone back out he played her message.

"Hey Riley I just wanted to call and hear how it went. I guess you are still in the meeting with the super rich guy. Anyone it's a pretty boring day with the Smackdown crew. Anyway I love you." He tucks the phone back into his pocket. The door from one floor opened. "Hey Riley," Christopher Daniels says. "CD my man," Riley says. Daniels looks around to make sure they are alone. "So how did the meeting with Tony go?" He finally asks. "Wait you know about that?" Riley asks. "Riley its me CD the vet of the locker room. I have been around this since you a little kid. Plus do you think Cody and the Jackson's are just sitting around going one at a time. They are recruiting Me, Frankie, and Scrop. Plus we had a meeting with Tony before you did," Daniels says.

"Okay Daniels the vet. The mentor guy that has seen it all. On the level what do you think of all this? Is this for real or is just some fly by night deal with a rich fanboy that doesn't get this business really?" Riley asks. Daniels rubs a hand over his bald head. "Look brother I could write several books about, The Mat Rats, The WSX, The XWF, World Wrestling All Stars of the world. I can tell stories about guys coming into ROH back in the day, or TNA that were going to turn things around take it to the next level. And all the time that didn't happen and it did more harm than good. I can talk about the mess both ECW and WCW were at the end since I was in both," Daniels says. "Well what about this?" Riley asks. "Okay normally the rich guys are just guys kind of rich. This guy and his family are Ted Turner rich. Real money and lots of it. To many guys want to make wrestling like it used to be this guy sees the world is changing. This is the moment all of have been waiting for. And oh I am now head of talent relations," Daniels says.

NXT TakeOver

Mandy and Sonya walked backstage. Survivor Series was the next day and they would both be in the Women's Survivor Series. Mandy's role was sadly due to Nia Jax hurting Becky Lynch. But for tonight they were attending the NXT show. "Well well well if it isn't Mandy and Sonya did they finally drop you guys back so Smackdown can get new jobbers," The Velveteen Dream says walking up to them. "Hello Patrick," Sonya says knowing his real name always annoyed him. "It's Dream. You know the biggest name out there. The hottest act in this business," He says annoyed. "Look Patrick we really don't have time," Mandy says. "Well you better make time given I will soon be making you husband a real star," Dream taunts. "My husband does just fine on his own. And you keep talking about being a real star aren't you still in developmental?" Mandy taunts. She can't help it the guy had been an ass on Tough Enough and was still an ass.

"You husband is popular with teens and nerds that think think a few suplexs is a great match. I am the mega star in the making. His little moron friends claim they will change the world. I already have," he claims before walking off. "And I wondered why Riley wasn't excited when Hunter pinched that guy as Riley's first feud," Mandy says.

Elsewhere

"You really think this is the right thing to do?" Seth Rollins asks. "Plenty of people have gone through it," Hunter says. "And isn't out of date?" Seth asks. "A lot of that has to do with the lack of veterans on Undertaker's level. But it's an important tool in this business. I trust you to to run it," Hunter assures him. "Wrestler's court just is so tainted name wise," Seth says. "Than don't call it court. Call it a Superstar's only meeting like a player's meeting on a sports team," Hunter suggested. "And why her? Has there been some problems yes. But not as bad as some people. Hell if anything the worst from the women's roster is Nia given happened with Becky and Alexa before that," Seth says. "Bigger things are at play. Look something is going on with these Elite Guys. She's married to one and I need to know what she knows," Hunter says.

"Aren't you trying to sing them all including Mandy's husband?" Seth asks. "I am and like I said something is going on. I need you to do this so I can still play the good guy in meetings," Hunter says. "Alright fine we will have time before the show tomorrow. I guess I will summon Mandy Rose to wrestler's court," Seth says.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Court

"What the hell is this?" Mandy says finding a piece of paper under the door of there hotel room. She starts to read. Sonya sees the look on her face. "I am being ordered to be at a meeting tomorrow before the show," Mandy says. "With who?" Sonya asks. "The locker room… Seth Rollins says he has some concerns," Mandy says sitting down. "Who the hell is Rollins to call a meeting?" Sonya. "Listen to this … Mandy as a locker room leader I am requesting you appear at a Superstar only meeting before Survivor Series. A number of concerns have been brought to my attention and I think will useful to take care of them," Mandy reads. "This sounds like that Wrestler's Court they did back wit JBL and Undertaker," Sonya says. "Yeah it does," Mandy says nervously.

ROH Show

Riley walked through the curtain and to the ring Jonathan Gresham was already in the ring. "Riley Morgan trying to get back into the ROH world title picture and a big win here over Jonathan Gresham would go a long way towards that goal," Ian says on commentary. "But think of how much a win over a former world champion would mean to Gresham," Colt Cabana says as the bell ring ring. Riley and Gresham lock up. Right away the Octopus as is called goes for a top wrist lock and step behind for trip. Riley goes back rolls through a goes for a drop toe hold and goes for a knee bar. Gresham rolls through and escapes. Both men get back up. Lock up again and Gresham goes for a side headlock. Riley hits a back drop suplex.

Riley gets back up and pulls up Gresham and whips him into the ropes and hit a spin buster and than goes for an arm bar. Gresham locks his hands and gets to the ropes. Riley breaks the hold. Both men are up and Riley goes a round house kick and connects. Riley connects with another kick and than goes for a third this time Gresham catches it and hits a dragon screw leg whip. Gresham works over the leg and binds it up. Riley tries to get free but Gresham keeps control. Gresham finally lets up enough so he can hit an elbow drop and than tie up legs again. Gresham bridges back for extra pressure. Riley hammer at the chest and than catches Gresham in the neck. The hold is broken. "There is a bundle of nerves in that area of the neck. And Riley caught Gresham right in them," Colt explains.

"Ode to Chono!" Ian yells as Riley hits his version of the Yakuza Kick. Riley needs a second to shake out his leg. Gresham is getting back up and Riley hits a series of jabs and than a spinning back fist knocking Gresham down. Riley hits a sliding lariat. Riley covers count of one, Gresham kicks out. Both men get up and circle the ring before locking up again. "This is a mistake for Riley Morgan. He needs to make this a fight in a straight up wrestling match Gresham wins," Colt says. Gresham tries to force Riley back into the ropes, Riley counters into a head lock take down but Gresham moves quick and gets a head scissors. Riley does a head stand escape and goes for a drop kick but Gresham moves and catches Riley in another knee bar before moving into an arm wringer. Gresham moves Riley up to his feet and hits a snap suplex.

Gresham goes for a cover count of one count of two, Riley kicks out. Riley stands back up and Gresham goes for a waste lock and goes for a German suplex and hits it with a bridge for another pin. Count of one, count of two Riley kicks out. Gresham rolls into a bridging pin, count of one, count of two, Riley kicks out. Finally both me are up and Gresham goes for an arm drag but Riley block it and hits a hook kick. Riley hits a running bulldog and pulls him up and locks in a cobra clutch to his a suplex. "Cobra Bite by Riley," Ian calls. Knee drop by Riley. Gresham gets up and its in the corner and this lets Riley hit another ode to Chono. Gresham is down and Riley covers, count of one, count of two, Gresham kicks out.

Riley climbs to the top rope and comes off with an elbow drop. Riley goes to lock in a chin lock but Gresham fight to the ropes. Riley holds until four and finally breaks. Riley waits for Jonathan to stand. When he does Riley charges but Gresham drops and Riley goes flying over the top rope to the floor. Gresham climbs out of the ring and tosses Riley back into the ring. Gresham goes for a figure four and locks it in. "Riley do you want out?" The referee asks. Riley shakes his head no. Riley tries to turn over to revers the hold but Gresham keeps the pressure on. "Riley do you quit?" The referee asks. Riley now tries to get to the ropes but Gresham pulls him back to the center finally Riley manages to turn the hold over and get free. Riley stands up and Gresham hits an arm drag into crucifix pin, count of one count of two, Riley kicks out.

Gresham goes for his finisher the Octopus hold. Riley blocks it and manages to hit a modified back body drop. Jumping front kick by Riley but he hurts his leg again. Gresham is dazed and this lets Riley recover enough to hit a jumping DDT. Riley goes for a dragon suplex with a bridge, count of one, count of two, Riley's leg gives out and he loses the bridge. Gresham seeing his chance goes after the bad leg but this opens it up for Riley to stomp him in the face with the other leg. Gresham is stunned and Riley chops blocks him. Riley hits his grabs Gresham's leg and hits his own dragon screw. Gresham struggles to his feet and Riley hits a lariat. Gresham stands up and Riley hits the final wave, count of one, count of two, count of three.

Riley stands up and gets his hand raised. He exits the ring and heads for the back and right into the locker room. "Good match mate," Marty says. "Thanks Marty," Riley says sitting down and grabbing a bottle of water and taking a drink. "Hey man your phone was going off," Cody says. "Was it a call?" Riley asks. "Sounded like a text or e-mail," Cody says. Riley pulls his phone from his bag he clicks a few things. "You okay buddy?" Nick asks. Riley ignores him put the phone down and heads into the shower.

Later he emerges wearing only a towel. "Okay so what got you so pissed off?" Nick asks. "Its nothing," Riley says pulling out his street clothes. "Alright so where do we want to eat?" Cody asks. "I say Ihop it's closest to the building and the hotel," Matt says. "Last time we ate at that one we got ripped off remember they added extra order to our ticket," Nick says. "I'm with Nick I say Denny's," Marty says. Riley has picked up his phone again checks it and puts it down. "Okay come on man clearly something is wrong," Cody says. Riley hands his phone to Cody.

"Oh man I am sorry buddy," Cody says. "Maybe I am taking it to personal," Riley says. "What?" Nick asks again. "I am not getting booked Wrestle Kingdom," Riley says. "Seriously?" Matt asks. "How can they leave you off the main show?" Page asks. "It's not just the main show Page. I am not even brought over," Riley says. "Damn buddy that sucks," Matt says. Wrestle Kingdom the annual Tokyo Dome Show was New Japan's biggest event. Not being on it was a major money loss, a bad sign for how you stood in the company and also this would the last time the Elite as is would ever work the show. "I mean I get it. I didn't have anything to hot going on. But still not even be on the pre show," Riley says.

Survivor Series The Next Day

Mandy had decided to walk into the building with her head held high. What ever was going on she wasn't going to act like it was getting to her. She had put her gear in the locker room and headed for the room that had a big sign that read "Superstars Only." The entire locker room was already there. There was a table in the center of the room. Seth sat at it alone but there was another chair on the other side of the table. "Hello Mandy take a seat," Seth says when he sees her. Mandy does pulls out the chair and sits down. "How are you doing Seth?" Mandy asks trying to be nice.

Seth looks at the rest of the locker room. "I called this meeting to address some concerns," Seth says. Mandy doesn't say anything or try to look around. "Can we just get on with it already," Dean Amborse yells out. Seth gives his old Shield partner an annoyed look. "What you wanted us all here. We have a fucking a pay per view tonight. Let's get the show on the road," Dean says. Seth turns back to Mandy. "Trust is a key part of this business," Seth begins. "Boring!" Dean yells out. Some of the crowd laughs. "Have I done something to have lost anyone's trust?" Mandy asks. Seth ignores her question. "How did Riley's meeting with Hunter go?" He asks. "I don't see what that matters," Mandy says.

"The whole new company thing," Miz says stepping forward. "Its fine Mike let me handle it," Seth says. Miz ignores him and questions Mandy. "Are you recruiting?" "No I am not recruiting," Mandy says her temper starting to spike. "So there is a new company she has confirmed it," Miz says. "Sit down Miz," Seth yells getting mad. Miz backs off. "Okay meeting over," Dean yells turning to leave. Several people follow him. "Hey this isn't over," Seth says. Most people just ignore him. "Seth what hell was this about?" Mandy asks not moving. "Mandy I am a locker room leader," Seth says. "That's the same crap Roman used to say," Mandy says finally getting up and leaving.

Triple H's office

"Well that was a disaster," Stephanie says as she and Hunter listen in on the meeting. "Well I didn't expect he to blurt it out but I am still not sure if they are actually doing anything," Hunter says. "Something is going on. What about dad's suggestion of getting a second meeting?" "No luck with Bucks and Cody. Omega will get back to me he says. I am yet to reach out to Page or Morgan," Hunter admits. "I think I have an idea," Stephanie says.

Airport

Riley waited at the gate. He was flying to where Smackdown would be held and meet up with Mandy and than fly home together on Tuesday. He was still disappointed after not getting booked for Wrestle Kingdom. After getting back to hotel he had written an angry e-mail to New Japan telling them if that was the case than don't bother offering him a contract for next year. Than he calmed down and deleted it before he sent it. Still though it was another thing to consider when it came to his damn future. "Well we just can't shake you," Matt says as he and Nick walk up to him. "You two are just obsessed with me," Riley says. "Looks like your flight got delayed," Nick says. "I just can't catch break," Riley says.

Nick and Matt share a look. Riley who has known for years catches it. "Okay what do you want to talk about? Although I am pretty sure I know what," Riley says. "What is it going to take to get you to agree already?" Matt asks. "Dude we have been family and we need to keep you with us," Nick says. "Guys come on," Riley says. "Riley this is us. We aren't the guys that talk things out in a board room," Nick says. "We talk them out in an airport!" Matt says. "Guys I already listened to Tony's pitch," Riley says. "We aren't Tony. Its me and Nick. The two guys who's houses you used to sleep in to save money. The guys that that always looked out for you," Matt says. "The guys that know our company is going to better by having you in it," Nick says.

"Are you guys pressing Kenny like this?" Riley snaps. "Yeah we are. This is big for us man. This fails it damages our careers maybe forever," Nick says. "Let's just calm down hot heads," Matt begs. "I am just sick of him acting like he's the only one with something at stake," Nick says. "I made it clear guys I wanted to have all my meeting before I made a decision," Riley reminds them. "And I want to make sure you make the right decision," Nick says. "Riley I mean the sole reason you are going to WWE would be because of Mandy. Right?" Matt asks.

"She would be the main reason. But come on guys money, name value. I love New Japan I love Indy shows but its not like being a football player not in the NFL," Riley says. "Look man we can just see how great this can be. It would be like doing All In with out you," Matt says. "I will make a decision soon enough," Riley says.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 How Vince Changed Everything

"Just a towel?" Sonya asks. "Yes just a towel," Mandy says as they drive to the next town. "So they want you in just a towel as part of this story with Naomi and Jimmy?" Sonya asks. "Yes the idea is I am taunting Naomi and getting under he skin. "Is that's kind of taking things back to the diva days?" Sonya asks. "Its not just sex for the sake of sex. Its part of a story and adding to my character. And the best part is I am not doing a romantic story line I get to play a total bitch who just wants to ruin there marriage," Mandy says. "Speaking of marriage isn't your husband going to be upset?" Sonya asks. Mandy starts to laugh. "What you wearing only a towel and appearing on TV isn't going to bother Riley?" Sonya asks. "Given I was doing a romantic story line with Adam Cole when we got together I doubt it. Besides technically the towel will cover more than my usual ring gear does," Mandy says.

"Plus your bigger problem will be keeping him punching Seth in the head when he hears about that so called meeting," Sonya says. "That is why you he isn't going to find out about it. I love Riley and he's gotten better at it but his protective instincts go to the extreme. And he's already dealing with enough when it comes to his contract," Mandy says. "Hey I won't mention anything to him," Sonya assures her. "Oh you know what would be great? If this feud with Jimmy and Naomi went long enough and they brought Riley up from NXT. Than we could do mixed tags," Mandy says.

Hotel

Riley had just checked into the hotel and was heading for his room. He would have a night to himself with Mandy arriving tomorrow morning. Reaching the elevator he pushed the button for his floor. After a while a younger guy who can't be older than sixteen steps on. "Are you Riley Morgan?" the kid asks. "I hope so or else I stole his wallet," Riley says. "Dude I am a big fan," the kid says. "Thanks buddy," Riley says. "Could I get a selfie?" "Yeah sure." They both step out into a hall and take a photo. "Thank you. I really hope you guys don't go to WWE," The kid blurts out. "Can I ask why?" Riley asks. "Its just great to have something so awesome outside of the WWE for once. Every other time that happens they sign with the WWE and than get changed from what made it cool," The kid says.

"At least you are honest buddy," Riley says. "Thanks for the pic man," the guy says heading off for his room. Riley gets back on the elevator and heads for his floor. The encounter with the young man kept playing in his head. It was a mix of fans feedback but most his actual fans wanted him to stay away from the WWE. It felt most of the "Go to WWE," comments came from WWE super fans that didn't watch other wrestling. Once he reached his he quickly unpacked. After ordering some food he was ready for a nice relaxing night. Just as he was about to dig into his pizza the room phone started to ring.

"Mr. Morgan this is the front desk there is a man down here who would like to speak with you," The young woman on the phone says. "Oh great I guess word is out I am here and now the super fans are showing up. Riley had dealt with this before. Most of his fans were great but a few pushed things to far. "Tell them its a not a good time," Riley says. "Well sir he is quite insistent," she says. "I sure he is. But I am not interested in meeting anyone right now. I am about to eat dinner," Riley says. The girl says something that Riley can't make out. She must be talking to the fan. "Mr. Morgan I am sorry but he's on his way up," the person on the phone says. It takes Riley a second to process what the person just said. "You gave him my room number?" Riley asks stunned.

"No sir but his company booked the room for you and your wife," The girl on phone says. "Booked my room? My wife booked part of the reservation through her company rate. And than booked tonight for me," Riley says. "Yes sir he owns your wife's company," The girl claims. "Okay it's a rib not some crazy fan," Riley says out loud. "I am sorry sir?" The girl asks. "Look it's alright I will take care of it," Riley says.

"Okay which one of my moronic friends is pulling this one?" Riley thinks as he hangs up the phone. I mean there was no way this was Hunter coming to talk to him again. And even if the guy wanted another meeting he would not just randomly show up at his hotel. Someone knocks at the door. Riley had decided it had to be Gallows and Anderson. This was there kind of joke. Find someone that didn't know wrestling at all and use that set up a rib. "Alright you wise guys what do you want?" Riley asked as he opened the door and Vince McMahon stood there. "Well Riley I would like to talk," Vince says calmly.

Mandy and Sonya's car

"Okay if we are expanding the show its gotta be pizza," Sonya says. "Hey fine by me. Although than we are going to have to have Riley on finally. Hell if I didn't stop him I think he would eat pizza every day," Mandy says. "Oh what does a mid westerner know about real pizza. He still thinks Pizza Hut is the best you can get," Sonya says. "He didn't say Pizza Hut he said he still take Valentino's over anything," Mandy says. Riley had grown a fan of the local chain that started in Omaha. "It's still a chain. You can't put a chain over real pizza," Sonya says.

Before Mandy respond her phone goes off. "Ah speak of the devil..ishly handsome it's a text from him," Mandy says smiling. "What with the face?" Sonya asks looking over. "Call when you can. I think I've made up my mind," Mandy reads. "Did he have a meeting with New Japan already?" Mandy shakes her head no. "Maybe he means something about the house or a new car," Sonya offers. Mandy just stares are her phone. "Call him," Sonya says. "Could you pull over first?" Mandy says. Sonya does just that finding a truck stop. Once they stop Mandy gets out and walks a few paces away so she can have a bit of privacy. It takes two rings before he picks up.

"Hey babe," Riley's voice says. "You think you made up your mind about what?" Mandy asks cutting to the chase "You won't believe this. Vince came to the hotel to meet with me," Riley says. "Vince… McMahon?" She asks. "Yeah the one and only," Riley says. Mandy starts to smile. Vince came to make a personal pitch to Riley to join. Vince the master salesman of wrestling asking a talent to work for him had sealed a lot of deals over the year. Could Riley be about to tell her he joined the WWE. "He gave me this real hard pitch about why I should join World Wrestling Entertainment," Riley says. "That's great," Mandy says. "He started talking about TV appearances, and movies, and reality shows," Riley says. "Great," Mandy says. "One thing he never once mentioned was how he thought I was a wrestler," Riley says.

Mandy knew that wasn't good. "You know how I told you once Gedo could talk me into anything?" Riley asks. Gedo was the long time booker for New Japan. He was widely viewed as the best creative force in the business. Talents like Okada, Tanahahsi, Devitt/Balor, Omega and even Riley owed a lot to his ability to craft an angel. Bullet Club, CHAOS, Tanahasi vs. Okada, Naito's transformation into the leader of LIJ, he played a role in it all. He had the faith of his talent, his bosses, and his company's fans like few others. "And I know how smart The Bucks are and same with Cody. And for years all I have heard is what a Genius Vince is supposed to be," Riley says. "Yeah, yeah," Mandy says thinking he had to be impressed.

"And Mandy all I think is if I put my career in the hands of this guy it will never recover," Riley says. Mandy swears she can almost her a needle pulled off a record. "What?" She asks stunned. "Mandy I just don't have faith in this guy to get what makes me and my friends special. I don't really care about stuff like movies. I do Being the Elite because its fun. And than he started to talk about me in the ring. He kept saying I was this old school style wrestler like Greg Valentine. So has ever seen me wrestle a match?" Riley says. "What are you trying to say? It sounds like you are saying Vince wound up convincing you WWE would be the worst option," Mandy says. "That pretty much sums it up. Mandy I just don't see it working," Riley says.

Mandy took a second to process what he had just said. "Mandy… You understand right?" Riley asks. "Yeah Riley I understand. I mean if you feel that way I can't expect you to take the offer. I mean you would be regretting it the whole time," Mandy says. "I love you," Riley says. "I love you too… See you tomorrow," Mandy says as she hangs up. Mandy isn't sure when but tears start to fall from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sonya asks when Mandy walks back over to the car. "Nothing," Mandy says climbing in. "Okay you have been crying? Do I have to beat Riley up?" Sonya asks. "No… I am just really disappointed," Mandy says before explaining what is going on. "Mandy you had to know this was a possibility. I mean when you two went on your first actual date he was in town to work a New Japan show," Sonya says. "Of course I knew… I just thought it would solve some problems," Mandy says. "What problems? I mean last I heard everything was fine. You two are head over heels in love can't get enough of each other," Sonya asks confused. "Its just hard to always feel like we a million miles away from each other. Or hoping maybe our schedules will pan out where we can meet up on the road. Even if he was on Raw and I was on Smackdown we could nearer each other," Mandy says getting upset.

"Have you told him this?" Sonya asks. "He knows," Mandy says. "Does he know how much this upsets you? Or does he think it is hard but not so bad you are crying about it," Sonya says. "What kind of bitch would I be if I told him to take a job he is going to hate?" Mandy says. "What kind of bastard would he be to not listen to you. Maybe he is being unrealistic? Just talk to him," Sonya urges. Mandy has started to calm down it dawns on her she doesn't really know what Vince offered or what he actually said.

The next day

Riley rolled over in bed feeling more relaxed than he had in weeks. Having ruled out the WWE had taken a lot of pressure off his shoulders. And now it down to New Japan and AEW. And from what the guys had been telling him AEW wanted to work with New Japan. Riley starts to run through what he has to do for the day. "Oh wait nothing. Just wait around for Mandy," He thought. Checking the calendar in his phone he saw he his meeting with New Japan would take place next week. Gedo and Tiger Hatorri would want to meet with him. "Its almost over," Riley thought.

This hotel had a gym so he changed into some workout clothes he headed for the hotel gym. Getting in a workout was the perfect way to start the day. Back in the room he showed and skipped shaving for the day. As he exited the bathroom he saw Mandy waiting for him sitting on the bed. "Long time no see," Riley says. "We need to talk," Mandy says firmly. "Yeah sure," Riley says. "What exactly did Vince say to you?" Mandy asks. "I told you already," Riley says getting dressed. "I want to know what exactly what happened?" Mandy says a bit madder than she wanted to sound. "Calm down," Riley says taken aback. "I'm sorry but I want to know what happened," Mandy says.

"Okay I told you. He showed up and explained all the reasons in his mind I should sign with the WWE. He made this big pitch about stuff outside of the ring," Riley says. "Riley that is part of being a superstar," Mandy points out to him. "I don't care about being a superstar. Mandy. Other people want to act good for them but I am wrestler. And let's not even talk about what a disaster Total Divas was," Riley says. Total Divas was a sore sport in there relationship. He had never wanted to do it when they were dating but finally agreed. The producers than portrayed him as a small time no name wrestler barely getting by. "Not this again," Mandy says. "Yes again. Put yourself in my boots. That is my experience with the WWE having any control of how I am presented. Why should I trust them this time?" Riley says. "Riley at the time you were working for the competition," Mandy says.

"Okay I thought we agreed I would have these meeting and make up my mind. I gave the WWE a chance and I wasn't sold. Just being with you isn't enough of a reason for me to take a job I am going to hate," Riley says. "Why are you so sure you are going to hate it?" Mandy asks. "Because I am an adult. I know what I like about being a pro wrestler and I know what I don't like," He says getting mad. She goes to speak but he cuts her off. "You know what? I get it you want us to be together more often. But what does it have to be me coming to WWE? Your contract is up soon. But are you even thinking about leaving McMahon Land? NO!" He rants. "Because WWE is my dream," Mandy says.

"AND ITS NEVER BEEN MINE! I didn't grow up wanting to be the next Rock or Austin. I looked up to guys like Nagta or Chono or Hashmoto. I was the door seeking out matches with guys like Mike Quackenbush or American Kickboxer. Mandy I don't want you give up your dream. Its just there are chances for you out there. Hell I have seen what leaving WWE has done for Cody, Brandi and others," Riley says. "You are talking nonsense," Mandy says. Riley pulls on a pair of shoes grabs his wallet and key and heads for the door. "Where are you going?" Mandy asks. "If I am talking non sense that I should just stop talking," Riley says pulling on his jacket and heading for the door and making it a point to slam it as he leaves.

"That was a disaster," Mandy thought. She had let her emotions get the better of her. Instead of talking to him she started yelling at him. "But he didn't help things with his stupid idea I quit my job," She thinks. A loud ringing starts to sound out in the room. She checks her phone before seeing Riley's sitting on the night stand. He stormed off without taking it. Looking down at the ID she saw it was Brandi Rhodes calling him. The ringing stops a second later.

Downstairs

Riley headed for the front door. Once he was out side there was a chill in the air but nothing he couldn't handle. Besides right now he just needed to cool down. "I am really being that unreasonable? No I'm not. I took the damn meeting with the WWE. What else does she want me do?" He rants in his mind. He keeps walking down the street. "She's the one that has already made up her mind."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Line Drawn In the Sand

Mandy looked at the clock she had to leave for the TV taping soon. Riley still hadn't returned. Finally she heard the key in the lock. He stepped into the room a second later. "Hi," She says. "Hello," he replies. "Can we try again?" Mandy asks. He takes off his jacket and sits down on the bed. "By try again what do you mean?" Riley asks. "Trying to talk this out," She says. "Mandy I don't know how much more there is to talk out. I want to spend more time with you. But nothing the WWE has offered makes me think they will get how to book me correctly. What ever I wind up doing I just know right now WWE isn't the right fit," Riley says. "So what is?" Mandy asks. "If I had to pick right now I think going with the guys and there new company is the right call. I talked to Kenny he's made up his mind he going as well. And look Mandy the main reason you want me in WWE is time right? Well if I join up the guys I will be in the US more that should help a lot," Riley says.

She clearly isn't convinced. "Can ask again why it's always I have to join WWE? Why when I suggest leaving you call it non sense?" Riley asks. "I just worked so hard to get to where I am at," Mandy says. "I know you have. But also think about the crap you have put up with bad booking, Roman treating like crap and Orton," Riley says. "I could never forget Orton. But I love my job," Mandy says. "Okay," Riley says before hugging her. She returns it. "I am just sick of being on opposite sides," Mandy says. "Opposite sides?" "There are still people in the locker room that take issue with you working elsewhere," Mandy tells him. "People are still making a big deal out of that? I thought most had dropped it after freaking Roman finally gave up," Riley says. "Its mostly a non issues until something comes up. Like word of a new company being started by your friends," Mandy says.

Riley starts to switch into protective mode. "Was there anything more than that court thing?" Riley asks. "Just some looks and talk behind my back," Mandy says. Riley goes to speak but cant' find the words. "I just think if you joined the WWE it would stop," Mandy says. "Or people would just find some other reason to dislike me. Mandy I have habit of rubbing people the wrong way," Riley says. "Well that is true," Mandy says trying to joke. "One thing to keep in mind maybe it's another reason to leave if your co-workers keep disrespecting you," Riley points out.

WWE Taping

Mandy had a million thoughts running through her mind as she got ready. Everything Riley had said were valid points. She had always enjoyed her time in the WWE but maybe it was time look outside the bubble. She really just wanted to work today's taping and than head home to think. Only to show up and find out Hunter wanted to meet with her in his office. She waited and tried to gather her thoughts. The door opened and Hunter came in looking a bit unnerved. "Sorry about the delay I promise to make this quick. First I hear Vince had a meeting with Riley," Hunter says his annoyance clear. "Yeah I heard all about it," Mandy says. "A lot of people would take it a complement that Vince would personally make the pitch," Hunter says. "Absolutely," Mandy agrees.

"Riley is in rare air he only ever did that to once for Shawn and another time for Austin," Hunter says. Mandy nods. "So we have been pressing pretty hard to get these guys to sign," Hunter admits. "Trust me I am hearing it from both sides," Mandy says. "Well there really aren't sides. Just us going after talent unless you know something," Hunter says. "I know Riley can be heard do deal with," Mandy says. "Especially when he has a trump card to hold onto," Hunter says. "Trump card?" Mandy asks starting to get nervous.

"Well the guy has options. New Japan, ROH, I hear Impact is starting to spend money again. Than this new company," Hunter states. She remains silent. "Mandy it's America if people want to try and start a new promotion in sports entertainment there is nothing we can do to stop them. What I can do is make it hard for them. The best way I can do that is make sure the best talent the next big stars are coming to work for me," Hunter says. He's trying to be charming show the creator of NXT side she and many other were so found of. Yet Mandy felt nervous.

"Tell me what you know about this All In company. It will help me make an better offer to get Riley here. Who is funding it? How serious are they? What does he know about Omega and Page?" Hunter asks. Mandy knows she needs to say something. She is loyal to her company but her husband is her husband. "Look Mandy I get it. Sometimes I would hear things in locker room that I knew needed to be past onto Vince. That included some stuff Scott, Kevin, and Pac told me about WCW," He says trying to urge her on. "Its not exactly the same thing Hunter. You aren't married to those guys," Mandy suddenly says. "True and right now what ever The Elite is doing is a lot of what if's. What I can give Riley and you is a guarantees," Hunter tells her. "What kind of guarantees?" Mandy asks. "I will have put in your contracts are two are to remain on the same brand," Hunter says.

"Hunter I really don't think I can tell you anything. I really don't know that much," Mandy says before realizing she now has confirmed there is another is being formed. "Mandy I am not asking for you to give away major secrets. Just some basic info. Like what are the roles the Bucks have?" Hunter asks. "Hunter did you only ask to met with me to talk about Riley?" She finally asks. "Also to give you this," He says handing her a contract. Mandy quickly looks it over. "Five years?" "Yeah we are having everyone sign for that long now. Now we can renegotate at times," Hunter assures her. "I will get back to you," Mandy says. "Well here is one for Riley as well," Hunter says.

After that Hunter let her go and Mandy headed back to the locker room. Most everyone else was at lunch or going over the run down for the show. Mandy placed the contract in her bag and than heard for lunch herself. What she missed was someone else coming into the room once she was gone and going through her bag.

Rental Car

Riley had dropped Mandy off earlier and than went to a local mall just to kill some time. He was never a big shopper but he didn't feel like spending a lot of time at a WWE taping. There were only so many times you could answers questions about what your plans were. Not helping things were still uneasy after his and Mandy's fight. Pulling the car into a space he parked it. Heading for the talent entrance and checked in before being handed a pass. Walking into the building he took a deep breath. "Why do I have that same feeling I did when I broke my neck," Riley thinks to himself. Breaking his neck had temporally forced him into retirement. He had gone for a dive and Tonga Loa hadn't caught him and wound up dropping him on his head. Going into the match he had a bad feeling and ignored it. As if another sign was about to go wrong his phone went off. It was his old buddy Rocky Romero.

"What's up Rocky?" Riley asks. "Dude you don't even give New Japan a chance? Tell me this is a lie," Rocky says. "Rock what are you talking about?" Riley asked confused. "Are you going to debut for WWE tonight?" Rocky asks. His tone is joking its not him being angry but he is clearly serious. "Well Rocky given my contract with New Japan isn't up until next year that would be a great way to get sued," Riley says. "Dude you don't get it Pro Wrestling Sheets just posted like actual contracts with your name on it," Rocky says. At first Riley was about to snap Sheets could be really hit or miss than he asked. "Posted like a photo?" "Yeah brother a photo with you name just waiting to be signed. And reports say you were sighted in town," Rocky says. "Well I am in town I am with Mandy. But I am not debuting," Riley says. It was a good thing Rocky didn't know about his meeting with Vince.

"Dude be ready I already had Chucky T and Trent asking me if it was true," Rocky warns. "Well tell them what I told you," Riley says. "You got it brother," Rocky says before hanging up. Right now bad feeling had turned in a blaring alarm telling him to run. One way or another this was going to go bad. "Hey there you are," Mandy says walking up behind him. "Just a second a Mandy," Riley says as he logs onto the website Rocky told him about. "What's up?" "Look at this," Riley says handing her his phone.

Mandy is in shock seeing the photo of the contract Hunter handed her online. There was no way in hell Hunter would have leaked this to the dirt sheets. She knew she hadn't and that could only mean someone went into her bag. "I can't believe they would do this," Mandy says. "You think it's real?" Riley asks. "I know it's real. I had a meeting with Hunter and he gave me a contract for you and one for me. But I put it in my bag," Mandy says getting mad. Riley lets out a whistle. Going through another person's bag was a major violation of locker room ethics. Hell Riley knew stories of guys getting kicked out for moving a bag or spelling crumbs on someone's. Mandy storms off toward catering. Riley runs in front of her. "Okay I get you are pissed. But lets take a second to think. And darling you knew its bad when I'm the calm one," Riley says.

"No Riley I am going to find out who did this," Mandy says. He puts his hands on her shoulders. "Do you have any idea who did this?" Riley asks. "I have some suspicions," Mandy says. "But no proof. Mandy just calm down please," Riley says. "If it were you..." "You would be trying to calm me down. And I get why you are upset. But you storming in demanding to know who did it is just going to lead to trouble. You just told me last night how much you don't like the feeling of you being viewed as the enemy on the roster," Riley says. He can see she is starting to calm down. "Go to the locker room see if they put them back in the bag," Riley suggested. "Alright," Mandy says. He follows her back to the locker room area. She goes into the women's and checks her bag. When she comes back out she has both contracts.

"Right where I put them but I can tell someone was in there. You know I always keep put my gear so the matching tops and bottoms are together. A few are mixed up. Someone took them out and rushed to put them back in," Mandy says.

Hunter's Office

"Is there any chance Mandy leaked it?" Stephanie asks looking at the post online. Hunter was at his desk. "I doubt it. The feeling I got was she doesn't think he's going to take the deal. Good chance something like this would be the nail in the coffin," Hunter says. "Than how did this get online?" Stephanie asks. "How any of this stuff ever gets online leaks. The talent makes connections with this scum bags," Hunter rants. "But for a whole contract to be posted like this... This isn't t he old source say stuff," Stephanie says annoyed. "Does Vince know?" Hunter asks. "Not yet. But he is going to hit the roof. He is still made about the time the NXT call sheet was put online. And if you are right about Morgan its only going to get worse. He wants this new things stopped NOW!" Stephanie says.

Meanwhile

Riley had manged to convince Mandy to come out to the car with him and take a breath. "Let me look it over," Riley says trying to distract her. She gives him the contract. "Five years," He says. "How long is AEW offering?" Mandy asks. "Five years as well. They want to make sure they can have a core roster set up. New Japan has traditionally done one year at a time. That might change with everything going on. My last deal was for two years and Okada among others are under much longer deals," Riley says. "So which ever you pick is gong to be it for a while," Mandy says. "I think you underestimating my ability to get fired," Riley jokes getting her to laugh. "So sign with WWE you hate after two months get fired,"She replies.

"Well look who it is is the man I am going to make a star," The Velveteen Dream says approaching them. "Leave us alone Patrick," Mandy says her bad mode returning. "Its Dream. And you should be grateful I am going to make sure this nobody from Japan actually makes it in the WWE," Dream says looking at Riley with disgust. Riley has dealt with guys like this for years and know just the way to deal with him. "I'm sorry who are you again?" Riley asks. "I am the Velveteen Dream." He says taking off his sunglasses. "Velveteen Dream never heard of him. You ready to go back in?" Riley says turning to Mandy. Mandy takes his hand and they move off laughing. "He is going to be so pissed," Mandy says.

Pissed was an understatement Dream followed them. "Do you not get what I am about do for you? You need to learn some respect young boy," Dream yells. "Sorry bro but I think the enhancement talent's locker room is down that way," Riley says. "I am a bigger star than you or those elite jokes will ever be," Dream claims. "Sure thing buddy dream big. I am sure you will get called up sooner or later you will get on the main roster… well maybe a quick rumble appearance like Doug Gilbert," Riley mocks. Mandy laughs out loud at that. Dream was upset he hadn't been called up full time yet. He and many of the NXT roster were at this taping to get some promo shots done with the company's photographers. With that Riley and Mandy keep moving.

They round a corner and stop dead in there tracks. "I know you couldn't stay away," Vince says looking at Riley. "Hello Mr. McMahon," Riley says. "Vince how are you?" Mandy asks. "I am good. So Riley..." Before Vince can finish Riley's phone starts to ring. Riley looks down and sees it's Cody. "I should really take this its mom," Riley lies. At this stage he is desperate to put off talking to Vince because he can tell the guy is convinced Riley showed up today and sign his contract. Riley takes a few steps away. "Hello." "Oh at least you take Cody's calls," Brandi says. "Yeah sorry about that. It just wasn't a good time," Riley says. "Is it a good time now?" Brandi asks. Riley looks over at Vince and Mandy, "There are worse times go a head."

"Real question can Mandy talk?" Brandi asks. "Not right now," Riley says. "Okay I know you tell the guys if you had signed your soul away. But has Mandy re upped?" Brandi asks. "Why?" "Well I am going to be the Chief Brand Officer for the company. The women's division is going to be a key priority for me. If that is going to need that I need talent. Tell her to give me a call before she signs anything," Brandi says. Riley look over at Mandy and Vince. "Hold on… Mom," Riley says. "What?" Brandi asks. "Just a second mom… Hey Mandy she wants to talk to you. I am sorry Mr. McMahon but my mother isn't the type to take no for an answer," Riley says. "No problem talk to you both later," Vince says leaving.

Mandy takes his phone. "Hi Ivy what's up?" Mandy asks. "Its not Ivy Morgan. Its Brandi." Mandy gives Riley a look but checks to make sure they are alone. "What's going on?" "Look I know your contract with WWE is coming up. But please just give me a chance to talk to you. All Elite Wrestling is going to have a great women's division. I want to bring you in," Brandi says. "Really?… When could we meet?" Mandy asks. "Are you looking the next house show loop. I think I can make it the same city on Friday," Brandi says. "I will be text me the details," Mandy says. "You got it and thank you," Brandi says before ending the call. "Your mother?" Mandy asks. "I didn't think it was a good idea to tell Vince I was taking a call from the heads of AEW when the owner of the WWE was right in front of me," Riley says. "What do you think Vince was going to call on a mob of other superstars?" Mandy asks.

As if on cue "Hey Morgan we need to talk," Is heard as Miz leads a group of talent up to them including Rusev, The Usos, Naomi, Big E, and Sheamus. "Now say the Rams are going to win the Super Bowl," Riley says to Mandy. "Morgan we are drawing the line in the sand. Either you sign with the WWE right now or you need to leave," Miz says. "Mike you can't be serious. What does it matter?" Mandy says. "It matters because he is starting a company trying to put us out of business. Maybe he's hear to steal booking plans," Miz says. "Look guys I am not starting anything," Riley says. "Oh yeah Vince gives you a personal pitch and you haven't signed yet. Tells me you are here as a spy," Sheamus yells. "You guys are acting insane. Do you think Vince and Hunter are giving him scripts or telling him who wins the rumble in a few weeks," Mandy says.

"Oh be quite Mandy everyone knows you are always looking to get a leg up over more talented people. I mean I am stuck having to carry you and put you over. What kind of trash it you are getting so huge offer," Naomi rants. Mandy is pissed and is about to yell back when Riley speaks up first. "Fine you guys want me to make decision? Well I made it. There is no way in hell I am joining the WWE if this what I have to deal with. I am going to change the world," Riley says. "Than leave!" Miz yells. "Let's go," Mandy says as she follows Riley out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Making the Call

Riley left and went back to the hotel. Mandy wound up working the taping but a clear tension was in the air. Hunter called asking for one more meeting with Riley and even offering to let go right to the main roster. Riley turned him down. A few people from the mob had apologized to Mandy but not all. Mandy had even admitted to Sonya she was considering leaving the WWE. She hadn't told her best friend about the meeting with Brandi Rhodes to get her to join AEW. She hadn't made her up mind for sure about anything but it couldn't hurt to listen. Brandi had set up for there meeting for a restaurant. The hostess showed Mandy to her table. Brandi was already seated and waiting for her.

"Did you flight go okay?" Brandi asks making small talk. "It was okay. Thankfully they didn't lose my luggage," Mandy says. "Tell me you don't check your gear? I learned the hard way why it's a bad idea. Wound up with no gear before a big show. And all Cody could say is I told you so," Brandi recalls. "I got lucky it happened to Sonya during out first week touring with NXT. Taught me to never do that," Mandy says laughing at her friends no long over misfortune. "So let's get down to business. Tony Khan has made this a priority," Brandi says. "How exactly if you don't mind me asking?" Mandy says. "No problem. Well main events slots for one. Equal pay..." "Equal pay how exactly?" That can mean anything," Mandy says. "Well its like this in WWE you are paired less than a man working in the same basic spot in a mid card role. In AEW you would make the same," Brandi explains. Mandy nods. Payouts for Evolution were just coming out outside of Rhonda who had special deal due to her MMA success the pay was lower than the guys made for a PPV.

"The women are going to be treated as equals and I have great talent I am working to bring in. Britt Baker and Kylie Rae. We just signed Penelope Ford," Brandi says. Mandy nods so far this seems great. "We are also working with talent overseas to add more depth. We also have ideas for what you and Riley can do together in story lines," Brandi says. "Oh really what?" Mandy asks. "Speaking of Penelope Ford we she is dating Joey Janela. We could easily do some inter gender matches," Brandi says. "Isn't Janela kind of crazy?" Mandy asks remembering the one video of Janela she has seen. "Yes he is. We are going to make him tone it down. And to his credit he's gained a very large following," Brandi says.

Being the Elite

Riley walked up to Scorpio Sky. "Hey Scorpio you got a second?" Riley asks. "Yeah sure what up Riley?" Sky asks. "You and I go way back. And I just wanted congratulate you on this great year," Riley says. "Thanks buddy," Sky says. "I mean and it's great how close you Frankie and CD are. You are like those guys," Riley says. "What guys?" "You know those guys they had swords," Riley says. "The Jedi Knights?" Sky asks. "No not the Jedi! You know the french guys were in that old book. All for one one for all," Riley says. "Oh the three musketeers," Sky says before realizing what he has he said. He turns around and there is Matt Jackson holding a three musketeers bar. "Thanks I'll take that," Riley says taking the candy and opening it to eat.

Convention Hall Before an Autograph Signing

"You really said all that?" Cody asks. "Well I was pretty pissed off," Riley says. "I wish I could have seen the look on Vince's face," Matt says. "So how did Mandy react?" Nick asks. "Yeah she's been pretty hopeful you go with them," Page adds. "If you need to move in I have a guest room," Marty says. "She was pretty pissed off at the locker room as well. And she's still made about someone going into her bag. Hell she could now leave the WWE," Riley says. "Okay its a lock you coming to AEW," Matt says. "I still got that meeting with New Japan," Riley says. "You are coming with us," Page says smiling. "We will see," Riley says.

Back with Mandy and Brandi

"Do you see Riley and I as heels or faces?" Mandy asks. "I think you are a natural heel. I love the stuff you are doing messing with Jimmy Uso. Its like when my mom used to watch soap operas and you had the vixen. How every early on I think anyone tied to the Elite will be seen as faces. I due know a while ago Riley pitched the idea of him turning on the group doing a bitter and jealous gimmick but New Japan didn't want it to happen," Brandi says. "I could see that working. Maybe even have me the devil on his shoulder," Mandy says. "Kenny told me once he thought he and Riley could match the emotion that he and Ibushi has brought out in fans," Brandi says.

They order lunch and keep talking. If nothing else Mandy feels a lost more secure that picking AEW wouldn't destroy Riley's career. This isn't going to be a fly by night company this is clearly a passion project for everyone. But was it the right move for her?

The Same time

"Riley son its so good to see you," Gedo greets as Riley enters the hotel suite. "Its good to see you to Gedo. Even if I'm not on Wrestle Kingdom," Riley says. "Look Riley I'm sorry about that. But card is packed. Lot of top talent get left off. And I need the pre show slot to set up what Chase and Yujiro will be doing next year," Gedo says. Tiger Hattoir sat on a sofa staying silent until now. "Riley you also have to understand we already have a lot talent on this show that's aren't locked in long term to New Japan," Tiger says. For many Tiger was a long time referee but his role in real life was much more important. He served as a liaison for US talent. He was also known to be brutally hones. "I understand that. It's just a bitter pill to swallow," Riley says. "Riley I see still big things for you. I have some great ideas," Gedo says. Riley nods as he sits down.

Tiger spoke next. "You know the US expansion is really going. With Kenny and the others leaving you would be one of the guys we want at the forefront." "I like the sound of that. I love Japan but the travel is getting rough," Riley admits. "It can be hell. Now we will still need you to come over. But the US presence if going to strong. At least two shows at the start of the year during the New Beginning tour. Also we are kicking off the G-1 in Dallas," Tiger says. "Dallas?" Riley asks stunned. "And I have a great idea for you at Madison Square Garden," Gedo promises. "Really what?" Riley asks. "Let's get to that latter. Let's talk money," Tiger says. Riley nods. Tiger hands Riley an offer. Riley looks it over. Its a pay raise but not a big one. Looking at the dates he will be in Japan its less but a clause is written in about more US based events.

"This looks really good. But I think I deserve a bit more money," Riley says. "We can talk to Bushiroad," Tiger promises. "I guess the real question is where do you guys see me. Do you think I can be a main eventer," Riley says. "Well Riley I know you have talent. But I got the main event pretty locked in even with Kenny leaving," Gedo admits. "Thanks for being honest," Riley says.

Mandy's Rental Car

Mandy pulled out her phone and called Riley she didn't expect to get him but wanted to leave a message. "Hey handsome just got done with Brandi. It was a really good meeting. I think she's got some great ideas..." Before she can finish a new call comes in from him. "Hey I was just leaving a message," She says. "How did it go?" He asks. "Pretty well I was actually really impressed. Seems like Brandi has some really good ideas. I actually have to give it a lot of thought. What about you how did the meeting with New Japan go?" She asks. "I've made up my mind," He says. "Really?" "Yeah now I just need to tell the guys."

ROH Tapings Later That Day

Cody and the Young Bucks were in the locker room waiting for Riley. He had called and asked them to meet with him. Riley entered the room and looked as his friends. "Okay where do I sign?" Riley asks. "You being serious?" Cody asks. "Met with New Japan earlier today. They made a pitch my gut says go with you guys," Riley says. "Hell yes," Nick says. "Lets make some things clear. I am never calling you guys boss," Riley jokes. "Lord and masters it is," Matt jokes. "How did the wife react?" Cody asks. "We have talked and talked and talked. She's okay with it. I think the Miz mob showed her I would never make it work in WWE. So I guess this means I you gotta film one of those segments where I find a timer on my phone," Riley says. "Oh yeah we do," Nick says. "Wait since the pay off is for the timers us meeting in Japan it wouldn't make sense. Let's save it for the rally," Matt says.

"Rally?" Riley asks. "Oh yeah once we get back from Japan we are holding a major rally to officially announce the company and some of the roster," Cody says. "Where is it happening Philly? Chicago?" Riley asks. "Ah Jacksonville at the Jaguar's stadium," Cody says. Riley sits down on a bench and thinks. "Its the day Smackdown is taping in Jacksonville isn't it?" "Yeah its a lot of reasons. But Smackdown being is a nice way to fire a shot across the bow," Nick says. "Okay but if the Miz mob shows up you gotta back me up," Riley says. Nick and Matt start snapping like they do in the play West Side Story.

WWE Show

The heavy tension since Tuesday was still in the air. "Look it would go a long way if you apologized," Sonya says to Naomi. "Why should I apologize?" Naomi says getting mad. "I mean come on Naomi you were part of a group that confronted her and her husband. And than you insulted her talent in the ring," Sonya says. "Not a chance," Naomi says leaving the locker room. "Look Sonya I know Mandy is your best friend but don't wind up on the wrong side of this," Carmella says also leaving. Becky Lynch moves over next to Sonya. "Those two are fools. Now I love my job but end the day it's a job. But what is causing this from you?" Becky asks. "She my best friend. You wouldn't stick up for Charlotte or Sasha or Bayle?" Sonya asks. "Of course I would but that is me. You are usually the type to let Mandy fight her own battles," Becky points out.

"This is different?" Sonya says. "Why? Not the first time people have gotten upset because Mandy found love," Becky says. Sonya looks around to make sure they are alone. "I think Mandy might leave the company," She admits. "Wouldn't shock me," Becky says. "What?" "Sonya you have to understand I have been in the business a lot longer than you. I know how to read a locker room pretty well. I think a lot of people are keeping there eyes open on what those guys are going to do," Becky says. "You really think so?" Sonya asks. "Look don't gossip this about but I know Peyton had to convince Tye not to ask for his release a while back. "What about you?" Sonya asks. "Well things have changed a bit now that I am the man. But I wasn't happy that long ago. Had my contract been up I would have listened to some offers," Becky says. "But with Mandy it's different," Sonya says.

"How?" Becky asks. "We didn't go on a TV show together to become AEW stars," Sonya says. "I get it. You are worried you might lose your friend," Becky says. "That's part of it. I mean I love having her around she the best travel partner. We have all these idea for our show. And talk of the women's tag titles next year," Sonya admits. As if on cue Mandy enters pulling her rolling bag. "Well I gotta go. But Sonya girl if you are so worried talk it out," Becky says getting up. "See you around Becky," Mandy says. "Hey Mandy that was bull what happened to you on Tuesday. Just know that little mob doesn't speak for all of us," Becky says. Mandy smiles at that its some much needed support from a respected leader in the women's locker room. Becky exits and Mandy finds the last empty locker and puts her gear in it.

"So where were you?" Sonya asks. "Oh I had some things to take care of," Mandy says not wanting to let anyone know about her meeting with Brandi. "Really what?" Sonya asks trying to be coy. "I had to do a conference call with Vanquish Fitness for my next photo shoot for them." Mandy lies. Vanquish was a company she had endorsement deal with dating back to her fitness competition days. "Oh okay," Sonya says knowing she is lying. "So how is the vibe backstage?" Mandy asks. "Some have dug into there position. A few asked if you were around so they could apologize though," Sonya says. "Good. I just want to enjoy work," Mandy says.

WWE Headquarters

Vince, Stephanie, Hunter, and several high ranking officials were in a meeting in Vince's office. On the desk were photos and copies of contract offers made to the Elite. "So what the hell happened? How could they all say no?" Vince demanded to know. "I still got time to make one final pitch to Omega," Hunter says. "But how could they all say no? What the hell could Tony Khan be offering them?" Vince rants. "People don't understand how hard it is to run a company. They got in in there head because they got a you tube show and some shirts in a store or two," Stephanie says. "What I don't get is what happened with Morgan? I could tell he was ready to sign," Vince claims. "His friends must have made on final big push or he got tempted by something New Japan was willing to give," Hunter says.

"Where are we with locking up the other free agents out there?" Vince asks. "Wait before we move onto that what about the talent we have with expiring contracts?" Johnny Ace asks. "Well that is not something we need to worry about. This isn't the nineties we have locked in the mind set the WWE is end all be all. At worst it will be years before anyone leaves us to work for what ever this new company will even be called," Stephanie says sounding like she is trying to convince herself. "We might need to worry a bit. Mandy Rose hasn't resigned for example and the Usos are driving a hard bargain. Tye Dillinger and a few others have posted some things online. And out of no where Dean Ambrose has stopped talking about a new deal," Hunter admits.

"Damn it!" Vince says hitting his desk. "Ambrose? How can he be unhappy?" Stephanie asks. "He's been here what six years he could just be ready to make a change. The Usos we have time to work on. These lower level guys wouldn't be the worst loss," Hunter admits. Vince meanwhile has picked up the photo of Riley. "Focus on Mrs. Morgan," Vince finally says.

Being The Elite

Riley's gear sat in an empty locker. The shot shifted suddenly to black and white as "Triple H" walked into the room. He was in a leather jacket carrying a sledge hammer and did a spit take. "Triple H" moved over to Riley's bag and placed note on top of it. He did one more big spit take and than walked out. The shot returned to normal color just as Riley into the room from the other end just missing "Triple H." Riley notices the note on his bag and looks around. He picks it up and reads aloud. "Missing the hot blonde? I can make your life a rose garden."

WWE Headquarters Hunter's Office

Triple H had just watched the latest Being The Elite. He had to give them credit it was always funny. Plus given he own use of humor and dressing up as The Rock and Vince he couldn't take offense if they dressed up Frankie Kazarian as him. The door to his office opened and Stephanie walked in. "I've been thinking. There is no way anyone of them can actually sign a contract for this company until the new year. They are still free agents," Stephanie says. "True, what are you getting at?" "We still have a chance to disrupt this thing. Our best chance is to use Mandy Rose," Stephanie says. "We already have made a pretty good offer. But what do you have in mind?" Hunter asks. "A real strong push for to keep Mandy around and I think we lead Riley right into NXT," Stephanie says. "You can try but I have my doubts. Stephanie just the read I got he's not a WWE guy," Hunter says.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Friends Till The End?

Should have posted this earlier but thanks to everyone reading this story, Special thanks to those putting it on alert and fave-riot lists. And extra special thanks to everyone that reviewed.

 _Riley Morgan Turns WWE, Mandy Rose on her way out?_

 _Dave Meltzer is reporting that Riley Morgan has turned down an offer from the WWE. Metltzer noted "The WWE went after him pretty hard. And there was a lot of hope the face he is married to Mandy Rose would make it easier. Yet they never really convinced him it was the right move for him." Word has it WWE wanted Morgan to start in NXT but he wasn't willing. Most now expect Morgan to sign with the upcoming All Elite Wrestling._

 _A more interesting twist might be what this means for Mandy Rose's WWE future. Her is set to expire soon and she could be interested in spending more time with her husband. At the very least All Elite would make an offer. "Riley's always been her biggest fan and he's talked her up to his friends." Metzler added._

ROH Show

"Guys I can't tell you enough it feels like a giant bolder is off my shoulders," Riley says sitting down and getting ready for one of his last ROH shows. "So hey what won it for us over New Japan?" Cody asks. "Being at home more. Plus let's honest. Kenny is the classic match every time out guy, Nick and Matt you are the drive and promotion guys, Cody you got the eye for business... but I'm the thing that makes me this go. I would never forgive myself if you failed," Riley jokes. "Get him," Nick says. The three all grab empty bottles that are around the locker room and throw them at Riley. Turn about being fair play Riley returns fire.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Hangman asks as he and Marty enter the room followed by Chris Daniels, Scorpio Sky, and Frankie Kazarian. "We are starting a new tradition. The AEW bottle war to celebrate the fact Riley Morgan is now All Elite!" Matt says. A cheer goes up from the room. "Well that that case," Daniels who has a bottle of water in his hand says tossing it at Riley. "Oh that stung a little," Riley says. "And now my run down is all wet thanks CD," Nick says. "Why did we hire him as head of talent relations?" Cody jokes. "Talent relations? Well this company is doomed," Riley fires away.

"Good than maybe I won't be alone so long," Marty says "Ah don't be like that Marty. You know we love you," Matt says. "Yeah its just after January fourth you are dead to us until your ROH deal is up," Cody says. Riley laughed at that. "Come to think of it shouldn't we call Tony?" Matt points out. "And Kenny as well given he's also a Vice President," Nick reminds them.

WWE Show

Mandy was teaming with Sonya to take on Naomi and Auska at a live event. It the kind of match you they had done a thousand times. Mandy tagged in charged at Auska hitting her jumping knee. Auksa falls back allowing Naomi to blindly tag in. Naomi came in a hit a drop kick. Mandy went down selling the move. The finish was coming up soon. Mandy got back up as Naomi went for the Rear View and hit it. Sonya had now recovered and took Naomi out with a spear. Auska came back into and hit her own hip attack on Sonya. Sonya sees it coming and the spill to the floor. Naomi is back up and Mandy rolls her up and puts her feet on the ropes stealing the win.

Mandy rolled out the ring and went to celebrate with Sonya as the fans booed. Together they head up the ramp to the back. "Good job ladies," Adam Pearce says as they reach the back. "Thanks Adam," Mandy says. "It must have been good you are normally our harshest critic," Sonya says. "Ah I feel generous today. Besides I got bigger fish to fry," Adam says heading toward The Miz. A second later Auska and Naomi come through the back. "Try not to be so damn stiff next time," Naomi snaps walking past. Mandy is about to same something back when Sonya stops her. "Not worth it." "You are right," Mandy says.

They head back to the locker room to shower and get changed. Sonya finishes first. Moving into the changing area both Becky and Charlotte are leaving for there match. Both Auksa and Naomi have already left. Sonya got changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Looking over at Mandy's bag she sees Mandy's phone is on top. She reaches out to sneak a peak but stops herself when she hears the show turn off. A few seconds later Mandy comes back to the changing area in only a towel. "How does this modern arenas not have hot water of for the showers," Mandy complained. "This place was built in like 1999 its not that modern," Sonya says. "Still come on I would have been warmer taking an ice bath," Mandy says. "It started out hot you just take to long," Sonya jabs. "I don't take that long," Mandy says.

"If you don't that one time they nearly locked the doors on us in NXT," Sonya reminds her. "Oh that was one time," Mandy claims. Sonya could actually point out several times in NXT and the performance center but lets it drop since the longer they debate the longer it will take Mandy to finish getting ready and she is starving. Mandy gets dressed and starts to brush her hair. "So what was that thing you had to take care of earlier?" Sonya asks. "Oh just some stuff for a photo shot I told you that," Mandy says. Sonya takes a deep breath. "And I don't believe you. Look I know something more is going on. I can get you not telling the others but it's me," Sonya says. Mandy is about to say something. "Look not here. Let's talk away from the arena," Mandy pleads. "Okay."

ROH Show

Riley walked down the ramp to the ring. Kenny King was already waiting for him. Riley climbed into the ring and the referee called for them to follow the code of honor. Riley extends his hand. Kenny acts like he's about to shake it but than pulls it back at the last second and slaps Riley in the face. Riley fires right back with a hard palm strike and already has King stunned just as the bell rang. Riley hits the Ode to Chono kick. Kenny goes down and Riley covers count of one count of two, Kenny kicks out. Riley pulls Kenny up and hits a butterfly suplex. Kenny rolls to the floor. Riley goes out to get him. Kenny is moving around the ring trying to get away from Riley. Kenny crawls back into the ring. Riley has to climb back into the ring Kenny gets up and drop kicks Riley in the head.

Riley is dazed and Kenny follows up with a spin kick and than a leg sweep. Riley goes down. Kenny hits a knee drop and covers count of one, count of two, Riley kicks out. King sets up for a the coronation DDT and hits it and covers again. Count of one count of two, Riley kicks out. Kenny is getting upset upset and lands some forearms to Riley's face. Kenny pulls Riley up and whips into the corner to hit shotgun knees. Kenny goes out the apron and takes time to mock the fans. Finally he goes for a sling shot corkscrew plancha. Riley moves and Kenny hits the empty mat hard. Riley gets back up and hits a jumping front kick and than does the cobra bite suplex. Riley locks on a headlock. Kenny fights back to his feet and gets free using the hair to pull Riley down.

Kenny is up first and hits a capoeria kick that puts Riley back down he than follows it up with a springboard block buster and covers. Count of one count of two, Riley kicks out. Kenny goes for a last chancery but Riley blocks it. King goes manage to land a modified neck breaker. Kenny than hits a spine buster. "I am Kenny King! I am the truly ELITE!" Kenny yells standing up. Why this is going one Riley has kipped up drawing a cheer. Kenny is to busy posing to notice and assumes the cheers are for him. When Kenny turns around he walks right into Ode to Chono from Riley. Riley sets for his jumping STO the Final Wave. When he goes for it Kenny low blows him which the referee doesn't see. King pins him and puts his feel on the ropes. Count of one count of two, count of three. Riley rolled to the floor so Kenny could celebrate.

Riley makes his way to the back selling the low blow. When he gets through the curtain. "Okay none of you can claim I am not willing to job," He says. Hunter the booker of ROH looks like he's about to say something but than walks away. "What's his deal?" Riley asks. "Riley you guys are leaving. And he's never really liked you that much given how much you poke holes in his ideas," Marty says. "He shouldn't book so much crap... Any way I'm off to shower," Riley says.

"He's heading for the locker room the Elite is using. When he gets in there he sees Cody is on his cell phone. "Ah he just walked in now. See you at home darlin," Cody says before hanging up. "I sure hope that was Brandi," Riley says. "It was. She was filling me in her meeting with Mandy," Cody says. "Okay before you ask me what Mandy thinks tell how Brandi thinks it went," Riley says. "Well Brandi thinks it went well. She thought Mandy was at the very least more open to becoming All Elite than she would have thought," Cody says. "You wife is pretty smart," Riley tells him. "Well I guess the tables have turned now AEW has the inside man," Cody says. "Not really. Look Cody end of the day Mandy let me make decision. I am letting her make hers. And its different. For me I have never worked for the WWE and well New Japan was my dream. Mandy has only worked for them and she dreamed about it for years. I have a lot of friends in this business outside of the WWE. All of Mandy's closest friends in the business she met in WWE or NXT," Riley says.

"I can understand that. Hell same way for me. I signed with WWE and got started in OVW. Leaving was the scariest damn thing I have ever done. But for me it paid off," Cody says. Riley sits down. "I know it could it pay off for her as well. But that's her call," Riley says. "Well I am up," Cody says standing up and heading for the ring. "Go get them man," Riley says.

Mandy and Sonya's Hotel Room

"Okay so come on what is going on?" Sonya asked once they were alone. "Alright but you need to keep this secret. I already have enough heat with everything going on already. I don't need to deal with anymore," Mandy says. "Hey come on its me. You can trust me more than anyone," Sonya says. "Okay I was meeting with Brandi Rhodes," Mandy admits. "What about?" Sonya asks already knowing. "Well I am about to become a free agent. Riley is going to go with his friends. Brandi is going to be an executive for All Elite she wanted to try and recruit me," Mandy says. "So you would just leave the WWE to follow your husband in some excuse to hang out with his friends?" Sonya rants. "Wow calm down," Mandy says.

Sonya takes a deep breath. "I kept asking Riley to consider WWE I should at least consider AEW," Mandy says. "Do you not recall all the hard work you have done to get to signed by the WWE? Than get called up from NXT to the main roster? Or get pushed?" Sonya asks. "Really you think I could forget all that?" Mandy says stating to get upset. "I just see how badly this could backfire," Sonya says. "It could also be the biggest success in wrestling in many years. And a great chance to be with Riley and make off for how much time we are apart," Mandy says. "You are going to ruin your whole career," Sonya tells her. "Because I am only a star due to the WWE right?"

"You have to admit they have done a lot for you and me," Sonya says. "And they have gotten years of my hard work. I don't owe them anything," Mandy says. "Think about what you owe yourself. The WWE to wrestling is what the NFL is to football or the UFC is to MMA," Sonya says. "I have not made up my mind. But why shouldn't I listen be open to leaving. I mean in the NFL if you are drafted by the Jets you can wait out your contract and go play for the Rams or Patriots. If nothing else I can use this to get a better offer from the WWE," Mandy points out.

Riley and Mandy's home a few days later

"I have never seen Sonya like that," Mandy says. "She cares," Riley says as they move into the back yard to sit down and relax with a glass of wine. "I know she cares but it seemed like she was lecturing me. And don't you try to defend her because I remember angry you get when your father does that to you," Mandy says. "Well thanks to you I don't have to worry about that anymore," Riley says. "But you know what really upsets me?" Mandy asks. Riley stays silent he knows she will finish that thought soon enough. "I think she might have been the one that went through my bag," Mandy finishes. "Okay other than just being angry do you have any proof? I mean this is your best friend," Riley says. "No I don't," Mandy says.

"Mandy I don't think she would betray you like that. Back when I hurt you over Total Divas and I came to Orlando to make with you, I have never been more scared than when I wound up face to face with her. She also told me at our wedding if I hurt you she would break my neck again," Riley says. "Or because she is one hundred percent convinced leaving the WWE is a bad idea she did this to try and make the heat to hot to even consider leaving," Mandy theorizes. "Or just as likely it was Naomi, or Carmella, or Charlotte, or Lana, or some random arena employee that snuck in the locker room," Riley says. "Why would they do that?" Mandy asks. "Why would Sonya?" Riley asks.

"The worst part is she just assumes I am already leaving," Mandy says. "Or she is scared you are leaving. Look I freaked out when the guys told me they were leaving New Japan and ROH. Maybe Sonya feel the same way. Did you tell me she just resigned last fall?" Riley asks. Mandy nods. "And you two got started on Tough Enough together. You trained together and have been linked on the main roster since you got brought up. Sonya could simply be scared her best friend is leaving her behind," Riley says. "Why do you have to make good points?" Mandy asks.

"Look talk to Sonya. Lay it all out there. Push comes to shove buy here a doughnut," Riley jokes. "Shouldn't you be pushing for me to sign with AEW? And thus me fighting with Sonya helps your cause?" "You being unhappy never helps me," Riley says. She leans in and kisses him.

WWE Performance Center

Sonya was in the middle of a workout. The Center was open for all WWE talent to use if they were in town. Putting down the bar she grabbed her water bottle. "Looking great," A voice says behind her. Sonya is stunned as she turns around and sees Stephanie McMahon walking up behind her. "Stephanie hello," Sonya says awkwardly. "Sorry to bother you but I was in town and I think we need to talk," Stephanie says. "Oh sure," Sonya says. "Sonya you are the kind of person we need more of. Someone that gets the importance of for lack of a better term paying dues. You show up you get your job done and you don't complain about getting a bigger role," Stephanie says. "Well thanks," Sonya says. "We got some big things planned for you in the new year," Stephanie says.

Sonya smiles at that. "The Women's tag titles are going to be a big deal. A lot of people think that we need to put them on Bayle and Sasha. But the truth is they haven't lived up to expectations. Than there are you and Mandy. A lot of people wrote you off and you just keep getting better and better," Stephanie says. "We have worked very hard," Sonya says. "I know you have and it would be a real shame if you two left before that worked really paid off," Stephanie says. "I am committed to the WWE Stephanie. I hope you and the rest of the management know that," Sonya says. "I know you are. And look sooner not later you are going to be on top. But I think there is real magic with you and Mandy together. So how do I keep Mandy around. I know the big key would be getting her husband," Stephanie says. "I know Riley doesn't want anything to do with NXT. And he would need to know you were committed to making him a priority on the main roster. Not just someone who maybe appears once every few weeks," Sonya says.

"Now I can't actually offer this given you aren't Riley. But if Riley were here I would offer him a US title win on night one. Same night put the three of you together in a faction. Add someone like Adam Cole or the Good Brother to it," Stephanie says. "Are you serious?" Sonya asks. "Unless I'm with my kids I really don't joke around," Stephanie says as she turns to leave. "Holy crap this changes everything," Sonya says out loud when she is alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Not So Dandy

Mandy stood outside Sonya's apartment and knocked on the door. "Alright what do I owe you? Oh Mandy you are not the pizza guy" Sonya says opening the door and holding her wallet. "No I'm not. You got a second so we can talk?" Mandy asks. "Yeah sure come in," Sonya says. "Wow this place is a lot nicer than our old apartment," Mandy says. "It helps I don't have you around making a mess all the time," Sonya jokes. "Hey I was the neat one," Mandy claims. "No you weren't. Everyone once and a while you would do some big deep clean so you would think you were the neat one. But you were also the one to just leave anything any where. I mean it's a small miracle I didn't hurt myself tripping over the shoes you would leave everywhere but your closet," Sonya says. "Oh do I have to remind you about the infamous stuck fork incident. That was on you. You want to eat in your room fine but get all the silver wear out when you are done," Mandy scolds.

They both laugh remembering the old times living together. "Oh let's not forget about the time with the oven," Sonya declares. "That was your fault!" Mandy says. "You should have read the instructions how those chemicals," Sonya says laughing harder. "You told me to just spray it," Mandy claims. Sonya's pizza order comes. After paying the delivery man the two sit on sofa. "So hey I got big news. Has Riley signed with AEW officially yet?" Sonya asks. "Well no none of the guys can sign until January when there deals with New Japan and ROH end," Mandy says glade this conversation is going this way as it will give her a chance to ask about going through her bag at TV. "Okay well I was at the performance center yesterday. Just so happened Stephanie was there. And you will not believe this," Sonya says getting excited. "Okay what is going on?" Mandy asks.

Sonya recaps Stephanie's idea telling her everything from them winning the soon to be created women's tag titles, the forming of a faction led by Riley. "Think about it this could amazing," Sonya says. "It could be but it won't happen," Mandy says. "Why?" Sonya asks. "Sonya Riley already made up his mind. It doesn't matter if he doesn't technically have a contract yet. He's not going to listen to anything from the WWE," Mandy says. "Well you can make him listen think how much this could do for our… especially your career," Sonya says. "It could be huge for my career. And being the first tag champs with you would be fantastic. Except for the fact Riley gave his word to his friends. All me trying to convince him to listen to the WWE would do is start a fight," Mandy says.

"You have changed so much since marrying him," Sonya lets slip out. "What are you talking about?" Mandy says getting mad. "You have changed. Mandy you used to be so driven to get to the top. Now you are just following Riley's lead," Sonya claims. "What are you talking about?" Mandy yells. "Mandy this is a chance of life time. Yet you are so worried about his feelings are saying pass. If anything the old Mandy would be running out of her to knock some sense into him about this play time with his friends company," Sonya says. "Hey I love Stephanie's idea. But I just know Riley won't accept a WWE offer. Now maybe the could modify the idea get my old pairing with Adam Cole going or something," Mandy says. "Oh that will go over well. Sorry Steph your awesome idea wasn't enough to convince some..." "Some what?" Mandy says now infuriated.

"I am just saying stop only being Mrs. Riley Morgan," Sonya says. "So what you think everything I do is about my husband. Its out of the realm of possibilities I would on my own consider a change in my career path? I bet you think I only have any interest because I married Riley. Well see you around friend," Mandy says before storming off.

Later Riley and Mandy's place

"I've made up my mind I am going with All Elite! Call up Cody or Brandi or Tony or Kenny or..." "Whoa slow down," Riley says seeing she is upset. She had stormed into the house and started talking a mile a minute. "No it's official I am leaving the WWE. Hell I should post it on twitter," Mandy says getting her phone out. Riley grabs it away from her. "Okay before you post something on Twitter you might regret tell me what happened. Mandy you are clearly upset," Riley says. "I don't want to talk about it," Mandy says. "Come I know it's got to be pretty bad if you are this upset. Did Sonya admit she went through your bag? Did she deny it but than slipped up and confirmed it was her?" Riley pleads for her to tell him.

"She called me Mrs. Riley Morgan. She had the audacity to imply I stopped caring about me career just to make you happy," Mandy says. She lets it hang. "And you are kind of worried it might be true," Riley says. He's not mad or trying to be judgmental. Its he knows his wife. "I'm sorry," Mandy says. "You got nothing to be sorry about. Mandy that is a problem a lot of couples have. Where do you draw the line on making you spouse happy vs. your hopes, needs, dreams, wants and etc," Riley says. "I feel like I am walking a tight rope sometimes when it comes to talking to you about our careers," Mandy says. "Just don't call me someone who rides other people's coat tails will be fine," Riley says. Both he and Mandy smile. The line about him riding other people's coat tails was a call back to there early days.

"Look Mandy I don't think Sonya went through your bag. I don't think she meant to say exactly what she said. Sonya and you have been joined at the hip since the start. I think Sonya might be scared about losing your friendship. Hell remember I told you I flipped out and walked out of the room when the guys told me about AEW. And a lot of it was I didn't want to lose my friends," Riley tells her. "But she could have just said that," Mandy points out. "Well what caused this fight exactly?" Riley asks. "Stephanie had a story line idea for us," Mandy says. "Something apart of the story you guys are doing with Auska, Naomi, and Jimmy?" Riley asks. "Not just us as in Sonya and I. Us meaning you as well. Stephanie knows you haven't officially signed yet," Mandy explains.

"What kind of idea?" Riley asks. She explains the idea of them all being in a faction and how Riley would win a title on his main roster debut. "I can kind of see why Sonya is so excited," Riley says. "I would be to except I know the door is closed for you in the WWE," Mandy says. "Honey give it a couple of days talk when you get back on the road," Riley says. "I just hope things haven't changed to much," Mandy says.

 _Group Chat_

 _Riley: Hey guys I need some advice. Mandy and Sonya are fighting. Should I try to fix it_

 _Nick: Yes Matt: No Cody: Maybe_

 _Riley: Gee thanks guys._

Omaha Nebraska

It wasn't often Riley had an off weekend much less several of them in a row. But with benig left off both Final Battle and Wrestle Kingdom he had now had several. Not exactly the way he thought his New Japan or Ring of Honor runs would end but it was better than a broken neck. So with Mandy back out on the road Riley had decided to head for his home town to let his family in on the major changes. He sat in the living room of his child hood home surrounded by his parents, sister and two brothers. "So you will be in the states more often next year?" His mother Ivy asked. That always seemed to be her main concern how often he was in the states. "Well yeah for right now it seems AEW will be pretty limited to North America. As for what I know your next question will be hopefully I can visit Omaha more often," Riley explains.

"So you are like an executive?" His sister Julia asks. "Yeah Riley an executive never going to happen," His brother Josh says. "For right now I just want to be a wrestler. Nick, Matt, Cody, and Kenny are the executives along with Tony and guys like Daniels and Billy Gunn," Riley says. His father Robert was quite. For many years Dr. Robert Morgan had not supported Riley's career. Things has gotten better but still the old memories were there. "I just have one question," Robert finally says. "Sure go ahead dad," Riley says wondering if this where his father expresses all his doubts and calls this a stupid move. "Do we get free tickets to the first show?" Robert says smiling.

WWE Headquarters

Vince McMahon slammed the phone on his desk down on the receiver. "The fucking MGM grand won't play ball. They got already let those invaders book the building," He ranted. "Let's not worry about The Elite right now. We need to get ready for the Rumble and lock things down for WrestleMania," Triple H says. But Vince isn't to be deterred."What I really don't get what went wrong with Mandy Rose's husband? What the hell could they have offered him?" Vince asks. "Guy is just strange Vince," Hunter claims. "Where are with Stephanie's plan?" Vince asks. "I know she talked to Sonya. We can make the official pitch to Mandy on Tuesday," Hunter says. "If she doesn't resign than I want her push decreased," Vince orders.

Hotel Parking Lot

The first day back on the road had been awkward. Mandy and Sonya still traveled together but they barley talked. Mandy waited by the car as Sonya finished checking out. "Ready to go?" Sonya asks. "Yeah sure," Mandy says. Sonya opens the trunk and they put there bags in it. "You want to drive?" Sonya asks. "Yeah sure," Mandy says taking the keys. They got in the car and headed for the next city. As they reach the highway. "So Omaha is Riley going to be there?" Sonya asks. "Yeah he's already in town visiting his family. Although he's not coming to the show. Still to much heat with AEW forming," Mandy says. "Smart move," Sonya says. Mandy mumbles something under her breath. "What?" Sonya asks getting mad. "Why doe sit suddenly seem like you hate Riley," Mandy yells. "I already explained this," Sonya claims. "I think I need to find someone else to ride with," Mandy says.

"Fine be that way. I might as well get used to you not being around any way," Sonya says. "You act like I have already signed with All Elite. I can't believe you are making me the villain because I took a meeting," Mandy says. Before Sonya can responded the sound of sirens are heard. Mandy looks up in the rear view mirror and sees a cop behind her. Looking down at the speedometer she sees she is going a good fifteen miles above the speed limit. A bad week was getting worse.

Getting the ticket delayed them a full thirty minutes. That whole time they said nothing to each other. When the cop sent them on there way they stayed silent. "We have to pick a place for the show," Mandy finally says. "Maybe we should just skip a week," Sonya says knowing she is talking about DaMandez doughnuts. "No I don't want to disappoint the fans and the numbers have been growing really well. Skipping a week would hurt that," Mandy says. "Alright I'll see what I can find for Tuesday," Sonya says pulling out her phone. By the way I don't hate Riley," Sonya says. "I am sick of fighting with you," Mandy says. "How do you think I feel? I am losing my best friend," Sonya says. "I feel the same way. And all I did was take a meeting," Mandy admits.

More silence fell over the two. Outside of Sonya finding a doughnut place they didn't talk. Finally just after cross a state line Sonya asks. "I am getting hungry. Can we get lunch?" "Yeah sure I'll pull off next exit," Mandy says. "MANDY LOOK OUT!"

Mandy slammed on the breaks and turned hard to the left. "What a fucking moron!" Sonya yells as a car going the wrong way up the ramp nearly misses them. Mandy badly shaken pulls the car over and hyperventilate. "Hey it's okay," Sonya says taking her friends hand. "Oh my god," Mandy finally says. "We are fine we are safe," Sonya assures her. Another car pulled over a young African American man gets out and comes up to there car and knocks. Sonya reaches over Mandy to roll down the window. "You two okay? I saw what happened." "We're fine just shaken up," Sonya says. "My wife is calling the state trooper guy could have gotten someone killed. Drive safely," He says going back to his car. Mandy is still breathing heavy.

"Come on count with me it will help calm you down like it did back in NXT," Sonya says. When they first started out Mandy would get stage fright right before they went on. To help her calm down Sonya and she would count it was a way to get her mind off the match and instead focus on something else and break the spell of the panic. By the time they get to to twenty she is calmer. "Can you drive?" Mandy asks. Sonya nods she gets out and takes the driver's seat at Mandy slides over.

Later at an I-Hop

"I should told you about the meeting with Brandi. I mean if there is one person I can trust in the locker room its you," Mandy says as they wait for there food. "I shouldn't have gotten so nosy or mad or judgmental," Sonya admits. "So are we making up?" Mandy asks. "Come on we could never stay to mad at each other for to long," Sonya says.

WWE Private Jet

"Well I checked Twitter as of yesterday he was in Omaha," Stephanie says. "Well Vince has made it clear he wants Mandy and Riley signed this weekend. If not Mandy's ends," Hunter says. "That a bit extreme. But I see his point. I think I can lock up Mandy easy enough. The real issue is getting a meeting with Morgan. I mean he's clearly strange. My father meets with him and he thinks he's to good for the WWE. What kind of ego must he have?" Stephanie rants. "Look this thing they are doing is bound to fail. But the kind of damage it could do to the business is bad for us," Hunter says. "Trust me I remember the damage WCW did. Talent demanded to much money. When they flopped it made getting television deals harder. Our family has finally got Sports Entertainment to a respectable place," Stephanie rants.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Decision Are Made and World Change

Hotel Room Omaha Nebraska

"Alright Deville time to settle this," Riley says. "I agree," Sonya says. Riley places the pizza box on the table. "Get ready to get have a great pizza and eat crow," Riley says. "Its a chain no way it's that good," Sonya says as Mandy laughed. Nearly getting in a serious car wreck put everything in perspective and what ever fight they were having was already over with. "Oh my god that is really good," Sonya says taking a bite. Riley does a fist pump and goes, "Victory!" "Okay I admit this is really good," Sonya says. "So are you two done. Some of us have a show tonight," Mandy says. "Hey I need to carb load," Sonya claims. "I'm just hungry," Riley says. "Sonya we gotta go," Mandy says. "Let me finish this," Sonya says. "Do great," Riley says. "Don't eat the whole thing," Mandy says.

"Oh don't worry I got stuff to do," Riley says getting up. "What kind of stuff?" Mandy asks. "Just stuff," Riley says opening the closet. "Is that your gear bag?" Mandy asks. "Yeah," Riley says. "I thought you weren't wrestling this weekend," Mandy says. "Oh no I just gotta film something for Being the Elite," Riley says. "Or you could just make it easy and join the WWE," Sonya says. ""Sure I'll just stab all my friends in the back," Riley jokes.

Mandy and Sonya go to open the door just as Hunter and Stephanie are about to knock. "I gotta stop coming to WWE booked hotels," Riley thinks. "Perfect timing," Hunter says. "Can we come in?" Stephanie asks but they don't wait for an answer and just walk in. "Ah sure," Mandy says preventing Riley from saying no which she knows he was about to say. "Riley how are you?" Stephanie asks. "I am running late," Riley says bluntly. "Sonya could you give us a second?" Hunter asks. "Yeah sure," Sonya says leaving. "I gotta go to," Riley says. "Just one second Riley we really need to talk," Stephanie says. "Yeah you owe it to us to let us make one final pitch," Hunter says. Mandy felt dread building. Riley was done hearing about going to the WWE and being told he owed them was going to tick him off.

"There is no need for a final pitch. I already made up my mind," Riley says. "Well if that's true just listening to a pitch won't do any harm," Stephanie says. "Riley chance of a life time here. I am sure you heard what we have planned. A big debut with a title win on the main roster. Being paired up with your wife and good friends," Hunter appeals. "Sounds like a great idea. I wish you would have pitched that instead of a feud with Velveteen Dream. Or maybe have Vince talk about that when he comes to see me instead of just stuff about what a big star outside of the ring I could be," Riley says. "You act like being a star outside of the ring is a bad thing. A lot of people's whole goal is to become a WWE superstar," Stephanie says.

"Hunter, Stephanie to be fair Riley has made up his mind. Its not fair to ask him to reconsider," Mandy says trying to step in. "This isn't the fair business Mandy. Alright Morgan I think I see what is going on here. You have some pipe dream that you guys are going to compete with us. Well let's make it clear my father has squashed much ants that The Young Bucks and Tony Khan," Stephanie says getting mad and getting into Riley's face. "Steph calm down," Hunter says to her. "No I won't. Sports Entertainment belongs to my family," Stephanie declares. "Its a good thing I'm a PRO WRESTLER!" Riley finally declares.

Silence falls over the room. Mandy is actually relieved Riley stooped himself at that. She was convinced when he finally snapped he would just keep going and ranting and toss in a few curse words. "Riley I have seen this before. Some fan that has a little bit of money thinks they can jump. I've seen good talent sink there careers. What we are offering you is the safer bet," Hunter says. "I have said no," Riley says trying to stay calm this time. Safer bet didn't mean safe. "Do you not understand you are hurting her career as well?" Stephanie asks. "What does that mean?" Mandy asks her own temper flaring.

Stephanie now knows she may have gone to far starts to back peddle. "Just think of Mandy the two of you together could do amazing things with our creative muscle behind it." Riley sees through it. Stephanie just threaten his wife's career. She had the fucking nerve to storm into there hotel room trying to force some meeting. Than when she doesn't hear a easy yes or doesn't at the least get some bow down to the all might McMahon family name she mocks him, his friends, and threatens Mandy. He's about to go. He's about to tell this rich bitch to stick it up her ass when he locks eyes with Mandy. She mad to but also confused and well hurt. She's now been turned into a pawn for the WWE. His eyes shift to Hunter who seems to be trying to figure out how to get this back on track. "Mandy please understand we see you as a talented performer. We need to know you are in for the long haul with the company. The best way it seems is to get Riley to join as well," Hunter claims.

"That's right Mandy. The potential in this story alone could make you. We could really take the feud with Naomi and Jimmy to one of the hottest feuds in a long time," Stephanie claims. "If I'm supposed to be US champion why would I be working with a tag team wrestler?" Riley asks. "Well you see… We would have to wrap up Mandy's current story," Stephanie claims. "Look Mandy we would really like you to resign this weekend. Before we finalize some upcoming bookings," Hunter says. "And if I don't? Say I need some more time to think things over?" Mandy asks. "Well we would have adjust things and well we couldn't just change plans back," Hunter claims. "Okay thanks. If you need answer now than I guess I will have to not resign," Mandy says.

"What? Don't be rash," Riley of all people says. He always going to support her but he's worried once again she's emotional and saying something she doesn't mean. "I am not resigning. I was already on the fence and this has convinced me not to do it," Mandy says. "Hold on Mandy you can't do that," Stephanie says. "No I will finish up my dates. I am signed through the end of the year I will work that," Mandy says. "Let's not get carried away. You don't need to make your mind up today," Stephanie says. "Than why did you suddenly put some much pressure for me to," Mandy says. Hunter whispers something to Stephanie. "Well we should get going. Mandy we should talk at television," Hunter says.

Once they are gone Riley and Mandy both sit on the bed. "Okay wow," Riley finally says. "So my whole career has changed," Mandy says. "Are you sure?" Riley asks. "Yes Riley I am sure. That convinced me it's a good time to leave," Mandy says. "Good because that really pissed me off. They way Stephanie talked to you. Hunter tried to be a professional but even he threatened you. Either sign now or your push is over," Riley says. "And oh I better make sure you go back on your word," Mandy finishes. "Its going to be a crazy ride Mandy," Riley says. "What else is new. As long as we are together," She says before they kiss.

"I should go with you just in case anyone tries to stir up trouble," Riley says. "I actually that that is a bad idea. I think people will respect I am leaving as long as I do business on the way out. You going I think you unload on Stephanie," Mandy says. "Odds are your right," Riley says. "So I call Brandi first or should I let it wait a day?" Mandy asks more trying to think out loud. "Are you sure?" Riley asks. "Just because I am leaving the WWE now doesn't mean I can't go back. Let's try this together," Mandy says. "I got it you call Brandi and I'll call Cody. You take Nick and I'll take Matt," Riley says. "Wait I need to tell Sonya and some other friends first," Mandy says. He nods.

WWE Smackdown Live Event

Mandy expected a rush of people asking her if it was true. Instead the first person from the roster to notice her was The New Day and they just said hello. If they thought anything was up they didn't show it. She made her way to the women's dressing room. She hopped Sonya was in there alone. No luck, Becky, Charlotte as well as Auska, and Naomi were in there. "Hey there you are Mandy," Charlotte says. "Now please tell me you two are friends again," Becky says looking at Mandy and Sonya. "Hey we made up yesterday," Sonya says. "Yeah we did," Mandy assures them. "Good because I would hate to have to knock some sense into you," Becky jokingly threatens. "No problems here," Mandy says.

Everyone starts to get ready. "Hey when you got a second we need to talk," Mandy whispers to Sonya. Sonya nods. After a while the locker room clears out. "Finally I've been wanting to ask how it went?" Sonya asks. "A disaster," Mandy says. "Oh no Riley hit Hunter? Because I heard he got to the building and stormed right into an office," Sonya says. "No Riley didn't hit Hunter. And Hunter really wasn't the problem till the end. But Stephanie nearly got him to snap," Mandy says. "Wait how?" Sonya asks. "Stephanie basically ran down anything outside of the WWE. Refused to listen when Riley said his mind was made up. Threatened to not push me if he didn't sign," Mandy says. "I don't think you have to worry about that. Stephanie has a hair trigger from what I hear and is really defensive of the WWE," Sonya says.

"It won't matter even if she meant it. Sonya I've decided to turn down the extension they offered me. They way they treated Riley and I today convinced me it's a good time to move on," Mandy says. "Man that meeting must have gone worse than I thought it ever could have gone," Sonya says. "It wasn't a meeting. It was an ambush and that is part of what upsets me. They didn't ask for a meeting they just showed up and well you saw them barge in. And just the threats. For right now I am ready to move on," Mandy says. "I am going to miss you so much," Sonya says. The two friends hug.

"What's going on?" Charlotte asks as she walks back into the locker room. "I was just telling Sonya that I'm leaving when my contract is up," Mandy says. No use in hiding it. It might actually make things easier the quicker people find out. "Oh wow good luck," Charlotte says stunned. "Thanks," Mandy says." From there they move onto the show. Word spreads quickly. A few people asks her about it. During this tour she and Sonya were working tag matches against Auskua and Naomi with Sonya usually taking the fall. Mandy expected things to be changed where she would take the fall. There was a change only it was her pinning Naomi.

Hotel room later that night

"So everything really went fine?" Riley asks as he and Mandy get ready for bed. Mandy would have a day off before heading to TV. Riley had decided to travel with her and Sonya. Just in case something went down. With everything that had gone on they had put off calling Brandi to take her offer off until tomorrow. They would also stop by his parents place to tell them and they needed to call her family. So far no word of her impending departure had stayed off the internet. But they also knew it wouldn't last.

Riley turned down the covers on the bed. Mandy gets a coy smile on her face. She grabs a pillow and hits him with it. "Hey. Careful now. I warn you I was undefeated undisputed pillow fight champion of the Morgan household growing up. "Come I need to blow off some steam," She says before hitting him again. He grabs a pillow and hits her. She laughs and the wind up hitting each other a few times before Riley grabs her and kisses her. The fall onto the bed. Mandy reverses potions she winds up on top. She loving strokes his face. "I love you. I can't wait to do this together," Mandy says. "Your the woman whose love convinced me I could walk again. You mean the world to me," Riley says as they kiss again and begin to make love.

The Next Day

"Hey girl," Brandi greets when she answers the phone. "Hi Brandi, Riley is here too," Mandy greets. "Hey Riley how is it going?" "Pretty good for me. I think Mandy needs to tell you something," Riley says. That got Brandi's attention. She was hoping this was more than a social call. "Is that job offer still on the table?" Mandy asks. "Hell yes it is. Hold on... Add Mandy to the list of confirmed talent," They hear Brandi say most likely to Cody. "Brandi just know I have a few weeks before my contract is up," Mandy says. "Hey not a problem at all. Kenny can't sign until the middle of January. And we aren't even officially announcing anything until January first," Brandi assures her. They hear Cody say something but can't make out what. "I'll ask… When exactly does your deal expire?" Brandi asks.

"A week before the rumble. I was never injured for any extended time so they can't add time on. And I won't have a non compete clause," Mandy says. "The Vegas rally," Brandi says. "What Vegas Rally? I thought we were doing in Jacksonville," Riley says. "Cody you were supposed to tell him… Oh sure blame Nick and Matt. Look Riley, Cody will explain more later but we are doing two rallies. Once in Jacksonville than on in Vegas to announce more talent mainly officially Kenny," Brandi explains. "Makes sense," Riley says. "Mandy welcome to All Elite Wrestling," Brandi says.

Being The Elite

Riley was in his living room looking for something. "Where the hell is it? I mean bad enough I don't booked for Final Battle, I don't get booked for Wrestle Kingdom and now I lose my damn phone," Riley rants as he turns over couch cushions. The clears sound of ticking can be heard all of a sudden. Riley goes over to a closet where the ticking is coming from. When he opens the closest bunch of stuff including, boxing gloves, shin guards, a basket ball old ring gear fall on him. "At least I found my phone," Riley says pulling a phone off a shelf in the closet and showing a screen with the countdown timer. "Wait this isn't my phone," Riley says.

ROH Locker Room

"So we got Riley and Mandy both. Britt Baker, the deal with OVE is signed," Matt says. "Right and Kenny can sign in few weeks. Pac loves the idea of facing Hangman," Nick adds. "Tony has his meeting set with Jericho. Guys this could actually work," Cody says. "Well it better," Matt Jokes. "Speaking of which we got to lock down some matches for Double or Nothing," Nick says. "Well Nick you and I know what we want to do. And they should be willing to meet soon. Hangman and Pac of course. Kenny and Jericho, Cody you got your things set up," Matt says. "Really that only leaves Riley," Cody says.

"Oh I got an idea for Riley," Matt says. "Really what is it?" Nick asks. Matt explains what he is thinking. "That would be a hell of a match," Nick says. "I bet he would jump at the chance to do it," Cody says.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 A Shot Across The Bow

It was Monday that word of Mandy's impending departure got out. Pro Wrestling Sheets got the scope first. Shortly after the story was posted an updated line up for upcoming live events and talented that were working them. Mandy quickly saw her named had been removed from non televised shows. She was still being used on TV but was jobbing out. She knew there was nothing she could do. For now she just had to ride out the last few weeks of her contract. For Riley time was spent lining up some Independent wrestling dates to make some extra money before AEW officially got started. Right now the plan was for all the guys to hit some Indy shows and generate some interesting in both those smaller promotions but also AEW. Still with the extra time Mandy and Riley got to enjoy the holidays together.

Riley also watched both Final Battle and Wrestle Kingdom at home seeing his friends end there tenures with those companies. Even though he knew Kenny was putting Tanahashi over he still fell for every single near fall during there main event match. And of course there was the official announcement of All Elite Wrestling on January the first. Once it was official Riley's Twitter exploded. Fans asking why he wasn't in the video, asking if he was signing, asking if he was going to WWE after all. Riley made the call to ignore it for the time being. Might as well have some fun. Mandy had even posted on twitter that anyone he was still looking for his phone and thus couldn't post on Twitter.

Now though it was the big day. It was January seventh and he was tucked away in an office at TIAA Bank Filed. For the second time he was face to face with Tony Khan. Both Nick and Matt were filming for Being the Elite. "So I got the official AEW pen which means I can sign this right?" Riley asks. "Please do," Tony says handing Riley his official contract. Riley takes one more look at it. "Wait you're not Don Callis aren't we going to Impact Wrestling?" Riley says to the camera. "Oh just sign it," Matt says. Riley finally does put pen to paper and signs it. Nick snaps a picture.

"Well hopefully that will end that most of the "Are you going to WWE?" tweets I have been getting for years. Because I'm now locked in for five years," Riley says."And hopefully a lot longer," Tony says. "Okay cut," Matt says. Tony picks up Riley's contract. "I will get this filed. And paychecks will start coming," Tony says. "Pay before we runs show this is awesome," Riley says. "Well it wont' be much. Like explained its like how things work in the NFL. Think of that as more walking around money. But come many things will pick up," Tony says. "Great going to buy a boat," Riley says. Tony is about object when it dawns on him Riley is joking. "Yeah get used to his dumb jokes," Matt says. "Oh hey it's show time," Nick says checking the time. Riley stands up and grabs his suit jacket. "Nice of you two to dress up?" Riley says looking at The Young Bucks in jeans and t-shirts.

As they walked to where everyone else was Riley's thought's turned to Mandy. Smackdown was being filmed in the same city tonight. To the shock of no one the announcement of All Elite Wrestling had gotten zero official reaction from the WWE. It had been easy to ignore to a point so far it was some You Tube videos and a new page on Pro Wrestling Tee's website. Today the company became much more real. There would be no way to ignore them. What had Cody said? "When were are done the damn sky is going to be burning." They obviously weren't going to set the sky on fire but they amount of pyro they were going to set off was insane. Good chance the building the WWE at would be shaking.

And than there was the big surprise about to be announced who was in the middle of talking to Christopher Daniels. "They are already going nuts out there," Chris Jericho says as Riley walked by. "Riley how you doing brother. You got the contract signed?" Daniels who will be the head of talents relations asks. "He damn well better have me and this young boy have unfinished business," Jericho says. A while back Riley and Jericho had been starting a feud in New Japan that ended when Riley suffered a neck injury. Now with them both in AEW the door was open to finally have that feud. Riley also knew it would be a while. Kenny and Jericho were the main event of Double or Nothing and Riley had a feeling Cody had some ideas for a Jericho feud. But hey he had just singed a five year contract so time was on his side.

WWE Smackdown Taping

Mandy felt strangely at ease. No more questions no more doubts she knew what she was doing. In an added benefit many of the WWE lifers were now just leaving her alone. She could just enjoy her time running out her contract and spending a final few days with her friends. "So when does this stupid thing start?" Mandy heard Miz yells as he pulled out his phone. "Soon," Daniel Bryan says. Mandy checked her phone the AEW Rally was starting soon. Things were about to get very interesting.

AEW Rally

Riley waited behind the stage. Conrad Thompson was about to introduce him. "And now welcome to the stage The Dog of War Riley Morgan." Riley took one big deep breath as his music played. "Riley Riley Riley Riley," The fans chanted as he stepped onto the stage. Riley walks to the podium with a big smile on his face. The fans kept cheering. "Wow! I have been a wrestling fans since I was a little kid. And I am just old enough to remember back when there options for wrestlers for creative people and most importantly for fans. You had the than WWF you had WCW and you even had ECW. Than in 2001 a lot of of those options went away. And that is what so many fans want back. And the wrestlers need options. Because… and I'm one of them not everyone is meant to be in the WWE. Not everyone is someone that wants to work for the WWE," Riley says. A loud cheer goes up.

"Where's some Mandy?" Some one in the crowd yells. Riley wants to say stay tuned but bits his tongue. "And I am proud to be a WRESTLER! I am proud to be part of the alternative! Its like Cody said a few months back you people want pro wrestling!" Fans cheer. "You want good pro wrestling!" Fans cheer some more. "And we are going to give it to you guys!" Riley yells drawing a big cheer. "The last few months its been asked what makes this company any different than some of the others that have come along. Those companies that talked a big game and were gone with in a year. Its simple this company is about the future of wrestling. This isn't about taking wrestling backward. Because no industry goes backwards. And now one guys get how much wrestling has changed than my three friends running this thing," Riley says.

Riley takes a few seconds as he shifts to the next part of his speech. "So what am I doing at Double or Nothing? Well I can't tell you yet," Riley says. "Tell us," Some fans yell. "You want me to tell you?" Riley asks. They chant yes. "You want to know?" More chants of yes. "Well I can't tell you right now. But I can assure you all of you it's going to great. We said Change to the world and we have guys," Riley says wrapping up and walk to the back as the fans cheer.

WWE Smackdown Taping

Mandy smiled watching on her phone as Riley spoke. She could see how excited he was for this. So far the rally had been pretty well done. Looking up she saw most the locker room both male and female were watching there screens. "You aren't good enough for the WWE," Carmella can be heard saying. Mandy laughed at that. Given she knew how hard the WWE had just gone after Riley. "Notice there buddy Omega hasn't show up. So much that sticking together crap," Miz says. Again Mandy had to fight to say something. Kenny wasn't there due to the fine print in his New Japan contract. "NO FUCKING WAY!" AJ Styles suddenly says. Mandy looks back down at the screen and see Chris Jericho walking out.

AEW Rally

"Do you hear that?" Riley asks Hangman. "They are going freaking nuts," Hangman says. "No one thought the guys could land that big a star this quick. This is huge. A guy like Jericho isn't coming here unless he's sure about this," Riley says. Jericho wraps up his speech and the pyro starts to go off. "Well that was pretty damn loud," Hangman says. "I bet they can hear at the WWE show," Riley says.

WWE Smackdown Taping

The building was actually shaking a bit from the explosions going off in the air. "I don't want to see one of there damn shirts in the crowd. No one in a AEW shirt gets in," Vince yells walking down the halls of the building. All of a sudden everyone that worked for the WWE building snapped to attention. An angry Vince was like a Hurricane you were better off doing all you could to get far away until it settled down. Many in the room scatted heading the other way from where Vince's yelling was coming from. "And we need to some rewriting for the show tonight," Vince yelled storming into an office. Mandy had already slipped into the Women's locker room. But she could still hear Vince storming around and yelling.

AEW Rally

Riley win front of a AEW doing background doing press. This was new. Sure he had done many fake conferences for New Japan but this was real press not just cutting a promo. "Riley it seems you were the closets to going to the WWE. Yet also the most likely to stay with New Japan. How close were you are any point to pick one of them over All Elite?" "I was very tempted to stay with New Japan. I grew up wanting to be a New Japan wrestler. There is a reason why I do a move called the Ode to Chono or why I do moves from guys like Muta," Riley says. "What about WWE?" "Well my wife is there so it's always tempting," Riley says. "There were reports you were at WWE headquarters meeting with Triple H was that true?"A third reporter asks.

"Yeah that's true. We had a meeting a few weeks ago. He laid out his ideas. Around the same time I met Tony for the first time. Than finally met with Gedo and Tiger. When it was all laid out the best option was AEW," Riley says. "Did they want you to start in NXT?" The first reporter asks. "They did. And that was part of why I picked AEW," Riley admits. "What are you most excited about with AEW?" "There is so much. But the thing I am most excited about is just how new this all is. I mean truly getting a fresh start is so rare," Riley says.

"Is there anyone you got you eye on to work with?" He is asked. "Everyone. I mean the talent we have signed is amazing. Look there is a hanging story thread with Chris Jericho. At some point I want to have that match. Joey Janella and MJF both are guys I have had my eyes on for a while. I know the OWE have a very martial arts style given my background in kickboxing that could very interesting. And this won't happen right away but me vs. Hangman or Cody or me and a partner vs. The Young Bucks I think would do great," Riley says. "So you aren't going to tell us how you are facing at Double or Nothing?" One final reporter asks. "You will find out soon enough," Riley assures them. "Riley reports also say Mandy's contract is coming up soon any comment?" He is asked.

"Her contract and her career is her business. I am just her biggest fan," Riley says. Before anything can be asked someone from the office steps in and singles Riley's time is over so they next person in line can get in. "Thanks guys," Riley says as he heads for the backstage area and Hangman takes his place. "Well that was different," Riley says to Nick. "Good different," Nick says. "Yeah good different. Where are the others?" Riley asks. "Up in an office so Jericho can officially sign on," Nick says. "I am going to call Mandy," Riley says. Nick nods. Riley calls her and it goes to voice mail. "Hey honey its just me checking in. Crazy day. Hope you are doing well."

WWE Smackdown Taping Same Time

BG James had asked to see Mandy. He was still the head of Smackdown creative and they had always had a good relationship. "Mandy I wanted to personally give you the new run down for the show tonight. You are in a pretty important segment," BG explains. "Really given I am leaving I thought my TV time was pretty much over," Mandy says. "Its important because it how you are being written off," BG says. Mandy is speechless. She knew this was coming. She was leaving so some segment that took her out made sense. Still it was something that stirred up emotion liking walking into high school on the last day before graduation.

"I am not happy with this. Its to quick to much about just getting you off not giving your character a satisfying end. At the very least build it up a bit," BG says handing her the script. Mandy looks it over really quickly. "Okay," She finally says. It's not like if she objected or had a better idea it would be heard.

Later that night

Mandy made her entrance solo. "We understand Mandy Rose has something very special she wants to discus tonight," Tom Phipps says. "I am the edge of my seat," Cory Graves says. Mandy has gotten a microphone. "The last few weeks I have involved myself in the relationship of Jimmy Uso and Naomi and people have been asking why? Well its simple it got me attention," Mandy says cruelly. "You gotta be kidding me," Byron Saxton says. "But now I'm am done messing with those two losers," Mandy mocks. The fans boo loudly. "Now I want move onto where I should really be. Becoming Smackdown Women's champion! Now I understand Becky Lynch is getting a rematch..." Before Mandy can finish Becky's music starts to play.

"And here comes the man," Tom Phillips says. "Very disrespectful to interrupt Mandy Rose like this," Graves complains. Mandy storms into the ring and takes the microphone from Mandy. "So you don't think I should be getting my rematch for my title?" Becky asks. Before Mandy can answer Becky kicks her and locks in the disarm her. Mandy taps right away but Becky won't let the hold go. Officials rush the ring and try to pull Becky off. Finally Becky lets go as Mandy clutches her arm. "Mandy Rose is badly hurt," Cory Graves.

Backstage in the trainers room

Charley Curseso walked into the room. "Mandy Rose how you feeling after that vicious attack by Becky Lynch?" "How do you think I feel idiot? I am badly hurt. If that is how is around WWE than I quit," Mandy rants. And thus ended her WWE career.

Locker Room

Mandy and Sonya hugged. "I can't believe this," Sonya says. "I know I thought we had a few weeks to go," Mandy says. "Stupid rally," Sonya jokes. "This is all Chris Jericho's fault. They should have cleared hiring him with me," Mandy replies. She grabs her bag and heads for the door. "Good lucky Mandy," AJ Styles says as he passes her. "Thanks AJ." She exited the building and found Riley waiting for her. "Need a ride?" He asks. She runs up to him and they kiss. "Didn't think it would end this way," She says. "Hey if they are to dumb to take advantage of having you a few more weeks there loss," Riley says. "So what comes next?" Mandy asks as he takes her bags and puts them in the trunk. "Feel like going to a bar?" Riley asks.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 After Leaving

Bar Wrestling

Mandy watched with a smile on her face as Riley hit the ring for his run in. Three local heels were in control of the ring having taken out SCU, Joey Ryan, The Bucks and Cody. Riley came in and landed a series of Ode to Chonos until the numbers were to much. Once Riley was taken out Hangman Page got back up to team with Joey Ryan to finally end the segment including a double team dick flip. The segment officially ended the long running feud with the two. With the heel finally run off The Elite picked Joey Ryan onto there shoulders. "Joey Joey Joey!" The fans chanted. The group celebrated before heading to the back.

"Thank you guys," Joey says. "Just hand us our payday in cash," Hangman says. "Yeah no taxes," Riley says. "What payday? You guys said this was a favor to keep the buzz going," Joey says. Nick, Matt, and Cody whispers to each other. "Well yeah Joey we sent you the e-mail we would do it for free. The three vice presidents," Cody says. "But we put it in the e-mail if you wanted Hangman and Riley you had to pay. I mean they aren't getting the executive money," Matt says. "Yeah dude it was in the e-mail," Cody says. "Was it?" Joey asks. "I mean guys you aren't expecting that much money right?" Nick asks Hangman and Riley. "Guys I can get some money but ah…." Both Riley and Hangman start to laugh. "Oh you guys are jerks," Joey says. "Come on Joey first rule of promoting don't book talent you can't pay for," Riley says. "And rule two is run before the boys realize you have stiffed them," Hangman finishes.

Everyone laughs. "I wont' have to worry about pulling some shady promoter shit given how much buzz this is going to get," Joey says. "Or people will be pissed when we don't show up next show and never come back," Matt says. Riley looks over at Mandy. "So that is Indy wrestling," Mandy says. "Actually that was a just a bunch of run ins," Riley says. "Looked like fun," Mandy says. "As long as you don't chip a tooth like Chris Daniels just did," Riley says as the Daniels walks by his damaged tooth easy to see. "Good thing I hired a dentist," Brandi says seeing Daniels. "So come on we gotta get something to eat and film the full gear scene," Matt says. "Full gear?" Hangman asks. "Yeah don't change," Matt says. "Get ready to be called fat a lot buddy," Riley says.

"Speaking of filming I think we need another tease about Mandy joining the show," Nick says. Riley snaps his fingers. "I have an idea. We still doing that whole that whole thing with Cody wanting me to be a locker room leader?" Riley asks. "Yeah we got a great idea for next week when you are with Billy Gunn," Matt says. "Okay get a phone out," Riley says. Matt does that while Riley puts on an AEW shirt. "And Rolling," Nick says.

The shot starts down at Riley's boots and pans up to show him on the phone. "Hey baby your flight set?… Great, what about the hotel, you have the reservation?… Great. I can't wait for this….Okay talk to you later. Yeah I gotta go Cody wants me to have a talk with that fatty fat fatty fat Hangman Page," Riley says. Everyone laughs at that. "Should we do another one?" Riley asks. "No that was perfect," Cody says. "So is this the new bit making fun of me being overweight? I'm not fat," Hangman says. "That's why its funny," Cody says. "But I'm not fat," "That's why it's funny!" Matt says.

"Does he really not get the joke?" Mandy whispers to Riley. "I am not sure. Hangman is the kind of the guy that will stick with a joke for months to get a bigger laugh," Riley says. "Come on guy's lets get changed," Nick says. "Hurry up Riley you know how Nick gets when he is hungry," Matt says. "Be right back," Riley says to Mandy. She nods and watches him walk into the changing area. Its not a locker room given it's a bar.

"So Riley how you think Mandy enjoyed the show?" Cody asks. "I don't know," Riley says. "She seemed to," Nick says. "Or she is thinking she make a major mistake," Riley says. "Look she seemed to enjoy herself. But don't worry about her getting cold feet. I got nervous about leaving the WWE and I had to be fucking Stardust," Cody says. "So she is going to get bitter about me making her quit her job," Riley says. "Seems more like Stephanie and Triple H pushed her to quit," Cody points out. "Plus Riley think of everything you two have been through," Matt says. "Plus if she hasn't wised up to what a huge mistake she made by falling in love with you odds are she never will," Nick says.

Orlando Days Later

Mandy smiled as Riley lead her into a park carrying a picnic basket and a blanket. "This was a fantastic idea," Mandy says. "Glade you like it," Riley says. "A romantic picnic in the park who wouldn't like it," Mandy says as Riley lays down the blanket and they sit down. She pulls out her phone. "Hold on I want to get a picture for Instagram." She snaps a photo and than posts it. "What's the caption?" Riley asks. "Unemployment has its benefits," she replies with a smile. "Does it?" Riley asks. Mandy takes off her sunglasses. "Riley I am the one that decided to leave the WWE," Mandy reminds him. "I am just worried you are going to have second thoughts," Riley says.

"Zero. I am looking forward to this and my big debut in Vegas," Mandy says. She was set to make her official debut at the Vegas Rally. Although most people had already guessed she was debuting. "So am I. This could be amazing. Plus I really like the role they have picked out for us at Double or Nothing," Riley says. "Like I said no regrets. I could never regret you," Mandy says. "Okay let's eat," Riley says. "Yeah we want to get home in time for the Rumble," Mandy jokes. "Yeah I hear Kenny, Cody, Hangman and I are all debuting. And you are returning to win the Rumble," Riley says recounting wild rumors. With the AEW Rally most of the ones about group outside of Kenny had died off. The one about Mandy returning had come up pretty strong lately.

"From what Sonya and some of the others are telling me it doesn't seem there any big debuts happening. Some call ups from NXT," Mandy says. "You mean walk around lady?" Riley asks. "Her name is Lacey," Mandy says. "Right Lacey Walks Around," Riley jokes. "I admit its not clear where they are going with her," Mandy says. "Well odds are she will keep walking and at some point Vince will get board with it and she will stop walking around," Riley says.

Restaurant

Brandi smiled as she talked to her newest hire. "So you are sure you are free once the season ends?" Brandi asks. "Absolutely. This is not a Lucha Underground contract. WOW's only issue will be needing me for the season two tapings," Barbi Hayden says. "Fantastic. I can think of some great things I can do with Britt Baker or maybe Mandy Rose," Barbi says. "Now that would be a fantastic feud. See I don't want Mandy or Penelope to only ever get on the show when they are doing something with Riley or Joey," Brandi says. "I think there could be some great things with Mandy and I. She has great potential," Barbi says.

Flight to Las Vegas

"Man they have really grown up," Mandy says looking at the photo. "They sure have. I can still recall the first time I met both Sean and Molly. There mom and Dale brought them over to drop off a welcome wagon gift," Riley says. The small family had been his neighbors when he lived in California for a time. "How are they doing?" Mandy asks. "I think okay. I mean Dale is dating someone and he tells me the kids are okay with it. I mean do you really ever get over losing your wife?" Riley says. Mandy takes his hand. "You know that was when I first saw what a truly great guy you were. Seeing how were with that family," Mandy says recalling there early days. He smiles. "I still remember seeing you that day I took you to that show. Most beautiful woman I had ever seen," Riley says.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Mandy says. "I hope we have time to see the Arena this weekend. Really liked to get a look at it," Riley says. "What we need is to go to a show," Mandy says. "Mandy the shows in Vegas are awful," Riley says. "You are honestly going to say every single show in Vegas is awful," Mandy points out. "Fine just most of them," Riley says. "Riley there is a reason the saying is happy wife happy life," She warns. "Oh between you and Kenny wanting to go to Backstreet Boys..." Riley says before stopping himself. "That's right The Backstreet Boys have a show now," Mandy says. "Please Mandy for the love of God not the Backstreet Boys. Fine you want to go to a show we can go. But not the Backstreet Boys. I hated that music when I was a kid I hate it more now," Riley pleads.

"To late my mind is made up," Mandy says. "Why didn't I just pick out a show I could tolerate," Riley says. "I married you for your looks not your brains," Mandy jokes. "Hardy hare hare," Riley says. "I want it that way," she fires off. He stays silent. "Okay I will quit playing games with your heart," Mandy jokes again. "Are those song names?" Riley asks.

Chris Jericho's Hotel Suite

"Welcome everyone to the Talk is Jericho Podcast. I am in Vegas for the second All Elite Wrestling Rally. And why I am in town I wanted do a few more interviews with my new co-workers. So for this episode I am joined by Riley Morgan and Mandy Rose. Which is a big deal me because you two owe me your marriage," Chris Jericho introduces his podcast. Both Riley and Mandy laugh. "For those that don't know the story Riley came on this show he made some comments he didn't actually make and from there you met fell in love and got married," Jericho continues. "Well some other stuff happened," Mandy says. "But it all thanks to me," Jericho says. "Well thank you Chris," Riley says. "You're welcome man. So we are taping this before the rally takes place so by the time this airs everyone will know you have singed with AEW. So what made you pick AEW or WWE?" Jericho asks.

"Well needless to say I am a unique position given my relationship with Riley I pretty much knew about AEW from the start," Mandy explains. "So did he tell about it right away?" Jericho asks. "No he didn't," Mandy says. "To be fair the guys has told me but asked I keep it to myself until things were for sure. Its not like I kept it from her for months," Riley says. From there Mandy explains about Brandi being the one that actually approached her about joining the company. She doesn't go to deeply into the face off with Stephanie and Hunter. Just saying she thought it was time for a change. "Now Riley I heard a rumor Vince wanted to meet with you personally and you had the balls to turn him down. Is that true?" Jericho asks. "Sadly I didn't have a brownie moment with him," Riley says. Jericho quickly explains the story from his first book.

"So I guess I can break this, Vince did come to our hotel room once to talk to me," Riley says. "Really? He came to you hotel. I think that put you in pretty elite class with guys like Hogan and Shawn. Did he nearly get you to sign?" Jericho asks. "If anything Vince convinced him to go to AEW," Mandy says. "Yeah know a lot of it is I am just a different guy. But I wasn't really sold on the WWE. I had already mostly made up my mind that I was either going with my friends or stay with New Japan," Riley says.

"Mandy you were getting featured pretty heavily how nervous were you about leaving?" "Well I think anytime you make a move like this you get nervous. Yet the chance to be in on the ground floor of something like this has me excited," Mandy says. "So have you guys talked about doing story lines together?" Jericho asks them both. "Nothing official. I mean I have a few ideas of stuff we can do," Riley explains. "That's actually something I think there will a trick do. You want to establish Riley on his own and me on my own yet there is a natural story to us being married. And in kayfab why wouldn't' I go help him if he's in trouble or vice versa," Mandy says. "I think back in territory days they would claim stuff like Dusty was a benefit for the children," Jericho says. "That assuming we are faces," Riley says.

"So can we talk about what you are going to do at Double or Nothing Riley?" Jericho asks. "I am not sure. Because something might happen at the rally but I am not for sure if its set in stone," Riley says. "Really. Very interesting. So Mandy what is your relationship like with the rest of Elite?" Jericho asks switching it up. "Its always been really good. They have treated me very well. I mean when Riley broke his neck they helped me get to Japan. When I am with Riley they make me feel so welcome. Its a big part of why I am picked AEW. I knew I would be coming to a place where I would feel welcome. Given how long I was in the WWE I have so many friends I want to got to place I will be comfortable backstage," Mandy says.

Later that night at a black table in the MGM Grand's Casino

Riley and Mandy were at a black jack table. Mandy was at fifteen with a ten and a five. "Hit me," Mandy says. Out came a nine. "Bust," the dealer says. Riley was at twelve and the dealer was showing an ace. "Hit me," Riley says. Out came a five putting Riley at seventeen. "Stay," Mandy tells him. "AH…. Stay," Riley finally says. The dealer flips the down card and it's a six taking the dealer to sixteen. The dealer is forced to take another card getting a Jack taking him to twenty six and busting. "Winner," The dealer says. "I am heading to the rest room," Mandy says. Riley just nods before turning to the dealer. "Another hand." Riley puts his chips down. He actually winds up quickly losing the next hand and than another one. "I think my wife and I are going to cash out," Riley says. The third hand he and the dealer push.

Mandy returns and wins the next hand but Riley stops at fifteen and loses to the dealer who gets eighteen busts. "Okay I am done. Three losses and a push it's a sign to quit," Riley says. "Fine with me I am starting a hot streak," Mandy says placing a bet. Riley turns his head and sees a familiar face walking through the casino floor. "Told I was about to go on a streak," Mandy says drawing Riley's attention. "Good job," Riley says before turning back in the other direction but Barbi Hayden his ex girlfriend is no where to be seen. "Blackjack," Mandy says happily. "Another hand miss?" The dealer asks. "Sure I'm not a hot streak," Mandy says. Riley reaches down and takes her hand. Mandy's streaks ends at three. "Hey let's cash out," Riley suggest."Good idea I know I a head," She brags.

They head to the elevator. "Hey is that Barbi Hayden? Do you think she's with AEW?" Mandy asks as the door closes. "Maybe and maybe," Riley says. "You two used to date right?" Mandy asks as she pushes the number to there floor. "It was before you," Riley says. "Well duh," She saying laughing. This was some what strange for them. They hadn't really talked to much about his former flames. Part of that was there just weren't that many. "So what's she like?" Mandy asks. "Who?" Riley asks. "Hayden. Who else for all I know she is my first feud," Mandy says.

"I am not even sure it was her. But she's a hard worker. Been really doing a lot the last few years. She was NWA women's champion under the last ownership," Riley says. "She took some time off though right?" "Yeah I think. This would be a her big break," Riley says. "Awesome can't wait to meet her," Mandy says. "Don't over react Riley," he thought to himself. It may not have been her. Even if it was didn't mean she was with AEW. They were in Las Vegas what the biggest tourist destination in the USA? Couldn't be lower than four. Hell wasn't WOW filmed in Vegas or something. "And it didn't end well with Barbi. But its not like some soap opera stuff went down. You and Mandy are fine," Riley thinks to himself. As if hearing his thoughts Mandy places her head on his shoulder. He kisses her check. "Tomorrow is a big day and I can't wait," Mandy says. "Its world changing," Riley says.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 When The Ex And Wife Met

Hotel Gym

"Hey buddy what's up?" Cody asks as Riley walks into the gym. "Hey quick question. Did you sign Barbi Hayden?" Riley asks. "Yeah Brandi did. Is there a problem. I mean I know you dated but I thought it ended amicably," Cody says. "Well yeah. But I just have this bad feeling," Riley says. "Why?" Cody asks. "Just do," Riley admits. "Buddy take a deep breath. And actually think. Now you and Mandy are awesome. But you two have had some issues with people. Roman Reigns, Tenille Dashwood, Nakamura, and well Randy Orton," Cody reminds him. Riley just nods. "And well now you are taking Mandy out of her comfort zone. On top of that there was the time with Laura showing up at your old house and trying to attack Mandy. I think you might be a bit paranoid and worried about Barbi for some reason," Cody says.

"Okay that could be what is going on," Riley says. "Now if you were to remove any past you had with Barbi how would describe her?" Cody asks. "She talented has great potential. She would be a great pick up for any company," Riley says. "And when you did date her anything come up that would make you think should be a problem?" Cody asks. "No, she broke up with me technically. She could tell I wasn't ready for a real commitment," Riley says. "So are you willing to admit you are over reacting?" Riley just nods. "So just calm down. We got enough to worry about today with the rally. You don't need to find other problems," Cody says. "Yeah sorry buddy I kind of lost it," Riley says.

"Hey with Marty still under contract elsewhere we need someone to overreact," Cody says. "I am not Marty bad… most of the time," Riley says. "Look I gotta finish up my workout. If you need anything talk to someone else," Cody says joking around. "Hey just one more thought have you thought about hiring this friend of mine," Riley says making a joke.

High End Clothing Store

Mandy walked out of a changing room and looked at the dress she was wearing in a mirror. "You look great in that," Barbi Hayden says walking up to her. "Thank you. Its Barbi right it's great to finally met you," Mandy says. "Thank you I am a big fan," Barbi says. "So are you here with AEW?" Mandy asks. "Are you?" Barbi replies. "I am married to Riley Morgan," Mandy jokes since it's a well known fact. "Wait you are the poor girl that wound up with Riley after I dumped him," Barbi says. "You dated Riley he told me that was just a rumor," Mandy says. "Wait what? I am sure..." Barbi stops when she sees Mandy is joking. "Oh you're good," Barbi says. "So really are with All Elite?" Mandy asks. "Of course I am. Just signed a few days ago," Barbi brags.

"Well congratulations. We will be co-workers I am also going with AEW," Mandy says. "I figured given WWE wrote you off a few weeks ago. Are you looking for something to wear tonight?" Barbi asks looking at Mandy's dress. "Oh I already got my outfit for tonight picked. Sadly given the temperature it will include a coat. This is just for fun," Mandy says. "Well I love it," Barbi says looking at purple dress that was fairly low cut Mandy was trying on. "Thank. But I love that top," Mandy says. "Oh this old thing." "So are you being announced tonight?" "I wish but I won't actually be debuting until Double or Nothing," Barbi says. "Oh really that's a long ways off," Mandy says. "Part of story telling. They want me to be a surprise," Barbi says. "Makes sense. Hold I need to change back to my actual clothes," Mandy says. "Oh sure I am just getting started looking around," Barbi says.

Barbi watches as Mandy heads back into a changing room. She smiles and checks out a few things. Mandy comes back out holding the dress. "So is Riley around its been a long time since I have seen him?" Barbi asks. Mandy laughs. "The last things Riley wants to do is shop for clothes. Most of what he wears are wrestling shirts," Mandy says. "Some things never change," Barbi says. "Are you the one that bought that one tie he owns?" Mandy asks. "He still only has one tie?" Barbi asks. "No I got him up to two," Mandy says. "Have you had lunch? I would love to keep talking and getting to know each other," Barbi invites. "Sure I would love to," Mandy says.

Kenny Omega's Room

"Boom done," Kenny says as he beats Riley at another game. "You realize it's not fair. You are literally a professional gamer," Riley says. "This isn't one of the game I play as a pro," Kenny says. "You are still a pro," Riley says. Kenny starts another round and says, "don't be a sore loser." "You know I am only doing this to kill time. And so you aren't spotted before the rally," Riley says. "And you are going to lose again. I am going to set a new record," Kenny says. Riley fires back and manages to at least not lose five so quick.

With Mandy and Barbi

They have both ordered and are waiting for there food. "So are you going to do the Governor's Daughter gimmick with AEW?" Mandy asks. "I don't think so. They want to leave that to Women of Wrestling. What about you are you still doing the god's greatest creation stuff?" Barbi asks. "Well WWE has a lot of that stuff under copy right. But we should do something close," Mandy says. "I just hope you keep that gear I love the gold and black look," Barbi tells her. "Thanks. So did you have any other contract offers? I know you were with WOW but any interest from ROH or Impact?" Mandy asks. "I did talk a bit to Ring of Honor but I wasn't to sold on the direction of there division. Brandi has really impressed me with her ideas. Plus this is so amazing a company with this kind of money behind it, a lot of veterans I know would have killed to be in on this," Barbi says.

Riley and Mandy's Hotel Room Later That Day

Mandy walked into the room to see Riley shaving. He had clearly taken a shower earlier. "Oh hey. Shower is all your. I just need to finish this and change," Riley says. "Thanks," Mandy says hanging up the dress she bought. "You have fun?" He asks. "It was a great day. I found this fantastic dress," Mandy says heading into the bath room and turning on the water. "I can't wait to see it on you," Riley says. "And you won't believe who I ran into and wound up hanging out with," Mandy says. "Who?" Riley asks. "Barbi Hayden," Mandy calls out. Riley winds up cutting himself because he hand just jerked. "Ouch," Riley says. Mandy shuts off the water and turns to face him.

"Riley that looks bad," She says worried. He grabs a towel and presses it to his face. "Yeah," Riley says. He can't believe he did that. He shouldn't be worried. His loving wife met an ex. An ex he never had a problem with. He needed to listen to what Cody had been telling him earlier. "Here let me see it again," Mandy says moving the towel. Riley grabs his styptic pencil and works on the cut. "I am going to be fine. Its just a small cut actually," Riley says. "Yeah your right it just looked bad at first. Man I got worked," She says. "You should finish your shower we can't be late," Riley says. "I think we might need to put some make up on that," Mandy says looking at the cut. "Like my senior portrait," Riley says.

That Night

Riley's music played as he walked to the podium once again. "How is it this cold in the desert? See I had this big long promo planned. But that would just be me repeating stuff I already said. Instead I want to just skip right to the part where I talk about everything wrestling has given me. My best friends in this world I have all meet because I am professional wrestler. I have gotten to travel the world because I am pro wrestler. And I got to meet my wife because of pro wrestling," Riley says drawing a cheer. So fans start to chant Mandy. "I've wanted to do this for a while please welcome… Mandy," Riley says as new music starts to play.

Mandy makes her entrance with a big smile on her face. She blows a kiss to the crowd before turning to kiss Riley. "Wait this isn't Fastlane," She jokes. Riley laughs at that. "For a time I have wanted to stand on a stage with my husband. I'll be honest I always thought it would be a WWE stage," Mandy says and that gets some boos. "Fair enough but I do have say I have a lot friends there. Truth be told I never thought I would leave there. I had a fantastic run. Yet something changed a while back," She says pointing at Riley. "Change the world," A fan yells out.

"I had been trying to convince Riley to come join me. And he asked me an important question why wasn't I open to trying something new? Around that same time Brandi called me and offered me a roll with AEW. And the more I thought the more excited I got to to try something new..." Before Mandy can an alarm starts to go off. Both Riley and Mandy look around confused. Excalibur who is commentating the rally on the stream speaks. "What is a fire alarm going off?" Suddenly over the public address, "ONE TWO THREE..." Riley and Mandy both look very confused. "EIGHT NINE TEN!" A voice yells out.

Finally Shawn Spears formerly Tye Dillinger walks out through the curtain and storms to the podium. "What kind of damn joke is this?" Spears asks as audio returns to microphone. "What are you doing?" Riley asks. "Well low and behold after years of being held down and given zero respect I reunite with my old buddy Cody. My old tag team partner Cody who I helped break into the business. Yet do I get a big moment at the rally? No I don't but since I have known Cody for years I figure there must be a good reason," Spears rants. "You got an issue with Cody talk to Cody," Riley says clearly mad at this level of disrespect. "Than I come to this rally and they give time to some big breasted bimbo whose best move is going to her knees," Spears angrily spews out.

Mandy slaps Shawn across the face. Spears grabs her hand but before he can do anything Riley steps in and shoves Spears away. Security and other officials step in. "Calm down man," Christopher Daniels says to Riley. Cody has come out and confronts Spears who blows him off. "What the hell was that Cody?" Riley before he and Mandy storm to the back.

"Oh my god did you hear the fans when you slapped him?" Riley asks breaking character. "They went nuts," Mandy says. "That was freaking awesome. One of the best coolest moment of my career," Riley says as they embrace. "Spears and I are going to have a hell of a match at Double or Nothing," Riley says. "Glade to hear you say that man," Spears says walking up to them. Riley and he shake hands. "Good job on the slap Mandy," Spears says. "There is a sentence you never think the guy you slapped would say," Mandy jokes. Kenny Omega walks to them and whispers something to Riley. Riley walks off with Kenny and they talk. "I still can't believe you were the one to come up with the drop to the knees line," Shawn says. "Might as well toss some of the dumb shit the trolls say back at them," Mandy says. Riley meanwhile walks away from Kenny there conversation over.

"What's up?" Mandy asks. "Kenny was just telling me he thought it was a risk to do out angle tonight given what is going to happen with the Lucha Bros and his scuffle with Jericho but he thinks it came off really well," Riley says. "First day on the job Shawn and we impressed the best wrestler in the world," Mandy says. "o does that mean by default Metlzer has to give us at least three stars?" He joins in. Riley laughs. From there they watch the rest of the rally. Including The Lucha Brothers attacks on The Young Bucks. Kenny's official debut promo and scuffle with Chris Jericho. Mandy is beyond excited for this new chapter in her career.

Later that night

Riley and Mandy were heading for there room. "So you ready to work your first Indy show?" Riley asks. They were leaving Las Vegas to take a few bookings. "It will be fun to be in a bingo hall," Mandy says making a joke. WWE always claimed any that was big on the independent scene had worked bingo halls or high school gyms. Why yes there some that ran in venues like that other companies ran in decent sized venues. "Just remember we are making huge money for this two dimes," Riley jokes as they reach the elevator. They climb on and ride up a few floor until someone else gets. "Hello guys," Barbi says as she climbs on. "Hi," Mandy greets. "How are you Barbi?" Riley asks.

"I'm good. You mind hitting seven?" Riley nods. "Riley where is this show actually going to be? Are we doing the Dallas show first or Austin?" Mandy asked. "Oh are you guys working for Lone Star?" Barbi asks. "Yeah we are," Riley says. "Great we will working together I am on that show as well," Barbi says. "Yeah I am doing one of those surprise run in things like we did for Bar Wrestling," Riley says. "That should be great," Barbi says as they reach her floor and she steps off. "She is really nice," Mandy says. Riley smiles he knows he should glade his wife seems to be making a friend.

Barbi walked to her room and entered using her key card. She pulled out her phone. "Hey I need you to do me a favor. Change the chard for one of the shows this weekend so I am work with Riley Morgan or Mandy Rose. And yes I I know they are appearing," she leaves on a voice mail. She knows this promoter all to well they never pick up the phone instead letting it all go to voice mail but they will get back to her soon enough.

Being the Elite

A pissed off Riley was pacing in a room. Mandy was next to him also looking angry. Cody comes into the shot. "Guys I am so sorry about that out there. I swear I had no idea Shawn was going to do that," Cody says. "I know he's your old friend. But if he ever says something like that to her or puts his hand on her I won't be held responsible for my actions," Riley says. "Just calm down," Cody pleads. "You have one way to make this right. May twenty fifth Riley vs. Shawn Spears," Mandy says. "Lets not over react. Let me talk to Shawn," Cody pleads. "What is there to talk about?" Riley asks.

"Yeah what is there to talk about she's a slut," A voice says off screen. The shot pans over to show Spears. Riley goes after him but Cody holds him back letting Spears leave. "Not like this. You got the match you got the match," Cody says. "I am going to tear him apart," Riley says before a graphic officially announcing the match for Double Or Nothing appears.

The Next Day

"You looked great," Sonya says to Mandy over the phone. "To bad you couldn't see the outfit I was wearing under that coat," Mandy says. "So how did getting to know the new co-workers go?" Sonya asks. "Very well. You know will not believe who I got to know really well," Mandy says. "One of those guys form China?" Sonya jokes. "No it was actually Barbi Hayden. We met when I was shopping and really hit it off," Mandy says. "Wait didn't she date Riley?" Sonya asks.

"Yes they did date but it doesn't matter. Since Riley would on meet the love of his life… me," Mandy says. "So everything is cool?" Sonya asks. "Beyond cool," Mandy says. "So it's not awkward. You aren't worried about Riley and Hayden?" Sonya asks. Mandy laughs at that. "Sonya who do you think Riley is? He has never given me a reason to doubt him. As for him and Barbi Hayden that was years ago. And she was nice to me it would make me a real bitch to have an issue with her based on some old relationship," Mandy says. "Okay good points. So hey we need to sit down and really figure out how we are going to do keep doing DaMandez Doughnuts," Sonya says. "Let's have lunch at Rome's on Thursday. Deal?" "Deal?" Sonya says.

 _Okay so I went back on forth on who to make Riley's opponent for Double or Nothing. I know in real life Spears or Dillinger won't be clear from his no compete clause until like right before May 25th. But he that's the fun of fan fiction. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and story. Thanks for the reviews and etc._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 All My Ex's

 _So this is short chapter and I really hate leaving them this short but I think the right ending really works. Thanks for views, likes, faves, and reviews._

Dallas Texas

"I guess everything is not bigger in Texas," Mandy says as they enter there motel room. "We gotta try to save some money babe," Riley says. "I'm kidding," Mandy assures him. Riley opens his gear bag and double checks he's still got everything. "Any idea we are working with?" Mandy asks. "I am not sure. Promoter keeps changing his ideas. First he wanted me to work with one of his local top guys. Than it became he wanted it to be a his up and comer. Than it became he's got someone coming in for a dream match. But than again dream match is a subjective term," Riley says. "What about making a plan for the match? I mean I am so used to sitting down a producer and mapping the match out," Mandy says.

"Ah I like calling it in the ring," Riley says. "But what about me. I mean are you working as a face or a heel? Will your opponent have a valet?" Mandy asks. "We will find out tonight," Riley says. "We should try to match our gear," Mandy says. "You always wear black and gold and I usually wear black," Riley says. "Is it weird that I am nervous?" Mandy asks. "Yuji Nagata told me once not matter how big or small the new stage it should make you nervous," Riley says.

Small Arena Later That Day

Mandy and Riley climbed into the ring. One thing Riley had learned was every ring was was different and every ring crew set it up differently. "This ring is really hard," Mandy says. "Yeah its must a lucha libre style ring. The rings in Mexico feel like you are landing on the street sometimes," Riley says. "This feels so different that what I am used to," Mandy admits. "You will do fine," Riley assures her. She's say something about still not knowing who Riley is wrestling when the promoter comes over to the ring. "Riley, Mandy I finally got it all lined up the card for the shows are set," he says. "Great so who am I working with?" Riley asks. "A real dream match Riley Morgan vs. PJ Black," The promoter says. Riley thought dream match was a bit of a stretch but he also knew he and Black could have a hell of a match.

"Okay that night two a mixed tag match," The promoter. "Mixed tag vs. who?" Riley asks. "Well you and Mandy vs. PJ and Barbi Hayden." "Hayden?" Riley asks. "Yeah that is who I will partner Black up with. Not a problem is it?" "Not at all," Mandy says. "Great they are backstage wanting to go over the match for tonight," "Alright," Riley says. He and Mandy head to the backstage area. They find PJ sitting on a crate talking to Barbi. "There they are," PJ says. "Great now we can get a plan down," Barbi says.

Later That Night

PJ Black was in the ring next to Barbi. He had just run down the entire state of Texas and how the fans were lucky to get to see a superstar like him in person. Just as Riley's music started to play. The fans popped as Riley and Mandy came out wearing AEW t-shirts. Hers is cut off showing off her abs and chest. They both got into the ring and Riley got a microphone. "Hey PJ long time no see. Now I was in the back when I heard you declare something about being a superstar," Riley says. PJ doesn't respond. "Well superstar I happen to take pride in being a pro wrestler. And you want to claim these people are lucky to see you… How would you people like to see me kick the superstar's ass all over Dallas?" Riley asks drawing a cheer. Black winds up hiding behind Barbi who he shoves into Riley. Riley moves Hayden aside allowing Black to get a cheap shot in. Both women go to the floor as as a referee calls for the bell.

Black stomps on Riley. The referee forces a breaks when Riley gets into the ropes. Black sets up for a Discus Elbow Smash and connects. Black than locks in a heel hook but Riley reaches the ropes forcing another break. Black pulls Riley up for a suplex but Riley counters and hits one his own. Riley gets up and hits the ode to Chono. Black rolls to the floor and so Barbi can check on him. Riley mean while plays to the crowd and goes over to Mandy. "No wonder he was on NXT when everyone hated it," Riley says. Black gets back up to the apron and when Riley goes after he gets a thumb in the eyes. Black off the ropes with a spring board cross body. Riley struggles to his feet and Black hits a drop kick. Black covers count of one, count of two, Riley kicks out. Black pulls Riley up and than over to the corner so he can hit a tornado DDT.

Black sets up for an overhead gut wrench back breaker but Riley counters into a neck breaker. Black is stunned allowing Riley to follow up with his cobra bite suplex. Riley locks in a chin lock before pulling him up for side walk slam. Riley works into a hammer lock but Black gets his boot on the rope. Riley breaks the hold. Both men get up and lock up. Riley with a trip gets Black down but Black kips right up. Another lock up and Black uses the hair to pull Riley down. Black goes for a headlock. Riley fights his way free and shoves Black off. Blacks hits the ropes and comes back with a shoulder tackle. Riley absorbed the blow and than hits a round house kick. Black chops and Riley fires back with more kicks. A very hard kicks sends Black down and he again rolls to the floor.

This time Riley goes out to get him. Barbi has been over talking to PJ. Black sees Riley comes and goes around the ring trying to get away from him. The referee is watching Black and this lets Hayden chop block Riley in the leg. Mandy sees this and goes after Barbi who backs off. Black is back up and throws Riley into the ring and hits a corkscrew plancha. Black goes to the top and comes off with a senton bomb. Cover by PJ Black count of one count of two Riley kicks out. Black with several punches to Riley's face. Riley catches the arm and goes for arm bar but Black manages to escape. Riley gets up but Black hits a drop kick. Black set up for the Black Diamond an inverted crucifix cutter but Riley blocks it. Black hits a jumping back kick putting Riley back down.

"Go for it again," Barbi yells to Black who again sets up for the Black Diamond. Once again Riley blocks it and this times turns it into a modified bulldog. Both men are up and Riley hits a running lariat. Riley locks in a full nelson and hits a Dragon suplex with a bridge count of one count of two Black kicks out. Both men are up and Riley an arm drag and than a hip toss and than another arm drag into an arm lock. Black fight backs up and elbows his way free. Black goes for an Irish whip and than tries a clothesline. Riley ducks it and comes back with a hard elbow. Riley goes to run the ropes and Hayden trips him. Mandy has had enough and spears Hayden.

Black meanwhile hits an STO on Riley covers count of one, count of two, Riley kicks out. Black goes to the rope and goes four fifty splash but Riley moves. On the outside Barbi has gotten the advantage and whips Mandy into the guard rail. The referee leaves the ring to check on Mandy. Riley has gotten up and is setting up for the final wave. Hayden climbs into the ring and low blows Riley. Black hits a blue thunder bomb on Riley. Black covers but there is no referee. Barbi goes out to get the referee. The ref seeing a pin is going on and jumps back into ring count of one, Riley kicks out.

Black pulls up and goes for an Irish whip and than a flying cross body. Riley ducks and the referee gets hit. Riley hits an Ode to Chono. Hayden goes and grabs a chair but Mandy is back up and hits her jumping knee on her. Black gets out of the ring and stalks Mandy. Riley dives over the top rope onto Black saving his wife. Riley and Black both get up and fight on the floor. Hayden and Mandy have started to fight again as well. The referee is in the ring and counts both men out. The locker room clears to try and restore order.

Backstage Post Match

Riley and Mandy had "led" backstage during the brawl. Riley waited for Black to come back through the curtain and shook his hand. "Good start mate," Black says to him. "Thanks bro it was fun," Riley says. "Than we do all again tomorrow," Black says. Riley nods before head back over to Mandy. "You okay?" Mandy asks. "Yeah I'm fine except when I did that dive some fan spilled there beer on me," Riley says. "Did you think I did okay?" Mandy asks. "You did great. Its still just a wrestling show. For all the shit some idiots on the net talk the people are fans. Fans that were excited to see you in person," Riley assures her. "Thanks," Mandy says.

"So what do you want to do about dinner?" Riley asks. "Honestly I want a quite night in the room. You want to just get take out?" Mandy asks. "When do I ever object to time with you," Riley says. "What are the showers like in venues like this?" Mandy asks. "I've worked this venue in the past they keep clean restrooms but the water is ice cold. We would better off going to the room using the shower there. Tell you what you shower I will go pick the food," Riley says. "When do I ever object to you getting me food?" She says.

Hotel Later

Riley walked through the lobby to the elevator. "Riley hold up," he hears Barbi says. She quickly gets into the elevator with him. "Oh hi," Riley. "You don't have to make this so awkward Riley," She finally says. "I guess I have been awkward," He admits. She reaches down and pushes the button for her floor. "Was I really that bad of a girlfriend?" She asks. "Barbi you were a great girlfriend. Its just I have acting weird for some reason," Riley says. "Its because of Mandy," Barbi says. Riley just nods. "You got really lucky. It's pretty clear you two are heads over heels," Barbi says. "Yeah we are," Riley says. "I still can't believe how fast things changed with you. Because what we broke up in May and about a year later you two got engaged," Barbi says.

The door opens and Riley not thinking followers her off even though his room is on another floor. "Mandy changed a lot of things for me," Riley says. It dawns on Riley he's on the wrong floor. As if reading his mind laughs. "Please tell you got your key?" She asks. Riley had a recurring bad habit of forgetting to take the key card when he left a hotel room. "Yeah I go it," Riley says. "Do you remember that trip to Orlando where you got us locked out of the house we rented," Barbi says. "I don't get how it's my fault. They gave us two keys and could have taken one," Riley claims. "Except when I asked if you had the keys your exact words were "Got it no problem,"" She says laughing. "Okay fine I take full credit for wrecking the trip," Riley says.

"You did not wreck the trip. You just made it harder but we had some good times. Especially in that hot tub," Barbi says. "A few other places to," Riley says. "You want to come in," Barbi invites. "That would a great idea go into my ex girlfriend's hotel room… I gotta go Mandy is waiting for her food," Riley says. "Sure see you around," Barbi says. He heads off to the elevator. "Soon enough," She thinks.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Austin Texas Show

PJ Black and Barbi Hayden were already in the ring. Riley and Mandy's music played and they made there entrance. Riley acts he is about to start bu Mandy tells him to leave the ring. Barbi stays in and the referee calls for the bell. Mandy and Barbi tie up and go back and forth. Mandy forces Barbi into a corner and breaks clean. They lock up again and this time Barbi forces Mandy into the corner. She acts she is about to break clean as well but than goes for a chop, Mandy ducks it and lands one of her own and than a hip toss. Barbi pops right up and Mandy takes her over with a headlock. Barbi manages to get free and tags in PJ. Mandy tags in Riley.

The two men circle around and than lock up. Riley easily powers Black into a hip toss and than hits a hard kick to the back. Riley pulls black up and locks in a full nelson and hits a full nelson slam. Black crawls over to his corner and hugs Barbi around the legs which the referee counts as a tag. Barbi looks at Black disgusted at his cowardice. Riley meanwhile tags Mandy back in. Another lock up and this time Mandy gets a power slam. Mandy follows up quick and gets a front face lock into a vertical suplex. Barbi gets up and manages to hit a clotheslines that knocks Mandy down. Barbi follows up with a hip toss. Mandy gets up and they lock up again and they lock up again. Barbi uses Mandy's hair to pull her down into a shoulder lock. "Hey come on ref," Riley yells.

Mandy tries to get free and even gets back her feet but Barbi lands a strong knee to the stomach. Mandy is rocked allowing Barbi to hit a gut wrench suplex. Barbi stomps on Mandy and than tags back in Black. Riley is now legal and comes back in. Riley goes for a lock up but Black goes to the floor. Barbi distracts Riley allowing Black to come back in and nail him from behind. Neck breaker by Black. Black goes to the top and comes off with an elbow drop. Black lets Riley stand back up and hits a flying shoulder block that sends Riley to floor. Black gets out of the ring and sends Riley hard into the guard rail. Spin kick by Black puts Riley back down.

Black tosses Riley back into the ring and than goes for a springboard moonsault. He covers count of one count of two. Riley kicks out. Black sets up for a tornado DDT but Riley blocks it and turns it into a Northern Lights suplex. Riley rolls over to try and make a tag. Hayden runs around the ring and pulls Mandy off the apron. Black recovers and drags Riley back and than stomps on his head than a face lock into an elbow drop. Black covers again count of one count of two, Riley kicks out. Black goes for a heel hook. Mandy jumps into the ring and dropkicks Black in the back. Black lets the hold go and turns to face Mandy and goes after her. "NO NO!" The referee yells stepping between Mandy and Black. Riley barley pulls himself to his feet and hits an Ode to Chono. Mandy has gotten back to the corner and Riley legally tags her in. Barbi is now legal as well.

Flying forearm by Mandy knocks Barbi down. Mandy with a Thez press and slams Barbi's head into the mat. Barbi is dazed as she gets back up and Mandy hits a springboard bulldog. Mandy covers count of one count of two Barbi kicks out. Mandy pulls Barbi up and hits the Goddess Fall wheelbarrow face buster. Mandy covers again count of one count of two, Barbi gets her foot on the rope. Mandy pulls Barbi up for a suplex but Barbi goes the eyes. Mandy lets the hold go and hits gets Barbi hit a super kick. Barbi goes the second rope and hits a knee drop. Barbi covers count of one count of two Mandy kicks out.

Back breaker by Barbi and she stretches Mandy out over the knee. Barbi lets the hold sets up for a hanging DDT her finisher but Black tags himself back in. "What are you doing?" Barbi yells. Black tosses Mandy across the ring towards Riley. "Come on big shot," Black calls out. Riley tags back in. Black charges at Riley who sidesteps so Black goes into turnbuckle. Cobra bite by Riley on Black. Brain buster by Riley. Black gets up swing wildly and falls over. Riley locks in the scorpion death lock. PJ is on the verge of tapping out but Barbi comes in and hits the referee from behind she than jumps on Riley's back and goes after his eyes. Riley lets go of the hold.

Mandy comes into the ring and pulls Barbi off her husband. Mandy slaps Barbi right across the face sending her to the ground. Black gets up and goes for a drop kick on Riley that connects. Black Diamond attempt and it connects. Black covers but there referee is still down. Finally the referee is up enough and starts to count. Mandy makes the save. Barbi gets back up and spears Mandy. Both Mandy and Riley roll to the floor. Black goes out and drops Riley throat first onto the guard rail. He than stuns everyone when he tosses Mandy hard into the guard rail as well. Fans start to boo and Black flips them off. Black tosses Mandy into the ring. Barbi again sets up for an elevated DDT but Mandy counters into a roll up. Count of one count of two, Barbi escapes. Both women get up and Mandy hits her jump knee knocking Barbi down. Both women are down.

Black is annoyed and gets into the ring and pulls Mandy into the middle of the ring and than climbs to top rope and signals for the four fifty splash. Riley has gotten back up and knocks black off the top rope and pulls him down to hit an omega driver. Riley pulls Black to the center of the ring and he takes an arm. Mandy takes the other arm and the hit the golden trigger. Barbi has gotten back up and Mandy kicks her in the gut and hits the bed of roses and covers count of one, count of two, count of three. "The winner's of the match Riley Morgan and Mandy Rose!" Black gets up and yells at Mandy. "Your not better than me bitch." Black turns around and walks right into Riley who give him the final wave for one more pop.

Later that night

"So fist weekend as an independent wrestler is in the books what do you think?" Riley asks as he and Mandy walk into a diner. "It was very different," Mandy says as they sit down. "Did you have fun?" Riley asks. "A lot of fun. It was nice not having a producer, a creative team member, a vice president tell me six different things or have the show rewritten last second," Mandy says. "Look Mandy that does happen on the Indy scene. Likely it could happen a lot in AEW as they try to figure out the company and the direction they want to take it in. Hell I could tell you some stories about my time in ROH," Riley. "I think I already heard those stories trust me I recall many times you yelling damn it Hunter damn it Joe. Sinclair is run by morons," Mandy says.

"Oh no are we reaching the point where we know all of each other stories?" Riley asks. "Maybe I know all of yours but there is no way you know all of mine. I'm not that boring," Mandy says. "Oh so I'm boring now?" Riley asks. "Oh your hardly boring you just share any stories right away," Mandy says. Before Riley can respond his phone goes off. He's got a text.

 _I hope you still have # Riley. Just wanted to thank you and Mandy. Had a lot of fun tonight- Barbi_

"Take a look at this," Riley says handing Mandy his phone. "That's great," Mandy says. "You two seem to be getting along really well," Riley says. "So far so good. She's really nice. Are things okay with you two?" Mandy asks. Riley almost laughs she knows him so well. "I've just be worried," Riley admits. "Worried?" "Okay I know you are not the super jealous type. But she was the last serious relationship I had before you," Riley says. "Does she have some kind of dirt on you? Or I am going to find out you you hooked up after we started dating?" Mandy asks not being serious. "Things are always great between us but these outside factors always come up," Riley says.

Mandy takes his hand. "Has Barbi ever given you a reason to think she is some kind of threat?" Mandy asks. "No like I said its me being weird," Riley says. "Well stop playing be weird," Mandy says. "I am working on that," Riley says.

Days Later

Mandy and Sonya had managed to met up for a workout and than lunch. "Well you cost a lot of people money," Sonya says. "Meaning?" "Some of the locker room had a pool about when you would want to come back. A lot put in for early dates," Sonya says. "At the very least I am going to work Double or Nothing," Mandy says. "Did tickets really sell out as fast as they are saying?" Sonya asks. "Maybe faster," Mandy says before drinking some water. "Speaking of that show are you going to have a match?" Sonya asks. "I don't think so but I will be a big part of Riley's match with Speas. Speaking of matches is the rumor true you are challenging Auska?" "What rumor?" Sonya asks playing coy. "Don't do that," Mandy says. "Yes I am getting a title shot at Fastlane," Sonya admits. "Congratulations that is great," Mandy says.

"Its just Fastlane but maybe just maybe this could mean I could challenge for the Smackdown Women's title at WrestleMania," Sonya says hopefully. "Sonya you have earned that kind of a chance. And you would be the perfect opponent for Auska given your background," Mandy says. "Could even be a one on one match. They are doing Becky vs. Ronda vs. Charlotte for the Raw title after all," Sonya says. "Makes sense. I mean the show it what seven hours now more than enough time for you and her to do some really good work," Mandy says.

Riley and Mandy's Home Basement

"Come on Hangman push the pace," Riley yells as Page hit the heavy bag he. "Why did I agree to this full gear challenge stuff," Page yelled between strikes. "Because Pac looks great," Riley says as the round timer goes off. "I need a break," Hangman yells. "Sure your done," Riley says. Page takes off the gloves he is wearing. After Hangman drinks some water he sits down on the mat. "So hey how can I ask you something?" Page asks. "Go ahead," Riley says. "Its about Barbi Hayden?" Page says awkwardly. "What are you going to ask my permission to ask her out?" Riley jokes. Page stays silent. "You are going ask my permission," Riley says. "Well she is really hot and also your ex," Hangman says.

"Dude have you seen my wife? Clearly if she winds up with you I win the break up," he says. "So you won't get mad if I ask her out," Page asks. "No I mean odds are she will turn you down," Riley fires off. "Oh your funny," Hangman says. "Dude I mean look at me and look at you. Its like going from the best tasting steak in the world to McDonald's," Riley jokes.

A few days later Mandy and Riley's House

"I still can't believe that is Bradley Cooper's voice," Riley asks. "I heard it was he did all kinds of work with a voice coach," Mandy says. They had both missed A Star Is Born when it was in theaters but were watching it now. Mandy whipped tears from her eyes as the film reached it climax. "You okay?" Riley asks holding her. "Its just so sad," Mandy says. "I can see why it got so many rave reviews," Riley says. "I hope it wins all the awards," Mandy says. "Okay I admit better pick than watching the latest Fast and Furious," Riley says.

"Sometimes it helps when you are willing not to be such a guy's guy," Mandy says. "Meaning?" "Riley I love you. But your tastes are pretty limited limited to action movies and comedy's," Mandy says. "I have good enough tastes to land you," he flirts. "Great point," Mandy says leaning up to kiss him. He returns the kiss before saying. "So its still kind early you want to try and find something we could watch that might be a bit more uplifting?" Riley asks. "Sure," She grabs the remote and checks the guide. "Perfect," She says before turning it to Cinderella. "Talk about one eighty," Riley says. "After what we watched we could use some happily ever after," Mandy says. "Hey we already got our happily ever after when we said I do," Riley says. "Charmer," Mandy says smiling and kissing him once more.

Barbi Hayden's place

Barbi was cleaning out some old clothes from her closet. She comes across a dress that stirs old memories. She puts it back in the closet. "He loved this one," She says to herself. And than goes back to her cleaning.

Mandy and Riley's home

They made there way up to the steps kissing each other and slowing removing each other's clothes. At one point Riley picked her up and carried her to the room. He laid her on the bed she looked up at him with a seductive smile. "I love you so much," Riley says. "I love you more than anything," Mandy replies.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 _Hey guys great news this story has now broke my top fifteen views of all time. So thanks to everyone for viewing it. And thanks to all those putting this on alert or a fave list. And special thanks to those that have reviewed._

The Road to Double or Nothing You Tube show

Cody was in his office as Brandi walked in. "Hey what's going on?" He asks. "Just wanted to see what you thought of these," She says handing him some promo shots. "That is a real good one," Cody says pulling a shot of Riley off the stack.

From there the shot shift to Cody sitting in front of a camera. "Riley Morgan is one of those guys when I first got out on the Indies I was asking "who could be the next to break out?" And several people told me watch Riley Morgan because he figures some little things out he's will make a big jump. The last few years I got to see him make that jump. I put him right up there with Hangman as a guy that will be key to seeing AEW grow," Cody says. Footage of Riley wrestling plays. Riley is shown in front of a screen. "I was the wrestling super fans, dork, nerd, what ever you want to call it. I was the guy that wasn't just watching what WWE put out or what WCW put out or later TNA or Impact put out. I was seeking Indy shows and companies like New Japan," Riley says as photos of clips from in both ROH and New Japan are shown.

"So the last few years being able to travel the world and make a living as a wrestler has amazing. I've been able to see this business change in several different ways," Riley says. Footage of the AEW Rally in Jacksonville starts to play. "I think this business has reached a point where it needs something different. And the way the people have largely responded tells me they are excited for it. And that makes me more excited for this," Riley says. Footage of Mandy's debut at the Las Vegas rally is show next and footage of them backstage sharing a quick kiss as well. The shot goes back to Riley who is smiling.

"My life changed for good and most certainty for the better when I met Mandy. And the fact timing worked out we could do this together is a real blessing. Its an adventure we never thought we could have together. I was always over on one side and she was on the other. Now we get the chance to do this together," Riley says.

The scene shifts to Mandy sitting in front of the same background Riley was earlier. "I started as body builder doing fitness competitions. Because of that a lot of people have jumped to conclusions about me. But I am a wrestling fan," Mandy says before footage of her recent match in Texas played. "This is brand new for me and I always enjoy doing new things," Mandy says. Still photos of Mandy and Riley appear on screen. "The last thing I expected was to meet Riley when I met him. He's made me better he's made me stronger. He's also made me more willing to take risks. Now we take this risk together," Mandy says smiling. The scene shifts back to Cody's office, Brandi sits in chair in front of his desk. "So have you heard anything from Shawn since the Vegas?" "Yeah and he's still pissed off," Cody says.

Youngstown Ohio

Mandy rolled out of the ring having just finished a match against Nevaeh. She smiled as she slapped hands with fans on her way out. Reaching the back she found a chair and sat down for a second. The match had been a bit longer than she was used to. "You okay?" Nevaeh asks coming up to her. "Yeah I'm fine just a bit blown up," Mandy says. "Happens to everyone," Nevaeh says. Even if she was blown up Mandy felt great. Getting to work with different people that her normal pool of talent in the WWE was really fun.

Being The Elite

Riley sat in a chair drinking a Diet Sunkist as Joey Ryan can into the shot. "Oh hey Riley," Joey says sounding relived at seeing him. "Joey I just opened this drink and sat down. The show hasn't even started yet, you can't not possibly be in danger yet," Riley says. "I'm not in danger yet. But are the other's here?" Joey asks. "No Joey I am the only here. Seriously brother take some self defense courses or find that blonde girl you used to team with," Riley says annoyed. "I know man I'm just in a run of bad luck," Joey says. Riley takes a deep breath. "Look man I get it. You shoulder and all these attacks. It does not help you are under that one hundred thirty five and a half year contract to Lucha Underground," Riley says. Joey just nods.

"Look man I'll take care of you just let me finish this soda," Riley says. "No problem man," Joey says. "Hey Riley we need you for a second," A voice yells off screen. Riley gets up and walks away. "I'm safe, I'm safe," Joey says out loud. Suddenly the same smacks Joey in the head and the cameraman starts to put the boots to Joey. "What the hell is that?" Riley's voice can be heard. Riley comes back and finds Joey being attacked. The cameraman backs away. "Seriously Joey I was gone for five seconds," Riley says disgusted.

Rental Car

"So Hangman actually thought he had to ask your permission?" Mandy asks as she and Riley talk about his request to ask Barbi out. "He just doesn't want to tick me off," Riley says. "Would you even care?" Mandy asks. "No, but I get why he asked. The real question is will Barbi say yes," Riley says. "They could be a cute couple," Mandy says. "Kind of jumping the gun. Let the Hangman ask her out first," Riley says. Mandy checks the time. "I am so happy to get to see my family," Mandy says as they drive. "We are lucky there was a booking near your home town," Riley says. "Even better this is really good money for an autograph signing," Mandy says. "Yeah money and none of the bumps," Riley says.

"So are you sad about not being part of the New Japan and ROH MSG show?" She asks passing a sign that mention New York City on the road. "Yeah sort of but that's part of working AEW. Its in mine contract that I can work with New Japan so maybe someday. What about you you sad about not being part of WrestleMania?" He asks. "When I see what they are doing with the women on Smackdown. I mean you didn't need to add that Smackdown title to the triple threat. Plus if you want to cut the length of the show maybe don't give Shane McMahon a match once again," Mandy says. Riley just nodded he could understand all of that.

"Its part of the business you get jealous when you see a big card going on. We just need to focus on Double or Nothing," Riley says. "At least you have a match," Mandy lets slip. "I could talk to the guys and Brandi," Riley offers. "Part of me wants to say yes because I would love a match on that show. Yet I also would hate to hear reports about me being a diva using your friends to benefit me," Mandy says. "I won't push for you to be in a main event. But I can at least ask. I mean Brandi talk about how important she wants the women's division to be it could use more than one match on the debut show," Riley says. "I guess there would be no harm in asking. I mean I don't have a match, Penelope Ford doesn't and than there is Barbi or Allie," Mandy says.

Later On

Barbi Hayden smiled as she walked into the venue. "There the are," Barbi thought seeing Riley and Mandy who are getting there table set up. "Hey guys," Barbi greets. They both say hello. "How was you trip?" Mandy asks her. "Had better and had worse," Barbi says. "Been there," Mandy says. "Hey Riley could you do me a favor and help me get a box of shirts from my car?" Barbi asks. "Sure just a second," Riley says finishing organizing a stack of eight by ten's. "Thank you," Barbi says.

Riley gets up and Barbi leads him to the SUV she is renting and goes to open the batch hatch. "Oh my god," Barbi says sounding upset. "What?" Riley asks. "Look," Barbi says handing him a note with the word bitch written on outside. "You think you can ignore me! I will make you pay! Your stupid bitch I am watching you!" Riley reads. "Oh god not again" Barbi says. "Barbi how long has this been going on?" Riley asks. "Last time I was in this area I got a note like this," She says. "Did you contact the police or let a promoter know?" Riley asks. "Yes but there was nothing they could do. And well until now it was just this one note," Barbi says. "Did it say something like making you pay?" Riley asks. "No it more like I thought you cared about your fans stuff like that. There wasn't really anything the cops could do," Barbi says.

"Look we should let security know something is going on. And let me walk you to your car when this is over," Riley says. "Thanks," Barbi says. "Hey its no problem. Now let's get that box," Riley says. Behind his back Barbi smiled. "I knew he would want to come to my rescue," she thinks.

Green Room

There was a small break after set up before the doors opened. Riley was still worried about Barbi but she was safe surrounded by so many people. This gave him a chance to slip away and talk to Cody and Brandi. "You guys got a second?" Riley asks. "For our fourth of fifth best talent sure," Cody jokes. Quickly he explains about the note on Bambi's car. "I'll talk to her and make sure she is safe for any AEW related events," Brandi assures him. "Thanks. I mean Mandy and I will look out for her as well. Just thought you should know. Now the other thing and I'm not trying to make a demand but is there any way we can get Mandy a match on Double or Nothing?" Riley asks.

Brandi and Cody exchange a look. "Look I get the show is loaded. And I get why you have the three way booked on the pay per view portion. But what about the pre show. You guys have a lot of great female talent that could add to the pre show," Riley points out. "Riley there is going to be a lot of demand for space on the show period," Cody says. "I get that. I am just asking you guys to consider it. I mean Mandy vs..." "Barbi," Brandi interrupts. "Yeah her vs. Barbi or Allie..." "No I go it. Mandy and Barbi would be perfect. Tony said he wanted a story that might play more into entertainment fans," Brandi says. "Brandi I know but the show is going to be tight what about putting her in the Battle Royal," Cody says. "Because a power house like Jordyn Grace made sense for that. It doesn't' really work with Mandy. Look we agreed we want the women's division to matter. You need more than one match, It doesn't have to be long," Brandi says.

"Fair and could do something streaming online," Cody says. "Hey Mandy won't object but what kind of story?" Riley asks. "Well involving your history with Barbi. Everyone knows you two dated," Brandi starts to brain storm. "Well Mandy and I have wanted to do an angel together," Riley says.

Same time

Mandy walked up to Barbi. "Hey Riley told me what is going on. Are you okay?" She asked. "I was a little shaken but I'm better now," Barbi says. "Well look if you need anything let Riley or I know," Mandy says. "Thank you," Barbi says. "Trust me I've dealt with stuff like this. I know how unnerving it can be," Mandy says. "You just never know who you can trust," Barbi says. "Again anything you need just ask Riley or I," Mandy tells her.

Later That Night

"Okay there is Spears filming is going to start soon," Riley whispers to Mandy as they sign for fans. Riley finishes the last one just as Spears starts to yet. "ONE TWO THREE!" The fans all turn and finally notice spears who takes off the hat and glasses he was using to cover himself. "EIGHT NINE TEN!" Spears finishes as he reaches the table. Riley stands up. "Look not here," Riley says. "Come on man I just want an autograph," Spears mocks. "Security," Mandy calls. The actual security had been clued in and were really working to keep the fans back. "Hey Mandy we know what your mouth is good for and it's not talking," Spears says.

Riley gets up and starts to go around the table but Mandy grabs his arm. "Shut up," Riley says. "Make me," Spears taunts. "Not here guys," Cody yells running up to them and getting between them. "Hey Cody it's fine. See you in Vegas Riley. Mandy see you when I got a quarter to spare," Spears taunts. "No no no!" Cody says blocking Riley. Riley calms down and goes back to his seat. "When I get my hands on that guy he is going to pay for every single insulting comment he's dared to make," Riley says. "I know you will get him in Vegas just not here man," Cody pleads

After the event is over

"I'm just going to walk her to her car and be right back," Riley says to Mandy. With some potential dangerous fan around Riley didn't want Mandy leaving the building alone either. "I'll be right there," Mandy says. "Okay I got everything," Barbi says walking up with her bag. "Let's go," Riley says. "So how'd you do money wise," Riley asks trying to keep it light. "Well not Young Bucks level but very well when you count all the sales and my appearance fee," Barbi says. "Well I can speak from first had experience very few make Young Bucks level. Also don't say Young Bucks Level in front of them or Mrs. Matt because they will make that a new shirt," Riley jokes but he is looking around making sure everything is fine.

They reach her SUV and he helps put her bag in the back. "You are so good to me," Barbi says. "Its not a big deal," Riley says still scanning around the parking lot. There is one guy but he seems more like he is trying to remember where he parked. "Okay I'm all set ready to roll out," Barbie says as she closes the rear hatch. "Okay look if anything more just me or Mandy a call," Riley says. "Thanks for everything," Barbi says leaning to kiss him on the check. Riley is about to object but lets it go. She's just being nice. What he doesn't see is Barbi get into her car with a smile on her face. As she drives away she thinks. "Little by little he will come into the trap."

Riley walks back to the building. Mandy is by the door playing with her phone. "Is Barbi okay?" She asks. Riley whips at his check. "Yeah she got off okay," Riley says. "I hope she winds up being okay," Mandy says.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"There she is," Alexa Bliss says as Mandy walked up to the table. The WWE was just coming into town for WrestleMania week so she was meeting with Alexa, Sonya, Liv Morgan, and Becky Lynch. "Now how you be late when grew up in this area and were already in town," Becky says. "Because Jersey traffic sucks," Mandy says both Liv and Sonya nod knowingly. Mandy takes a seat. "Besides you aren't that late," Sonya says "Yeah we haven't even ordered yet," Liv says. "Great," Mandy says picking up a menu. They order and most of the talk is about the various road stories and various going on's in there personal lives. Mandy shows photos of her sister's kids who she has just gotten to seen.

"So Alexa you worried about hosting?" Mandy asks turning talk to Sunday. "No actually pretty excited. The wardrobe alone is amazing," Alexa says. Mandy notices Liv looking around almost like a child trying to sneak a cookie. "So Mandy come on spill what is there plan?" Liv asks. "Whose plan?" Mandy asks. "Well come on they must have something planned," Becky says. "What are you two talking about?" Mandy asks. "They think The Elite are going to show up this weekend," Sonya says. "Well they have been doing all these shows. And there is like eight hundred going on this weekend," Liv says. It did make sense. "They haven't told me anything. For all I know Riley and Cody were in the area for an autograph signing. The Bucks are at home and same with Kenny and Hangman," Mandy says. "Oh come on they are launching a company they need all the press they can get. Oh my god they are going to crash WrestleMania aren't they?" Liv asks letting her imagination run wild.

"Liv I swear they won't be doing anything to crash WrestleMania. None of them want to be arrested. And Tony Khan would shut something like that down if they even thought it was worth the risk," Mandy says. "Oh so they are doing something with the New Japan show at the Garden," Alexa says. "They aren't doing anything this weekend," Mandy insists. Sonya speaks next, "But if they were you could tell..." "They aren't doing anything on any shows. Riley and I plan to watch WrestleMania with my family. And I think the rest of them are taking a break," Mandy says.

Conversation moves onto other subjects. Becky mentions some fan she has to keep block in Twitter and Instagram due to offensive comments. That reminds Mandy of the stalker she believes Barbi is dealing with. Mandy tells them about it. "Did she go to the cops?" Sonya asks. "She did but there wasn't much they could do. Seems like the only time it happens is when she's in the New York area. Riley was really worried about her. He even walked her to her car," Mandy says. "He walked his ex to her car?" Sonya asks. "He wanted to make sure she was safe," Mandy says. "Guess she's really lucky he was around," Sonya says thinking to herself.

All Elite Wrestling Office

Cody, Nick, Matt, Kenny, and Brandi are in a meeting to nail down the exact card for Double or Nothing. "So you sure you want to do this women's match on the pre show?" Nick asks. "Its important to me to have the women's division represented in more than one match," Brandi says. "That's a fair point same reason we can't only do one tag match on big shows," Matt says. "I am all in favor of it. But shouldn't it be Allie in this spot?" Kenny asks. "Its is the pre show still. I think Mandy and Barbi would be the right two," Brandi says. "You convinced me let's do it," Nick says. "Okay Mandy Rose vs. Barbi Hayden will be the you tube exclusive match for Double or Nothing," Kenny says.

Sunday Night

Mandy laughed as she looked over at Riley who had fallen asleep. Her sister had brought her kids over to her parents place to watch WrestleMania with there aunt and uncle. But they little ones had gotten sleepy and been taken home. Her mom and dad had gone up about an hour ago. Now Riley had nodded off apparently a seven hour WrestleMania was to much for him. "Riley," She says softly. "What?" Riley says tiredly never opening his eyes. "We should head back to the hotel," Mandy says. He stirs awake and looks around. "Don't you want to see who wins the main event?" He asks. "Riley it's 2019 and I can watch the show my phone," Mandy says holding her phone up. "I need with caffeine to wake me up if I am going to drive," Riley says.

"Or I can drive and just watch the rest of the show when I get to the hotel," Mandy says. "Right right," Riley says rubbing his eyes. "Oh I missed I had a text… yes," Mandy says. "Yes what?" "I got a match for Double or Nothing. Its going to be billed as open challenge but it's going to be Barbi," Mandy says. "That's great," Riley says. "I gotta call her tomorrow," Mandy says. "Don't worry about it to much. We still got weeks before the show. Come up with ideas than talk to Barbi that weekend," Riley says. "Not my style for big matches babe. I need to lay things out," Mandy says. "Well I am sure Barbi will have some good ideas as well," Riley says trying to be reassuring.

Barbi's Home The Next Day

"This is beyond perfect," Barbi says as she looks at the e-mail telling her she will face Mandy at the show in May. "Yet another chance to build my friendship with Mandy. And be with Riley" Barbi thinks. She types a message to Brandi thanking her for the opportunity. She than writes a text that she sends to both Mandy and Riley.

 _Hey Guys,_

 _I just got the message from Brandi telling me about the match in Las Vegas. Mandy I hope we get a chance to plan a few things out. I know we likely won't get much time given the spot on the card. But hey Riley you told me once better to do something great with five minutes that trying to fill a boring twenty._

About two minutes later Mandy responded.

 _I can't wait. Should be easy us to find some time to work some ideas out._

"Should be great," Barbi thinks. She looks down at the phone again hoping Riley will reply. The three dots appear at the bottom.

 _Sounds great I am sure you two will hit it out of the park._

"Oh I will hit something alright," Barbi says. She closes the messenger on her phone and goes into the photos. She finds an old one of Riley. "Timing is everything," She thinks to herself. And finally timing was going her way.

WWE Hotel Tuesday After WrestleMania

"Hey there is the champ champ," Sonya says as she runs into Becky in lobby. "I love having both belts except for how bloody heavy they are together," Becky says. "You can talk to the creative team I would be more than happy to take one or both from you," Sonya says. "Did you miss right the Man has to deal with a Lady first," Becky says. "True," Sonya says. "Hey have you talked to Mandy lately?" Becky says. "Not since we meet up for lunch," Sony tells her. "Oh so you don't know if she heard anything more about Barbi Hayden," Becky says. "All I know is what she told us about that stalker," Sonya says.

"How well does she know her?" Becky asks as they move over to a couple of chairs. "Not that well. They are getting pretty friendly since Mandy left WWE. And well she used to date Riley," Sonya says clearly having something on her mind. "Yeah I know that's what has me worried a bit," Becky says. "Worried about what?" Sonya asks because she has had a bad feeling growing lately. "A while back I was meeting up with some old friends from on the Independent scene. We were exchanging some stories and Barbi's name came up," Becky says. "Came up how?" Sonya asks.

Becky lets out a deep breath. "Okay according to me friend back when Riley and Hayden were dating there was an incident," Becky says. "What kind of incident? Like Riley did something?" Sonya asks getting really worried. "No not Morgan. I guess valet made some comment about thinking Morgan was cute and she wanted next when they broke off. Than Hayden went off on her. The girl claims Hayden threatened to hurt her," Becky says. "Wait what?" Sonya asks. "I didn't get very many details. But Hayden didn't take to kindly to someone talking about her fella," Becky says. "How long ago was this?" Sonya asks. "A couple of years ago. It was before Riley even met Mandy," Becky says.

"How well do your friend know this other woman?" Sonya asks. "Fairly well. But again it was years ago. I just have a bad feeling about," Becky says. "So do I just something doesn't feel right," Sonya says. "Or are we just being paranoid? I mean at the time Hayden was his girlfriend," Becky points out. "So you are saying she was jealous than but now Riley isn't hers," Sonya says. "Yeah has Riley ever said anything about Hayden to you?" Becky asks. "I think one night back when he dating Mandy he mentioned her. But it was just something about having an ex in the business," Sonya says. "What does Mandy think about her?" Becky asks. "So far Mandy has really liked her. Says she's been really friendly. But I need to tell her about this," Sonya says.

Riley and Mandy's home

"Home sweat home," Mandy says as they walk into the house. "So your mom's wish of us moving to New York isn't happening?" Riley jokingly asks. Both there mothers would put pressure on them to move. Hers to New York and Riley's back to Nebraska. "Not for now," Mandy says. "Oh hey remind me to call that gear maker to check and see how its coming," Riley says as they carry there bags into the bed room. "I don't know why you didn't use Chandra since AEW just hired her. And I always loved the gear she has done for me," Mandy says. "Blake has done my gear for years. He's got my measurements and knows what I like," Riley says. "How did you even meet him?" Mandy asks. "Oh Barbi introduced me. He's done work for her," Riley says.

"Oh so not really that long," Mandy says. "No like five years. Barbi and I were friends before we started to date," Riley says. "Wait really," Mandy says having never heard this before. "Yeah we met back when she was NWA women's champion. I was working some NWA shows because they had just started to exchange talent with New Japan and I was hoping to use that as an in," Riley says. "So how did you two wind up dating?" Mandy asks. "She asked me out. It was a while after Laura. She was kind of a safe way to jump back into the dating pool," Riley says.

"So you just asked her out and form there you started a relationship?" Mandy asks. "Something like that," Riley says. "What do you mean something like that?" "I mean I asked her finally but she had made it clear she was interested for a while. I don't think we ever actually said we were in a relationship but clearly were. Eventually it ended I met you. Now I live happily ever after," Riley says. "Good answer," She says before kissing him on the check. He laughs. "Kind of fun seeing you a bit jealous," Riley says.

"I am not jealous," Mandy claims. "I saw a little flash of green in those eyes of yours," Riley says. "I just wasn't aware you had known Barbi for so long," Mandy says. "See this what I was kind of worried about," Riley says. "I am not jealous," Mandy says. "Look I'll drop it. But you know you got nothing to worry about. I mean Barbi and I dated but my heart and soul belong to you," Riley swears.

Being The Elite

Maxwell Jacob Freeman walked into the room with a smug look on his face seeing Riley and Mandy. "Well if it's it isn't the annoying soap opera couple. So hey Riley how does it feel to know Cody replaced with a younger smarter, faster, better model?," MJF says sitting right next to Riley and getting in his face. Stands up and pulls MJF up by his collar and pins him to the wall his forearm across his throat. "You know I could tear you apart. But when Cody finds out about you and his wife," Riley says. "What are you talking about?" MJF asks. "Just watch your back kid," Riley says. "Seriously watch your back," Mandy says before she and Riley leave. "What is going on around here?" MJF says.

Later Same Episode

Kenny Omega pulls out his phone and calls someone a few seconds later the shot cuts to Riley who picks up phone. "Hey Kenny what is up?" Riley asks. "I wanted to make sure you are ready?" Kenny says. "Yeah I'm ready I got Spears all scouted for Double or Nothing," Riley says. "No not Double or Nothing. I am talking about Fyter Fest," Kenny says. Riley makes a worried face. "Hey ah Kenny how much planned this things out?" Riley asks. "Well have you see the trailer? We got girls, we got cruises," Kenny brags. "Yeah but have you actually done anything to get those for this event?" Riley asks. "Its like that movie if you bill it they will come," Kenny says. "No its if you build it they will come," Riley says. "What?" Kenny asks looking horrified. "If you build it they will come. And I don't even see how bill it or build applies here," Riley says.

"I thought if you just billed everyone that the girls and ship would appear," Kenny says. "Kenny… I hope you have a good lawyer," Riley says. "I gotta go," Kenny says hanging up his phone. Riley puts his phone down and look right at the camera. "That is why you always watch all the way through on Netflix boys and girls," Riley says.

Riley's Car

Riley had just gotten done with a late night workout. His phone started to ring and it was Barbi. "Hey what's up?" Riley asks. "I didn't wake you did I?" She asks. "No I just got out of the gym," Riley says. "Good for you gotta have that big show body. Anyway I wanted to ask you something about Mandy?" Barbi says. "What?" Riley asks. "Would if be strange if I sent her a gift?" Barbi asks. "Why would you want to send her a gift?" Riley asks. "Just to thank her. I know she and you had to ask to get the match on the pre show. And if that hadn't happened I wouldn't be getting this chance," Barbi explains. "She would love it. If anything I owe you something given how great you have been to Mandy," Riley says. "Oh that hasn't been a problem. Why should I have some problem with her because she got her start with the WWE? For all the love people giving working Indy's they would skip to WWE if they could," Barbi says.

"You just never know with some people they get bitter over anyone getting a chance they don't," Riley says. "Well if you are looking to give me a gift you know I love Starbucks gift cards. What would be a good idea for Mandy?" Barbi asks. "Krispy Kreme gift cards. Remember she does a whole show about doughnuts," Riley says. "Perfect," Barbi says. "Hey Barbi I gotta go have a good one," Riley says. "Talk to you later Riley," Barbi says. Back at her home she has a big smile on her face each move takes her closer to what she wants. "Think Riley you are taking my calls. Thanking me, and soon enough," Barbi thinks.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Reunited, Denied, and Taunted

Green Room

"Man they keep bringing us to the nicest places these days," Hangman says. "You know when I was younger I see footage of stuff like these and always wanted to come one. Kind of cool to see where new television shows are announced," Riley says. "Yeah it is pretty cool. So where the vice presidents?" Hangman says. "Some meeting with some higher ups with some other network but not the network we are announcing today," Riley says. "So how is Mandy doing?" Hangman asks. "She's beyond excited but also happy to have a few days at home. I think the Indy grind is getting to her a bit," Riley says. The door to green room opens and Chris Jericho walks in still looking like a superstar. "What's up boys?" Jericho asks. "Hey Chris," Page says. "Were good just waiting around," Riley says.

"Well enjoy it boys because you won't be waiting much longer things are about to get crazy," Jericho says taking a seat. "Chris did you ever think wrestling would be back on Turner?" Riley asks. Jericho laughs. "Well boys you never say never. But this was a long shot," Jericho admits. "Doing pretty good for a t-shirt company," Page jokes. "Ah they will just find something else to rip AEW over," Riley says. "I saw some moron on Twitter saying because I am nearly fifty it means the company is WCW again built around old guys," Jericho says. "I think I saw that didn't Metlzer ask him how old MJF is?" Page says. "Forget MJF you are and I aren't even thirty yet," Riley says.

"And hell I can still move like any thirty year old," Jericho says. "Oh come on Chris most of those people saying you are two old would be got nuts talking about what a legend you are if you were going back to the WWE. Plus anyone that takes two seconds to think about business would know you and Kenny are the right main event," Riley says. "I knew I liked you kid," Jericho says.

Later behind the main stage

Riley looked around at Kenny, The Bucks, Cody, Page, the guys of SCU and Jericho and once again it really hit home how far things had come. "And now the stars of All Elite Wrestling Tuesday Night Dynamite!" With that the group walked onto the stage. The logo for the new show was behind them on a screen. Tony Khan is the first to talk. He puts over the hard work already of the roster. And than calls up Cody who comes up with a big smile on his face. "Wrestling is back on the mother ship baby," Cody says channeling his father. Cody again. Cody puts over how special this is. How they couldn't do it with out the fans.

Jericho speaks next. After a long debate it was decided that Jericho should play it straight and not hype up the card. This event was about selling the series to advertisers not getting pay per view buys from fans. So Jericho played it straight hyping up the entire roster and the huge potential it had. How AEW was going to be special. Looking over at the Riley and Hangman. "The future of the business is right here," He says. Next up was Kenny. He expressed his excitement at finally having the platform and freedom to have his kind of matches in America finally. Finally the Bucks are up. "We don't want to take up to much time but we do have big announcement," Nick says. "AEW has a cleaner, a nightmare, a hangman, a dog of war you know what is needs?" Matt says. Riley starts to smile he doesn't know for sure but he's got a very good feeling.

The Bucks speak at the same time "A VILLAIN!" Suddenly Marty's music starts to play. Riley is legit so happy he throws his hands into the air. A second later Marty enters carrying his trademark umbrella. He opens it to show an AEW logo on it. The Elite get up and surround Marty. "Hell of a day hey mates," Marty says."

Orlando Riley and Mandy's Home

"Come on in," Mandy says as she opens the front door to Sonya. "Long time no see stranger," Sonya says. "Hey that is on you. You are the one that took a vacation post WrestleMania. "You are the one that is working for like every Indy company out there since leaving the WWE," Sonya says. "Yeah well for now we got a little break. You want something to drink?" Mandy asks. They wind up opening a bottle of wine. Sonya waits a while until they she finally turns the topic to what she really wants to talk about. "So how are things with Riley?" Sonya asks. Mandy actually giggles. "Trust me it's great. I mean his refusal to watch to watch Game of Thrones," Mandy says. "What things with his ex?" Sonya asks.

"Wait you mean Barbi Hayden?" Mandy asks. "Look Mandy I heard something about her that's got me a worried about you," Sonya says. "What did you hear?" Mandy asks. "Back when she was dating Rile so got really jealous. And really over reacted to some girl making a comment finding Riley hot," Sonya explains. "So who told you this?" Mandy asks. "Well someone told Becky about it," Sonya says. "Okay someone told Becky to tell you about some incident that happened years ago," Mandy says. "Yeah well have you had anything happens since you met her?" Sonya asks. "She has never been anything but nice to me. She's been very welcoming to the Indy scene," Mandy says.

"Has she ever said anything about Riley?" Sonya asks still worried. "Not anything that makes me think she is out to steal my man. Or think she has a problem with me," Mandy says. "Are you sure?" Sonya asks. "One hundred percent. Look maybe something did happen. But it was years ago. I have things I regret from when I was younger," Mandy says. "Just be careful," Sonya pleads. "Sonya I love Riley but he's not some guy you would get so hung up on you be a threat years after the relationship," Mandy says. "Okay but what if he's still got an interest in his ex?" Sonya asks. "Than you will need to visit me in jail since I will kill him," Mandy says.

"Yeah but what is Riley is still attracted to her. Or she does something?" Sonya asks. "I won't have to worry. Sonya I trust Riley. He's not going to throw away our marriage," Mandy says. "I don't know just something worries me about this girl," Sonya says. "I don't know why. She's been great to me. And by the way she's not given any sign she still has any romantic interest in Riley still," Mandy says.

Meanwhile at a hotel bar

"So why didn't you guys tell us?" Riley asks. "Yeah that's what I want to know," Hangman says. "What you don't enjoy surprises," Cody says. "Hell Riley you kept Mandy in the dark about your US title win back in New Japan," Kenny says. "That's different," Riley says. "Guys it was last second ROH was trying to argue they could just roll over Marty's contract for another six months," Matt explains. "Yeah thought I would going to have to go to court," Marty says. "Well this is awesome the whole team back together," Hangman says. "Not the whole team," Matt says. "Yeah Flip is still with ROH," Nick says. The rest all say at once, "Screw Flip!"

"Lets get another round," Marty says. "I'm up for a drink," Riley says. "Alright another round," Cody says placing an order. The guys drink up and toast to Marty finally joining them again. "Oh man we got so much to film for BTE," Matt realizes. "Marty has to come back from the dead," Cody says. "Can we get Joey Ryan's penis druids to carry his body in," Kenny says. "Or we get CD back as the fallen angel," Hangman says. "Can I be a zombie?" Marty asks. Riley takes another drink what doesn't see is he is being watched.

Mandy and Riley's place

"You don't seem that worried," Sonya says. "I don't think I have a reason to be worried. Riley and Barbi were already broken up before he and I even got together. I appericate the concern Sonya but it sounds we don't even have the full story. Maybe Barbi and this other person have heat that goes back. Lord knows Tenille Dashwood didn't bring the best out of me," Mandy says. Sonya nods knowing she is right. "I'm just worried with everything you and Riley have been through," Sonya. Mandy pulls her friend into a hug. "I have always been lucky to have you watch my back. I'll talk to Riley and I will even talk to Barbi," Mandy says.

Riley's Hotel

"Good night guys," Riley says getting up from the table. "Riley come on one more," Marty says. "Hell no Marty I'm a lightweight," Riley says. "We gotta catch up," Marty pleads. "I have an early flight," Riley says. "You will see him soon enough. We are in the home stretch to Double or Nothing," Cody says. "Great I will see you than," Riley says. Behind him someone moves from the bar out the exit just far enough behind Riley so they don't draw attention to themselves. "You guys thinks we should make sure Riley get back to his room?" Kenny asks. "Ah he's a big boy he will be fine," Matt says. "Yeah he had like drinks. He's buzzed not smashed and he's going up to his room," Nick says.

Riley made his way up the steps his room was on the third floor. "Hey Riley," a voice calls. Riley turns around and sees Barbi behind him on the steps. "Wow I must be drunker than I thought," He says. "Small world right," Barbi says. "Lately it feels that way," Riley says. "Oh I'm just in town for a show," Barbi says. Riley takes a step down and nearly slips. "Easy big guy," Barbi says putting her hands on his arms.

"Hey there he is," Kenny says coming up the stairs. "Kenny like short time to much see," Riley says. "Yeah bro I know… Oh hi Barbi… Anyone Riley I just got this great idea for your match with Spears," Kenny says. "Actually Riley I..." "What is it Kenny?" Riley asks ignoring Barbi's attempts to interrupt. "Come back down, Cody is calling Spears to hear his thoughts as well," Kenny says. "Alright you got me hooked," Riley says. "Alright come on," Kenny says. "See you later Barbi," Riley says. She watches them leave. "Damn it," Barbi thinks.

Riley and Mandy's home days later

Riley placed his gear in his bag. He had had new tights, boots and jacket made for Double or Nothing. He wanted to do something special for the debut of AEW. His little encounter with Barbi was completely forgotten about. His focus had totally to Kenny's idea. And he had to give his buddy credit it was a great one. And the kind of thing most guys would save for themselves. But that is what made Kenny different. He was a giving guy. Amazingly Mandy had beaten him in getting packed. She was going to use gear she had made for WrestleMania. Mandy walks into the bedroom with a smug smile. "Nice that for once you and Sonya can't give me crap for my packing," Mandy says.

"Its easy for me to pack last second. Since I pack light. You on the other hand are going to fill a whole cargo area," Riley says. "I am not taking that much," Mandy says. I am taking two bags which is unusual for me due. You have four not counting your carry on," Riley reminds her. "Fine I like to be prepared. I like to have lots of options. Maybe we are going to go out for nice dinner. Maybe we are going to a pool," Mandy says before leaning up close to him. "Maybe I want to wear that thing you like," Mandy says.

"Really," Riley says. "And that other things," She flirts leaning up to kiss him. "Maybe you should unpack and put one of them on," Riley says as they fall onto the bed. "Riley you have to finish packing," She reminds him. "I can do it in the morning," He says between kisses. "Riley seriously," She says. "Its your fault getting me all wound up," Riley says. "Come on Riley we leaving for over week. We have stuff to do," Mandy says getting up. "Baby why you gotta be so cruel?" Riley jokes. "We will have a week in a hotel suite thanks to the generosity of the MGM trust me we have time," Mandy says lustfully. She leaves and Riley goes back to packing. He pulls out his phone to check his e-mail. "Perfect," he says one with the title "Confirming Your Time." "Oh Morgan you king of romance she is going to love it," He thinks to himself.

Being The Elite

Shawn Spears was alone and sat in front of wall wearing sunglasses. He turns to the camera and pulls off the sunglasses and hangs them from his shirt collar. "How is it going Riley? Are you ready? Are you excited?" Spears asks. He stays silent as if he is waiting for a response he is silent for a moment. "Don't worry Riley see I bet I can tell how you reacted to this. First you got real mad at your friends for putting me in this episode. Now you are just listening real close for what I am going to say about your pretty little wife," Spears taunts. He is again silent for a beat. "I can even see it. You face is real tense your hands have balled into fits. All because you don't like me calling out the truth. See Riley my whole career I have been held down. I was the guy used to get other's over. And when I some how managed to get over myself over I was punished. See I couldn't be the funny guy hanging out with my friends like you did," Spears says.

Again he's silent almost like he's waiting for a response even though he's alone. "But Riley at least you are the guy that earned your break. Yet Mandy didn't. She went on a reality show got on it because they needed a blonde with a rack. Than and here is a fact Mandy you got a job because they wanted your for another reality show. So I get punished and held down. Mandy people like you got into this business to be famous…. I am going to drive you out by destroying your husband," Shawn says before standing up. "So good luck on Sunday I hope a real wrestler shows up and teaches you a few things but leaves just enough so you can watch the rest of the show. And oh Riley calm down man you will have your chance on Sunday," he says before putting the glasses back on.

Airport

Barbi walked towards her gate. When she reached the counter she checked. "You flying for business or pleasure?" The agent asks. Barbi smiles at her. "Well technically business but I intend to have some fun. After all I am going to Las Vegas," she says.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Renewal and Anger

 _Years Earlier in Southern California_

" _Hey Riley you really fucked up that finish last month," Trevor Lee says as Riley enters a venue for a PWG show. "Thanks Trevor," Riley says. "I hear Cornette fired you," Trevor says. "Yeah he did," Riley says getting mad. Riley heads for the locker room. "Hey Morgan finally you show up," Excalibur says. "Sorry I got held up," Riley says. "Well hey the Young Bucks want to talk to you," Excalibur says. "The Young Bucks?" "Yeah they are right over there," Excalibur says pointing. "Any idea why?" Riley asks. "Just go kid," Excalibur says. Riley walks over to the brother tag team. Even though they had a rough run in TNA they were viewed by many as the best team in the states maybe the whole world. Riley had never actually met them and he was coming off the worst moment of his career. A badly blown finish on a major ROH show._

" _You guys wanted to see me?" Riley asks. "Yeah we do. Kenny Omega had some family emergency so he can't make the show," Nick says. "So you are teaming with Chuck Taylor," Matt says. The Young Bucks vs. The Men of Low Moral Fiber was the hottest feud in PWG. They had to be making a mistake. No way in hell they wanted the botching moron to ruin this match tonight. "I think you have confused me with someone else," Riley finally says. "Your Riley Morgan right?" Matt asks. Riley just nods. "Look we get it you had that bad minute not that long ago. But you got talent. Super Dragon is letting is us pick who gets the spot. Its you," Nick says. "Thanks," Riley says. "Look Riley both Nick and I have botched countless times. Doesn't mean we suck," Matt says. "No matter what fucking Jim Cornette has to scream when he is upset," Nick adds._

" _Yeah he's a very angry guy," Riley says. "Don't worry about his out of date ideas right now. Tonight we are going to tear the house down," Matt says. "Don't let one bad match wreck your confidence," Nick says. "Guys thanks. This is a big deal it means a lot to me," Riley says._

Present Day

"Riley you need to wake up. Riley we are landing soon," Mandy says shaking up him awake. It takes him a second to regain his bearings. "You said we are landing?" He asks. "Yes I did. I think I should be worried about what you were dreaming," Mandy observes. "Huh?" "Sometimes you talk in your sleep," Mandy tells him. "I do not," Riley says. "Yes you do. It is actually kind of cute. Gives me some interesting insight into your mind," Mandy says. "So why does this time worry you?" Riley asks. "You kept talking how much you love someone besides me," Mandy says acting hurt. "Wait what?" "Yes you kept saying I love you Nick I love you Matt," She says starting to laugh.

"Okay there is no way I said I love Nick and Matt no matter how goofy my dream is," Riley says. "Well maybe not love. But you kept saying there name," Mandy says. "Makes sense before I nodded off I was thinking about the first time I got to work with Nick and Matt. That kid was so worried about just keep his career going. He never would have thought he would be here on the verge of a new major change to wrestling," Riley says. "I was thinking about the try out for Tough Enough. How badly I wanted to join the WWE. Had you told that girl years later she would leave WWE she would never believe you," Mandy says. "Did you ever Barbi ever figure lay out the match out?" He asks. "Not really I tried contacting her but she never got back to me," Mandy says.

"I saw her briefly last week. She might have just been busy," Riley says. "True. Not like we won't have time this week," Mandy says. "You two will do great," Riley says. "What about you Shawn are you both sure of Kenny's idea?" Mandy asks. "Yeah of course I'm sure," Riley says. "Its just kind of risky," Mandy says. "Don't worry we can pull this off," Riley says. "Just be careful," Mandy says. He takes her hand to reassure her.

The flight lands and they manage to get there bags pretty quickly and than headed to the hotel. The fact they were getting a suite was amazing to both of them. Being in the business meant you stayed in hotels all the times. But the truth was if you wanted put any money in the bank you needed to stay in as cheap a room you can find. But they MGM since they were doing huge business for Double or Nothing had upgraded a number of talents to suites. "Wow it's amazing," Mandy says. "You can say that again," Riley says looking around. "Wow it's amazing," Mandy says again. "Funny," Riley says. Mandy flops down onto the sofa. "Okay so the desk gave me the badges for both Starcast and Double of Nothing. We got a couple of days before we have to wear them. Basically it means we can get through areas most guests don't get access to," Riley says.

"Makes it easier to get to the casino," Mandy says. "Oh keep me out of the casino. I learned my lesson last time. You can actually win me I will lose the house and the cars," Riley says. "Stick to penny slots," Mandy says. "I do want to check out that pool now that the weather is nice," Riley says. Back in February for the AEW Rally at the MGM Grand hotel it was cold. Made all the worse by the event being outdoors and by the pool. "Sounds great to me," Mandy says.

Later that night

Mandy and Riley sat next to Nick and his wife. Tony was hosting the entire Elite in private dinner. "Wait till you guys see the set. Its better than we had with at All In," Nick says. "I can't wait," Mandy says. "Okay so line up isn't dead set but we are pretty close. But we have the times pretty figured out," Nick says. "I get thirty minutes right?" Riley jokes knowing that wasn't going to happen. "Fifteen for you. Hey Mandy I'm sorry but we really think the opener shouldn't go more on five given it's a pre show," Nick says. "That' s fine," Mandy says. Matt Jackson moves over a bit. "Riley we are going to have you in opening slot on the pay per view portion," Matt says. Riley just nods "Jerking" the curtain or the opening spot was widely viewed as most important spot on the card besides the main event.

The Next Day

Riley and Mandy walked hand and hand down the strip and they pass a wedding chapel. "Ah there is plan b," Riley says. "Plan b?" Mandy asks. "I never told you? Back when we were planning the wedding I was getting so sick of all the planning. So I was just going to run us off to this city and marry us in a place like this," Riley says. "That would have been a hell of a way to get me to break the engagement," Mandy says. "Look don't get me wrong I loved out wedding but a place like this could have been fun," Riley says. "Our wedding is not the place to have fun… You know what I mean," Mandy says. "Come on let's check it out," Riley says opening the door. "Riley no… people might be getting married right now," Mandy says but he ignores her and goes in.

She follows him in. Riley is at the desk talking to some employee. "Great here you go," Riley says handing the person money. "What are you doing?" Mandy asks. "Paying to see what one of the themed rooms looks like," Riley says. "You have lost your mind," Mandy says. "Right this way Mr. and Mrs. Morgan," the employee says. "You don't have to do this," Mandy says. "Yes she does I paid good money," Riley says. "Riley you are suddenly acting very strange," Mandy says. "Just trust me," Riley says. "Riley what is going on?" Mandy asks. Riley drops to one knee.

"Mandy will you marry me again?" He says smiling. "What?" She says smiling as well. "I know we haven't been married that long. I know renewing the vows is something people save for like the tenth or twentieth anniversary. But I think its important we keep reminding ourselves of those vows that bind us together," Riley says. "You romantic fool yes I'll marry you again," Mandy says before he stands up and they kiss. "Good because I had this all arranged," Riley says. "So what are my parents going to pop out of a room?" "Let's just keep this between us," Riley says. "Sounds perfect," Mandy says. They follow the employee.

"So pick a theme and we can go on from there," The employee explains. "What ever you want," Riley says to Mandy. She looks at the options. "Don't make fun of me for this," She says to Riley. "Like I said what ever you want," Riley says. "Robin Hood and Maid Marian," Mandy says. "My favorite legend growing up," Riley says.

Its not the fanciest thing ever. The costumes were pretty cheap looking but Mandy didn't care she was having fun. Putting on the outfit she walked into the chapel area and found Riley and laughed looking at him in the Robin Hood outfit trying to get the hat to fit right. "Are we ready?" the minister asks. They both nod. "Now I understand you are already married and are renewing your vows?" "Yes we are," Riley says happily. "Step this way and take each other hands." Riley and Mandy step to the podium and lock hands. "Riley do you once again take Mandy to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward in sickness and in health so long as you both shall live?" "I absolute do," Riley says. "And Mandy do you once again take Riley to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward in sickness and in health so long as you both shall live?" "I do over and over again," Mandy says. "You may kiss your bride." They kiss.

A quick photo is taken by the employee that met them at the desk. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Morgan," she says. "Thanks," Mandy says. "So what do you two have planned for your second honeymoon?" The employee asks. "Oh just bumping around," Mandy jokes. Bumping being a term in wrestling. "Well have fun." "We always do," Riley says.

Barbi's Hotel Room

Barbi had spent the day by the pool enjoying her down time. Tomorrow she would appear at Starcast. So far no one seemed to know she had signed with AEW. Her debut was being kept secret until she accepted Mandy's "Open Challenge" on Sunday. Now up in her room she was changing into something so she could get something to eat. A number of people she knew were in town and there plenty of chances to meet up. She had run into Penelope Ford and agreed to grab a drink. Grabbing her purse she exited the room. Walking down the hall she saw another door open and Hangman Page comes into the hall. "Hi Barbi," he says. "Oh hi Hangman," Barbi greets. "You doing anything?" He asks.

"I was about to go meet up with Penelope and Joey but its not like we had it planned out. Why?" She asks. "I was just wondering if you wanted maybe get a drink," Hangman says. "You mean with a group or just the two of us?" She asks. "Just the two of us," Hangman says. "Sure," Barbi says.

Restaurant

"Wait some fans actually grabbed the noose and choked you with it?" Barbi asks. "That why I stopped tying the damn thing. You only need to learn that lesson once," Hangman says. "How long did that a hole of it?" Barbi asks. "I am sure it was only like two seconds but it felt like five damn minutes. My eyes felt like they were going to pop out," Hangman says. "Ouch," Barbi says. "You want another round?" He asks. "Yeah sure," Barbi says. "I go get them," He says standing up. With a free moment she checks her phone and her blood boils seeing the first post on Instagram.

 _Riley surprise me by renewing our vows today. #SoBlessed #Ido #TrueLove_

Barbi could help her she she she knocks an empty glass to the floor and it breaks. "What happened?" Page asks returning. "Knocked over a glass," she lies. "Waitress can wet someone to clean this up?" Hangman asks. "Of course sir." "We should get the check," Barbi says. "Yeah sure… everything alright?" Hangman asks. "I just got some really bad personal news," Barbi says. "Gee I'm sorry to hear that," Page says. "I will just have to take care of it," Barbi says.

Being the Elite

Riley sits in an empty arena. "Ticktock than hands go round the clock. And with each trip around Shawn Spears the hour draws closer to what should be a highlight of my life. The launch of a brand new company headed by my friends. With the goal and vision to do the kind of wrestling I want do in the states. But I can't celebrate this week I can't enjoy this week all because of you. And this disgusting comments aimed at Mandy. I think I know what is going on Shawn. You got the dream job and it was a nightmare in a lot of ways. Years of you prime years got wasted. So you lash out at someone one like me who has been to do more sans machine than you ever did why apart of it. And you look at Mandy and you rage because she had success," Riley says before pausing.

"Mandy and I have both heard all the crap you have spewed for. But see Shawn anyone that actully paid attention and wasn't trying to make excuses could see how far Mandy has come. How hard she has worked and how good she actually is. But the truth is Shawn so have you. You are a great talent and should have gotten a bigger break. But instead of raging at the peopled that didn't use you right you decide to rage at someone who got a break. Instead of thinking "hey Mandy has earned." You spew out this bitter angry trash. Well on Saturday I am going to knock some damn sense into you. And I am going to make sure if you ever bring up my wife again it will be say you are sorry," Riley says.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Show Time

 _Sorry this took longer than normal to get up. I try to update a few times a week but I got really sick and it really kicked my ass. So as always thanks to everyone who views this story, puts it and me and on alerts or fave lists and thanks for any reviews I get._

For Mandy and Riley both the week flew by. The appearances at Starcast, last second media obligations and planning out matches for the week. For many it was there first chance to actually meet Tony Khan and some of the other people working in the office. And now it was Saturday May twenty fifth time for Double or Nothing.

The ring was already set up and most of the entrance stage was ready. The main work left to be done was setting up the floor seats and the guard rails. The ring crew was already hard at work. Cody had arrived early to over see as much of it as he could. Nick and Matt were in the arena going over things for the broadcast. Kenny was left working on last second creative things. Agents like Billy Gunn and Dustin Rhodes were calling up and meeting with the talent going over last second issues for the matches and getting final approval for ideas. Brandi was lining up last second press access and making clearances on pay per view. Even the Young Bucks wives were make sure the merchandise stands were ready.

And of all places Riley could be he was in Shaw Spears' hotel room. They had agreed to call the match itself in the ring. But the start and finish needed to be planned out. "Okay I think we got it," Shawn says. "I agree lets go steal the damn show," Riley says. "So Mandy knows what her role is going to be?" Shawn asks. "Yeah she will be out there and ready," Riley says. "She is going to be okay with everything? Not just her part but the stuff you are doing?" Shawn asks. "The stuff with you and her she is fine with. I mean she get its all a work. With me as long you do the spot safe she will be fine. Its just you know given what happened with me neck she's worried," Riley says. "Hey I wouldn't have agreed to do this is if I wasn't confidant I could protect you man," Shawn says.

Later that day

"You ready to?" Riley coming into the living room area and seeing Mandy on her phone. "Yeah," She says but her tone say something is upsetting her. "What's up?" Riley asks. "I have just been trying to get in touch with Barbi all week and she hasn't returned any of my texts," Mandy says. "That's strange but it's been a busy week," Riley says. "I know but this is a big moment for us. And before this week we agreed to meet up and work out the match," Mandy says. "Maybe she is having problems coming up with ideas. Just track her down today, lock her in a room don't let her leave until you got it set," Riley says. "So the line up is still the same. Same run times?" Mandy asks starting to get nervous.

"As far as I know nothing is changing. Once we start doing regular shows I am sure there will be last second rewrites but not tonight," Riley says. "Okay lets get going," Mandy says grabbing her bag. "Don't put to much pressure on yourself. You are going to do fine," Riley says. "Same goes for you. Do not take unnecessary risks tonight," Mandy says. "Look Shawn assured me he can pull off the finish we have planned," Riley says.

MGM Grand Arena

Riley had gotten a text to meet up with the rest of the Elite up in the stands. The guys were all sitting watching the finishing touches on the set up. "It looks good," Riley says sitting down next to Cody. "Yeah it does," Cody says. "So what are we doing?" Riley asks finally. "Just taking a second man to breath before the world finally changes," Nick says. "Yeah after tonight noting is ever the same. We are freaking promoters," Kenny says. "Well you guys are promoters. Marty, Riley, and I are just wrestlers still," Hangman says. "Until Riley and I stage a coupe and take over," Marty says.

"So what is the back up plane if this fails?" Riley asks. "Ah start running and don't stop until we reach New Zealand. We hide out wit Fale's family," Cody says. "This can't fail man," Nick says. "What do are you guys doing? We have work to do," Christopher Daniels yells walking up to them. "You got work to do," Riley yells. "No come on guys," CD yells. The guys get up and get to work.

Women's Locker Room

"There you are," Mandy says walking in and seeing Barbi. "I am so sorry about not getting back to you. I meant to but I kept getting tied up," Barbi claims. She was lying. She had intentionally ignored any calls or texts from Mandy. "I understand. But we got time now to lay out the match," Mandy says. "Okay yeah but don't we need an agent?" Barbi asks. "We can at least set up an outline. Let's be honest its not like we are going to be allowed to use chairs or do a table spot," Mandy says. "Alright so this is supposed to be an open challenge. Maybe I should come out of the crowd," Barbi says. "That would make it clear I'm the face and your the heel," Mandy says. "Early on I stomp you in the corner," Barbi says. "Right and you turn to mock the fans I get up hit my jump knee," Mandy says. Barbi smiles but thinks to her self. "I can't stand you."

Showtime

Excalibur was at the announce desk. "Welcome the you tube exclusive portion of Double or Nothing. And I am very excited to be welcome by the Chief Brandi Officer, Brandi Rhodes." Brandi comes into the shot and puts on the head set. "Hello," Brandi says with a smile. "Brandi are you ready to make history? Its the first official match of AEW," Excalibur says. "So much hard work about to pay off. And its the ladies kicking things off," Brandi says as Mandy's music starts to play. "I have known this young woman a very long time and she has come such a long way," Brandi says as Mandy makes her entrance. "Mandy is a spectacular athlete former body building champion been in the ring with some of the very best in this business," Excalibur says as Mandy walks to the ring.

"And she is so excited for this opportunity," Brandi says. "She issued this open challenge a few weeks ago and the rumors have run rampant about who make accept it. Mandy climbs into the ring and takes off the vest she wears over her gear. "Wait a second," Excalibur yells as Barbi comes out of the stands and attacks Mandy. "That is Barbi Hayden," Excalibur exclaims. "I've been in talks with Barbi Hayden for weeks. I had no idea she wold show up tonight," Brandi claims. Barbi turns to taunt the fans Mandy gets back up and hits her jump knee. The referee finally calls for the bell. Barbi is stunned Mandy snap mares her over and hits an elbow to the back and than locks in a chin lock.

Barbi fights up to her knees and elbows her way free. The two lock up and Barbi using Mandy's hair pulls Mandy down and hits an elbow drop. "Barbi Hayden a former NWA women's champion. Held that title for over a year," Excalibur says a Barbi hits a snap suplex on Mandy. Barbi covers and grounds her forearm into Mandy's face. Count of one Mandy kicks out. Barbi picks Mandy up and places her into the corner and hits Mandy right in the face. The shot is stiff and catches Mandy hard. "Easy," Mandy says to Barbi. "Sorry," Barbi claims before she whips Mandy across the ring hard. Corner splash by Barbi and than a neck breaker. She covers count of one count of two, Mandy kicks out.

Barbi pulls Mandy up and goes to whip her into the ropes. Mandy on the rebound ducks the clothes line and comes back with a Thez press and slams Barbi's head into the mat. Powerslam by Mandy than the magic lace. Mandy goes for a inverted "This has been a very even match up," Brandi says. "Right now both women are in the sweat spot. Still at there physical peaks but both have gained a great deal of experience in the ring," Excalibur praises. Barbi sets up for an elevated DDT and hits it. "Hi Riley," Barbi says to the camera and than blowing a kiss. "Well for those that don't know Barbi Hayden use to date Mandy Rose's husband Riley Morgan," Excalibur says. Barbi picks up Mandy's leg and goes for a figure four but Mandy kicks her off.

Barbi hits the ropes and bounces back Mandy hits a German suplex count of one count of two, Barbi kicks out. Mandy hits the Bed of Roses and covers, count of one count of two, count of three. "Put it down in history books Mandy Rose wins the first match in AEW history," Brandi says.

Backstage

Nick Jackson has his phone out filming for Being The Elite. Her turns the camera out to film himself. "Riley is waiting for Mandy to come back," He explains before turning the camera back around. Mandy comes through the curtain a satisfied smile on her face. "How is your eye?" He asks. It's swelling up after the stiff shot she got in the match. "I could use some ice," She says. "Let's get you to the trainer," Riley says. "Riley don't get mad at Barbi it was an accident," Mandy says. "I know. I just worry," Riley says. "Do I have to remind you of the numerous times your chest changed colors after matches with guys like White or Goto or Ishii," Mandy says. "Let's just get you some ice," Riley says.

Later That Night The Elite's Dressing Room

Riley was going through his warm up. Nick, Matt, Cody, and Kenny were off producing the show. Marty and Hangman had known Riley long enough they got it was a good idea to leave him alone late so he could focus. Mandy also knew this so she was off watching the show on a monitor. Riley was on the ground doing push ups. A knock on the door got his attention. "Come in," he calls. "Bad time?" Barbi says coming in. "Yeah I am just getting ready," Riley says standing up. "I just wanted to apologize for stiffing Mandy. "She's some where watching the show I think over by Gorilla," Riley says.

"I also wanted to apologize to you. I am the vet I should know better," Barbi says. Riley nods. "Look Barbi I appericate it. But I'm trying to get ready for this match," Riley says. "I understand just one more thing," Barbi says. "Sure what?" Next thing he knows she pushes him against the wall and kisses him. "WHAT THE HELL?" Mandy yells coming into the room. Riley pushes Barbi away. "Mandy..." "Oh I don't want to believe this," Mandy says storming off. Riley goes to follow her.

Riley reaches the hall. "Hey perfect timing you are up man," Billy Gunn says coming up to Riley. "What?" Riley asks. "Your match is up man. Come on opening package is playing," Billy says. Riley looks a head and can't see Mandy. "I just need five minutes," Riley says. "Hell of a time for a rib. You don't have five minutes. Unless you want another near miss on the pay per view window," Billy says. "God damn it," Riley thinks. "Here is your jacket," Barbi says coming out of the locker room with his ring jacket. If looks could kill she would be dead right now. But with no other option he grabs his jacket and heads for the gorilla position.

A million thoughts are running through his mind. The big two are would Mandy ever give him a chance to explain. "Where is she now? She's supposed to be play a role in the finish," He thought. Shawn Spears is already there. "Its go time brother," Shawn says excitedly. "Yeah it is," Riley says. "You okay?" Spears asked. "No dude things just went to shit," Riley says.

Elsewhere

Mandy needed to be alone she wound up finding the empty loading dock. She sees a trash can and is so angry she kicks it. "BASTARD! HOW COULD HE DO THIS!" She yells. "Mandy are you okay?" Kenny Omega asks. "Just leave me alone Kenny," She yells. "Well no! Look Mandy I can tell you are upset. So come on what is going on?" Kenny asks. She just storms off.

Arena

The opening pyro finished and Justin Roberts stood in the ring. The time keeper ring the bell to draw the fans attention. "The following contest is set for one fall..." "One fall," The fans yell. "And is you opening contest for Double or Nothing," Justin says as Shawn Spears music starts to play. In the back Cody yells "Go Shawn," telling his one time tag partner to make his entrance. Shawn goes through the curtain and acts like he's about to make his perfect ten motion but stops himself. "Introducing first from Nigeria Falls New York he weighs in a two hundred and twenty three pounds. He is SHAWN SPEARS!" Speaks claims into the ring and stands on a one of the turn buckles. Riley's music starts to play.

Backstage Nick Jackson is looking at Riley and turns to his brother. "I don't like that look on Riley's face," Nick says. "Nothing we can do about it now," Matt says. Riley's music starts to play. "Go Riley," Cody says. Riley tries to put on his game face and steps through the curtain. "His opponent weighs in tonight at two hundred thirty five pounds. He is from Omaha Nebraska. The Dog of War Riley Morgan," Justin announces. Riley slaps hands with fans and rolls into the ring. He gets right into Spears face. But Shawn can still something is off. "Come on man time to focus. What ever is going on hast to wait," Shaw says but making it seem like he's bad mouthing Riley. Rick Knox who will referee this match gets between the two men. "Hey Riley, Cody wants to know if you okay?" Knox asks. For televised matches it was common for referees to have an ear piece of producers could update them on time and pass things onto the talent. "I'm fine," Riley claims.

Backstage

Mandy had finally broken down and told Kenny about walking in on Riley kissing Barbi. He listened patiently. "Mandy I'm sorry. But are you sure you saw what you saw? I mean it's Riley," Kenny says. "He kissed another woman Kenny," She says tears falling from her eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 _So I want to thank everyone. Two Worlds One Love has long been my most viewed story. Well now Two Worlds One Marriage has move into my top five and this story is about move into my top ten._

The referee calls for the bell. Riley and Spears circled each other. They finally lock up and don't give an each like two bulls whose horns are locked together. Finally Riley starts to move Spears back towards the ropes. Spears manages to reverse the position and puts Riley in the ropes. The referee calls for the break and Spears gives it it to him. They lock up again this time Riley forces Spears into a corner. Riley breaks clean. A third time the lock up. This time Spears back Riley up. He acts like he is about to break clean but than chops Riley. Riley shakes it off and reverse the position and chops Spears. Spears fires back with a punch and Riley with a low kick. Spears with a series of hard chops but Riley lands a hard elbow right to the jaw knocking Spears down.

Spears rolls to the floor. He slaps the apron of the ring in frustration. Shawn tries to climb back in but Riley moves over to cut him off. Spears drops back to the floor. "Hold him back ref," Spears yells. The referee does force Riley back allowing Spears to come back into the ring. Another lock up and Riley get a side headlock take over and hits a few punches to the head. Spears gets free. Spears hits a drops kick when Riley tries to stand up. Than Spears hits a clothesline that sends Riley down. Spears goes to tie up Riley's arm. Riley flips to get free. Both men are back up and get and each other's face. Spears shoves Riley. Riley comes back and hits a spinning heel kick. Riley goes for the cobra bite hooks the top ropes and counters into a DDT. Spears covers count of one count of two, Riley kicks out.

Spears pulls Riley up and hits a belly to belly suplex. Spears goes for a chin lock. "Go for a fireman's carry. I'll land on my feet and hit the neck breaker," Shawn tells Riley. The spot plays out just as Shawn called. Once Shawn is back up he goes for a sharp shooter but Riley reaches the ropes. Riley manages to stand up. Lock up and Spears hits a spinning back breaker and covers. Count of one count of two, Riley kicks out. Spears pulls Riley up and sets for a power bomb. Riley hits a back body drop. Spears scrambles back to his feet but winds up running right into the Ode to Chono. Spears is stunned letting Riley hit a lariat that puts him down. Riley falls over as well. Both men get up again and back to circle around and than another lock up.

The wind up in a test of strength. Spears has the early advantage but Riley stuns him but falling back and turning the move into a modified judo throw. Spears rolls the floor. Baseball slide by Riley and Spears goes hard into the guard rail as a result. Power slam by Riley on the floor. "Get is back in the ring," Rick Knox tells Riley who tosses Spears back int the ring. Riley climbs to the apron and hits a sling shot senton back into the ring. Riley pulls spears up and hits the cobra bite suplex and bridges for a pin. Count of one count of two Spears kicks out. Riley locks on a body triangle and pulls at Spears arm. "Fold into a pin," Riley says. Spears forces Riley's shoulders to the mat count of one, count of two, Riley lets go of the hold and breaks the pin.

Both men are back up and exchange chops until Spears goes to the eye. Hangman's neck breaker by Spears and he than climbs to the top and comes off with a frog splash and connects. Spears pulls Riley up and hits a Running Death Valley Driver. Spears stands over Riley and slaps him in the face drawing boos. "He's nothing," Spears yells.

Backstage

"Hey where is Mandy?" Cody asks. "She's not up her yet," Nick says. "Well her spot is coming up soon," Cody says getting worried. "Dude just give it time," Nick says. Cody is just nervous he wants everything to runs smooth.

Back in the ring

Spears hits a knee and than sits up for a superplex and hits it. He covers count of one, count of two, suddenly Spears pulls Riley up. A series of hard punches to Riley's face. Spears set up for the Perfect Ten but than suddenly drops Riley down just kick him. "Hey Mandy where are you?" Shawn calls out. Riley tries to get up but Spears boots him in the face. "Hey what are you doing?" The referee asks. "Come on Mandy come on out," Spears says. Riley has recovered and hits a release dragon suplex. Both men get up and Riley hits a spinning heel kick that sends Spears back down. Back breaker by Riley followed by a Great Muta style flashing elbow. Brain buster by Riley and he covers. Count of one, count of two, Spears kicks out. Riley gets up and climbs top rope and waits for spears to stand up before hitting missile dropkick.

Riley waits for Spears to get back to his knees and hits a round house kick to the chest. "I'm in your wife's best position," Spears taunts. Riley gets mad and goes for another one but Spears catches the leg tosses it to ref and hits a low blow that Knox misses in the moment. Tye Breaker by Shawn Spears. He doesn't go for the cover and instead drags Riley over to the corner. "Come on out Mandy or I break his neck again," Spears yells. A lot of fans boo. "I am going to count to ten… TEN! Mandy," Spears taunts.

"One… two… three..." Mandy makes her way through the curtain. Unseen by the fans Riley smiles since he was worried she might not out. Mandy gets up to the apron. Rick Knox stops her from coming in. "Just let him go," Mandy yells. Spears shakes his head and pulls pile up for a pile driver. "Say good..." Riley breaks free and hits a corner drop kicks sending Spears crashing to the floor. Riley out to the apron and hits hits a cannon ball coming off it whipping out Spears again. Mandy gets off the apron and goes over to the corner. Spears crawls over to the corner area of the guard rail. Riley with a running boot right to face. "I think I knocked him down a seven," Riley yells drawing a cheer.

Riley hits another running boot and than tosses Spears into the ring. Riley looks toward Mandy she nods but the look in her eyes tells him she is just playing her part. "Focus," He has to tell himself. As Riley climbs in Spears is up and hits a knee right to Riley's head and than a snap DDT. Both men are down in the ring. "Mandy starts to pound on the mat. The fans clap along and a Riley chant starts. Spears manages to stand back up using the ropes. But than Riley kips up. Spears turns around just as Riley hits an Ode to Chono. Riley than lands a spine buster. Riley covers count of one, count of two, Spears get his boot under the bottom rope. The referee breaks the pin and forces Riley back as Spears clings to the ropes. Riley is trying to follow up but the ref won't let him. Spears goes out the floor again stalling for more time.

Suddenly Spears gets up and grabs on to Mandy. "This is all your fault for distracting me," he screams. Riley jumps out of the ring but Spears uses Mandy as a human shield. Spears shoves Mandy at Riley. Riley catches her and moves her to safety. Spears with a sling blade like move. Riley hits hard and holds his neck. Spears picks Riley up and hits a neck breaker. Spears has a sick smile on his face as he goes to and moves the ring steps over.

Backstage

"Knox tell them to start heading home," Nick Jackson says into the headset sending a message to the referee via the ear piece. "Cross your fingers guys this is where it gets risky," Cody says. "Lets hope this works," Matt says.

Arena

Spears is setting for the Tye Breaker. Mandy has started to get back up and sees what is about to happen. "This is all your fault! You don't belong in this business! And he pays for you!" Tye yells before hitting the move. Shawn leans down acting like he is taunting Riley but really asks, "are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine let's finish this," Riley says. Spears picks Riley up and tosses Riley back into the ring. Spears puts his boot on Riley. Count of one, count of two, Spears steps off and moves back over to Mandy who is still hurting but has stood back up. "You know what I'm not done yet!" Spears yells. Riley some how pulls himself back up and hits and ode to Chono to the back of the head. Both men are down again. The fight up to there feet.

Riley jumps up and hits the Final Wave but Spears hooks the top rope and lands more on top in a way its more like he is splashing onto Riley. The referee counts one, and than two, and finally three. "The winner of the match Shawn Spears." Justin Roberts announces to the stunned crowd. Spears gets up and celebrates.

Backstage

"I'll take care of the intro for the next match. Nick go make sure that stuff for Hangman and Pac is ready. Matt go talk to Spears and Riley give them some feedback. Get them ready for any backstage comments or you tube extras," Cody says. Shawn comes through the curtain and Matt asks him to wait over for a quick breakdown. Mandy comes to the back and just power walks past everyone. "Hey Mandy wait," Riley says coming backstage. "Riley I need a second," Matt says. "Later," Riley says. "Just real quick," Matt says. Riley just ignores him. Kenny who has been coming up to the scene see Matt is mad. "I'll explain but just let him go," Kenny says.

Mandy is walking to the dressing room area. "Mandy please stop," She hears Riley call behind her. She stops and turns to face him. "I know what you walked in on," Riley says. "You kissing your ex-girlfriend," She says. "Let me explain… She came into the locker room..." "I don't want want to hear it," Mandy says getting angry. "For god's sake Mandy come on. It's me. Haven't I earned some trust?" Riley asks. "Okay what happened? Explain to me why I found your lips on another woman's mouth," Mandy says getting upset. "She kissed me. She pushed me against the wall and kissed me. Before I shove her off you walked in," Riley says. "I know what I saw," Mandy says.

"I am not denying what you saw. But I didn't kiss her. She came when I was trying to get ready. I would never want to kiss another woman. And I never want to hurt you," Riley pleads. "She kissed you? Did she have any reason to think you wanted her to do that? Has something been going on?" Mandy asks. "Nothing has been going on. I swear. Mandy we just renewed our vows a few days ago. Do you really think I could stand there and again swear to spend my life with you why I had something with an ex?" Riley asks. "No. Its just I walked in and there you were kissing another woman," Mandy says. "I know how bad it must have looked. But please you have got to believe me. Mandy there is nothing going on. Since the day we met its you and only you," Riley pleads.

She embraces him and he takes a deep breath. Riley opens the door to a room he knows Kenny had been using as an office earlier in the day and leads her in. They both sit down. "Do you have any other questions?" Riley says. He's not sure what he should say or do. "A million but it's just this lingering doubt. And I want to pummel Barbi into the damn ground," She says. "I don't know why she did it. I mean we broke up years ago," Riley says. "You ha a bad feeling when she and I started to get friendly. Sonya warned about her having some over reaction back when you were dating," Mandy says.

The door opens and Kenny walks in. "Hey you guys okay?" Kenny asks. "I think so," Riley says. Mandy just stays silent. "Look I'm keeping all this as quite as I can. But the guys know something is going on," Kenny says. "I will go talk with Matt. Kenny thanks. Mandy, I love you," Riley says. "I love you too," She says. Riley gets up and leaves. "You okay?" Kenny asks. "He says she kissed him," Mandy says. "You believe him right?" Kenny says. "I do its just this is still so raw. I need to thank you for convincing me go out there," Mandy says. "You did the right thing. You showed you are a pro. If you need anything come to me," Kenny tells her.

Back up front

"So what the hell was that?" Matt asks as Riley returns. "Barbi Hayden kissed and Mandy saw it," Riley says. "What?" Matt says. "Yeah so just before one of the biggest matches in my life my wife thinks I'm cheating on her," Riley says. "She kissed you," Matt says as they start to walk. "Yeah out of no where. Look I'm sorry to have this drama going on during your show. You and the guys are under enough stress," Riley says. "Hey easy. You went out there and had your match like a pro. Mandy put what ever was going on to the side. Dude we are good. Now we gotta go over some things about the match and Spears is waiting," Matt says. "Alright yeah sure," Riley says.

Later that night

After Riley's talk with Matt he got a shower. Mandy was still in the office Kenny had been using. Once he changed Riley headed back in there. They watched the show mostly in silence. So far news of what happened with Barbi had been kept down to just Kenny and Matt. At one point during the battle of The Rhodes Brothers Dustin took a bad bump. Mandy had known Dustin for years even teamed with him in the mixed match challenge and he had mentored her a bit. Mandy took Riley's hand because she was worried about him. Thankfully Dustin got back up and finished the match doing the job for his brother before taking off his boots and hanging them on the ropes before embracing Cody. Earlier in the night Hangman defeated Pac. Kenny and Chris Jericho put on another classic that saw Jericho win evening the score.

Finally it was down to the main event the Lucha Bros. vs. The Young Bucks. "The Bucks have come a long way from Rancho Coco Munga and that ring there dad built them in the backyard," Excalibur say on commentary. Now it's Riley's turn to get emotional. The match is fantastic as two of the best tag teams in the world do what they do best. When its over the fans are on there feet. A knock on the door and Kenny pops his head in. "Hey the Elite down first the whole roster to ringside. It's speech time." Riley looks at Mandy. He knows a lot of emotion is still under the surface about to bubble up. "Let's go. This is a huge we need to enjoy it," Mandy says.

They entire roster is gathering near the entrance for the arena. Riley heads up to the front with the rest of his friends. In the ring Nick and Matt call out Kenny, Cody, and Brandi first. Than they call out Hangman, Marty, and Hangman. Mandy watches on the monitor as Riley hugs his friends. "I think we have done pretty good for a couple of spot monkeys, a guy that just is to strange to get to the mainstream, a redneck, a weird guy from England, a coattail rider, and Stardust," Nick says drawing a cheer. Mandy laughs but than she spots Barbi out of the corner of her eye.

She makes a call and walks right up to her. "Mandy I..." "Riley told me you kissed him," Mandy says her tone ice cold. "I..." "Let me make something clear stay away from him. I don't care what crazy reason you have for kissing him. Because he married me. And if you even even try to kiss him again I will pull your god damn lips off," Mandy threatens. "Mandy I don't really think you understand what happened," Barbi claims. "I understand enough and I trust Riley. Now I know I can't trust you," Mandy says. "Calm down," Barbi says. "This is as calm as I can get right now. Because it's taking everything I have not to physically attack you. I don't know if you had some warped plan or if you just thought some kiss would work. I am just telling you to stay away from him," Mandy says.

With that Mandy turns around and walks back towards the entrance. She will be one of the first from the rest of the roster to head out to ringside. Barbi hangs back. "This is not ever you bitch! Count on that!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Can You Explain

 _Thank you everyone this story is officially in my top ten now. Short chapter but I think it get the job done._

With the show finally over the entire locker room filed out to the back. "On to the after party," Scorpio Sky had yelled out. "Hey we don't have to go if you don't want to," Riley had told Mandy. "Its fine," Mandy says. They head to the venue where the SCU run after party is taking place. Cody and Brandi have gotten a private booth set aside for the Elite and there family. Matt and Nick's parents had headed back to the hotel with the Bucks kids.

Champagne had been poured for the group. "Alright guys let's celebrate we did it," Kenny says. "Now we just gotta keep doing it," Nick says. "Yeah first TV taping in a few weeks," Matt reminds the others. "Aren't I on the Brock Lesnar deal," Marty jokes. "So what are we going to do with story lines," Hangman asks. "Well really we didn't tie anything up. You and Pac still has meat on the bone. Riley and Shawn the way it ended demands a rematch. Kenny and Jericho we don't want to rush but hey that is why I have been hinting at a feud with Chris on the Road to series," Cody says. "Lucha Bros and Best Friends will make sense for Nick and Matt. Ambrose costing me the match with Jericho leads into my feud with him," Kenny says. "Even Mandy and Barbi could be a rematch," Brandi says. Riley coughs on his drink hearing that. "Yeah sure," Mandy says unconvincingly.

"Did we miss something?" Hangman asks. "We don't want to talk about it," Riley says. "Look if something did happen we kind of have to know. I mean we are the bosses now," Cody says. "Matt and I know we can handle it," Kenny says. "I still think we need to know," Brandi says. Riley is about to object again Mandy speaks first. "Maybe we should tell them." "That's up to you," Riley says after taking a second to process. "Look not to be a jerk but clearly something happened with you two tonight that had Riley distracted and Mandy you were pretty upset," Nick says. They explain about Barbi kissing Riley and Mandy seeing it. Mandy doesn't mention anything about her warning to Barbi though. "But you two are okay?" Brandi asks. "We are," Mandy says.

"What is Barbi's side of the story?" Brandi asks. "What?" Riley asks. "Look Riley we believe you. If you say she kissed you. But well she might say something else," Brandi says. "Well if she says anything else she is lying," Riley says defensively. "Riley we believe you," Cody assures him. "It just if Barbi says something different we will have to address it," Brandi finishes. "Maybe we should have a meeting with you three and talk this out," Kenny says. "Look we aren't going to solve anything tonight. Let's celebrate what we just did," Nick says.

And they do. A few drinks and some food are enjoyed. Various people come up and congratulate the group. After a while Spears comes up and thanks Riley for the match. After a while Riley heads to the restroom. As he exits he is stunned to see Barbi waiting for him. "Can we talk?" She asks. "No," Riley says walking off. "Riley please," She pleads. He turns back around. Please what? Give you another chance to potentially ruin my marriage. Or put me in a spot where my friends think I might have crossed some line in there company," Riley says. "Riley it was a mistake," She says. "A mistake is you knock my bag off the chair I had it on. You did trip and land on my lips," Riley says. "Can I try to explain please?" She pleads.

"How you expect to explain anything?" Riley turns and sees Mandy is waking up to them clearly upset. "I am so sorry," Barbi claims. "Let's go," Mandy says to Riley. He just follows her out. "Hey she came up to me," Riley says. "I know. Riley I just want to go back to the room and go to sleep. This was supposed to be this great night but right now there is such a dark cloud over it," Mandy says. "Okay," Riley simply says.

The Next Morning

Mandy woke up and found herself wrapped up in Riley's arms. Breaking the embrace she slipped out of bed. Riley rolled over burring his face into the pillows. Mandy smiled watching him. It was that awkward time of the morning. Not early enough she should roll try to get back to sleep but not late enough she should wake Riley up. Grabbing her phone she did something she knew she could easily regret looking at reviews for the show. She decided to avoid the more well known "dirt sheets" and instead look at sites like CBS or Bleacher Report. "Double or Nothing Cashes In," One headline reads. Look at the article it had a match by match breakdown starting with her match.

"Mandy Rose and Barbi Hayden was the worst match on the card BUT it was not a bad match. It was just a short match with two talents that have potential. I have always thought Mandy Rose was some what wasted in role in the WWE. She and Hayden mixed well together and I would love to see what they could do with more time," The review read. "So I didn't totally flop," Mandy thinks to herself. She had liked her match at the time. Hell she had even come with ideas to keep the feud with Barbi going. "Can I work with her going forward?" Mandy thought to herself. She moved onto the review of Riley's match.

"Morgan and Spears were put in the vital role of opening the pay per view and it worked fairly well. I do feel there was a bit to much stalling as they tired to play to more WWE styles fans. It clashed a bit with Morgan's strong style approach. I enjoyed the finish as it exposed a common complaint I have with Morgan's Final Wave (jumping STO) finish since it has his opponent lands on top of him. I fully expect to see Spears rub in his "dominate" win over Morgan when AEW's TV show debuts. If I can pull on my booker hat for a second why not pair Spears up with Hayden to keep Mandy Rose a part of the feud with these two."

Mandy's attention was drawn to the sound of the bed creaking Riley rolled over and his eyes opened. "Morning," she says. "What time is it?" He asks. "Just shortly after eight," Mandy says. "You sleep okay?" Riley asks. "I did. What about you? You sore after last night?" She asks. "Sadly given how I work I'm always going to be sore after a big match," Riley says getting out of the bed. "You can have the shower first than we can go get breakfast," Mandy says. "Sure," Riley says getting up and rolling his neck. "You are sure you are okay?" Mandy asks. Her worry about his neck was always there. "Yeah its just stiff honey," Riley says before heading into the bath room. The sound of water flowing started about a minute later. Mandy still finds herself thinking about the matches and makes a call to confront her. She quickly pulls on a pair of of shorts and grabs a t-shirt. She writes a note telling Riley she will be right back and than leaves the room.

She had found out which room Barbi was in a few days ago. Knocking she debated what she was going to do part of her still wanted to hurt this woman for what she did. "Just a second Britt," Barbi says from inside her room after Mandy knocks. The door opens and Barbi is in shock. "You wanted to explain here is your chance," Mandy says. "Sure come on in," Barbi says. Once the door is closed Mandy look at Barbi and just says, "Why?" Mandy can take Barbi take a hard nervous swallow. "Look I need to know why? You kissed my husband. Why?" Mandy says. "It was a mistake," Barbi says. "So did you plan to kiss him or did suddenly do it?" Mandy asks. "I just went in there to talk," Barbi claims.

"So how did you wind up kissing him?" Mandy asks. "It was a bad attempted do method acting," Barbi says. "What?" "Before our match in our mind I wanted a reason for why I would accept your challenge in kayfab. And well Riley made sense," Barbi says. Mandy stays silent. "In my head I came up with this whole backstory how I was still in love with Riley and hated you. Where I was the crazy ex that could not let him go. So I went into the room to try and remember what it was like when Riley I were together," Barbi says. "So you kissed him?" Mandy says pissed off. "Trying to stir up some old feelings. It's like Daniel Day Lewis telling everyone to call him Mr. President when he was doing Lincoln," Barbi says.

"That sounds pretty dumb," Mandy says. "Trust me know looking back at it I see how dumb it was. Mandy that was a big chance for us. So I thought if I could add this extra element even if just in my own mind it would help," Barbi claims. "Except you kissed him after our match," Mandy says getting mad again. "Right I still had interviews to do. Mandy I admit it was dumb. I never should have done it. Or at the very least I should have explained what I was trying to do before I did it," Barbi says. "So you are saying you don't still have feelings for Riley? This wasn't some attempt to break up our marriage?" Mandy asks. "No I swear," Barbi says. "Look Barbi I want to believe you. So look I will give you a second chance," Mandy says. "Thank you," Barbi says.

Mandy leaves and heads back to her room. "Please tell me I don't have to hire a lawyer," Riley says when Mandy comes back into room. "I didn't' attack her Riley. I just wanted to her what her possible explanation could be," Mandy says. "Well what was it?" Riley asks. She tells him and than asks, "Do you buy that?" "I don't know. I mean she was always a good person not the type that would do something like that. You know my dad he dealt with a lot of dishonest people growing up. He told me once everyone deserves a seconds chance but doesn't mean you should be on guard," Riley says.

Being The Elite

Kenny, Riley, Cody, Hangman, Nick, Matt, and Marty all sat on a large sofa all looking exhausted all with towels over there heads all still in there gear. Kenny and Mary who sit at the ends botch clutch water bottles. Hangman takes the towel off his head and looks at his friends. "Well we did it. Now it gets easier right?" The rest of the guys take off there heads all looking annoyed. "I am just saying now we can actually wrestle. We don't have to worry about hyping a company that hasn't debtued yet. Now we got the TV deals signed, and the roster set up so it gets easier right," Hangman says. Suddenly two hands appear in front of the shot. "Gets easier? What the fuck do you think happens now fucking magic pixies take over?" "Now Arthur Hangman is just to stay positive."

"Positive Franics? The show fucking sucked. These guys should have either stayed with New Japan or gone to WWE." "Well that is true Arthur we all know AEW is going to fail." "Get the fuck out of here!" Cody yells. "You know what these guys have jumped the damn shark" Arthur says. "Again that is true Being the Elite was funnier back when it was shorter," Francis says. "Okay I saw we kill this bit once and for all," Matt says standing up. "You touch us..." Marty is up and grabs both hands and does the finger break trick. From there a montage of the guys hits there moves plays. Ending with a POV Shot of Kenny hitting the one winged angel.

Once its done the camera shot looks up at the group standing around in a circle. "I thin that bit is finally dead," Riley says. A hand pops up. "We will be back," Arthur says. The Elite star to put the boots to them.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Rematch and Apparent Redemption

 _Okay I know this took a while to get up. And well it's because I was working on the chapter I saw the path I was taking it and went "This is not good" went back read the whole thing and went "This is just awful." Instead of trying to correct bad ideas I just started over. So I am skipping a head a bit in time. As always thanks you for reading, adding me to fave and alert lists and for reviews._

The next few weeks were filled with promotion and more promotion to hype Fight for the Fallen and Fyghter Fest. At Fyter Fest Riley had teamed with The Young Bucks to The Lucha Bros and Drago from AAA. During the match Spears in a mask had come out of the crowd attack him. But Riley got his revenge to a point at Fight for the Fallen when he kept Spears from cheating and distracted him long enough for Hangman to get the pin via the buckshot lariat. Mandy meanwhile had lost a singles match to Brit Baker but than won a tag match teaming with Penelope Ford against Barbi Hayden and Bea Presley. Although Mandy was still pissed at Barbi she told management she was willing to keep working with her for the sake of business.

But now it was time for the next major step for All Elite Wrestling the debut of it's new TV show. "This is the dumbest idea we have ever had," Riley says standing backstage wearing tuxedo next to the rest of the guys who were also all in the same looking tux. "Come on Riley we are like the Horsemen," Marty says straightening his tie. "Why do we want to look like the Horsemen? Because I'll just say it maybe the Horsemen weren't that cool after the eighty's ended," Riley says. "Oh great now the internet is going to hate you," Kenny says. "The internet already hates me," Riley says. "Riley does have a point I mean the Horseman are most known for beating up my dad," Cody says. "Yeah this was all Matt's idea," Nick says.

Matt is getting angry. "Guys I want us to look nice. It's to send a message this is a celebration of all we have done and will do," Matt says. Suddenly Michael Nakazawa walks into the shot. Nakazaway is only wearing a tight trunks meant to look like a tuxedo and carrying a bottle of baby oil. "Oil my back Matt," He says. Matt looks shocked. "And cut," Nick yells. That had all been filmed for Being the Elite and would cut to a shot of Matt waking from a night mare in his bed. "Okay guys enough play time," Glacier says walking up to them. "Play time Ray? This play time is the foundation the whole company is built on," Cody says. Mandy has been watching the whole thing and is laughing along with a group of other people who have been watching.

Riley moves toward her. "Having fun?" Riley asks. "You guys just spent thirty minutes to do that," Mandy says still laughing. "Yes we did," Riley says. "And someone said online you guys would have to grow up now that you are running a company," Mandy says. "Well I'm not running a company," Riley says. Over Mandy's shoulder he see Barbi entering. They lock eyes but she quickly looks away. "So you ready for the rematch with Spears?" Mandy asks drawing him attention back to her. "Yeah can't wait to top what we did at Double or Nothing," Riley says. Mandy seeing he is distracted looks over her shoulder but Barbi is gone having headed for the locker room. "You okay?" She asks. "Yeah I'm fine," Riley tells her before kissing her hand.

After a little while they split up to the locker rooms so they can change. They guys aren't going actually open the show in some long talking segment. Instead The Bucks will face the Best Friends. Riley's match will kick off the second hour. Mandy would escort Riley to the ring but was also going to do a pre tape with most of the woman on the roster where Brandi would announce the AEW women's championship.

Catering Area

Cody was heading for his office when Shawn ran up to him. "Hey Cody I got a request," he says. "What do you need?" Cody asks. "Just an idea for tonight. Have Barbi Hayden come out with me and give me some promo time," Shawn says. The incident with Barbi, Riley, and Mandy had been kept as private as possible. "What is your idea exactly?" Cody asks. "Ah it's real simple. So much of this story with me and Riley has been me being bitter about his success and being a bastard towards Mandy. What's the next best step. Bring in Morgan's ex," Shawn says. Cody has to admit its a great idea. But the question is how far can they go given what happened at Double or nothing? "Well what do you think?" Shawn asks.

"Its a good idea. But I can't say yes right away. Gotta check with the others make sure we aren't messing up other story lines you know. And you know time can be tight," Cody says. "Is something else going on?" Shaw asks. "What do you mean?" Cody asks playing dumb. "I just kind of noticed some tension with those three at the last show," Shawn says. Cody looks around to make sure no one is ease dropping. "Look something happened we are taking care of it," Cody says. "Look did Morgan do something he shouldn't?" Shawn asks. "No its not like that. Look man we will talk later. Your idea might happen I just need to check things out," Cody says.

A little later

Cody walked into the locker room. Riley was getting his gear out of his bags. "Riley when you got a second I need to see you in the office," Cody says. "I'm free now," Riley says. Cody nods. The office Cody is using is not that far from the men's locker room. "Sit down I gotta ask you something and please take a few seconds to think before it's a no," Cody says. "So I'm not going like it," Riley says. "I know you aren't at first but I want you to think about it," Cody says. "Fine what is it?" Riley asks. "Shawn has an idea for your match tonight," Cody says. "He wants to bring Barbi into it some how?" Riley guesses. "Yeah. Now Mandy told Brandi she could still work with Barbi. Are you willing?" Cody asks. "Yeah as long she keeps her space backstage I think Mandy and I will both be fine," Riley says.

"If you want to check with Mandy I will be fine. I get it's different because you would also have to interact with Barbi," Cody says. "Yeah thanks man. Because Mandy is trying to be a pro but she is still pissed," Riley says. "Well go check her. I gotta talk things over with the guys and Brandi anyway," Cody says.

Riley makes his way to the women's locker room and Mandy comes out. He quickly explains. "God damn it," Mandy actually says. "I think I can get any idea Shawn has killed just say I want to keep the feud small. But it would add to the story you are doing with Barbi," Riley says. "We agreed to give Barbi a second chance. We actually have to give her a second chance. This helps push two stories…. But if she thinks about kissing you I swear," Mandy says.

Later that Night

Spears made his entrance with Barbi following him. Shawn climbs into the ring and holds the ropes for Barbi. "Once again I am being insulted. Once again I am being punished for the success I manage to have. I pin Riley Morgan fairly and squarely. Yet I have to give Riley Morgan a rematch. And I know why? See I think Morgan would be smart enough to just give it up. But I know Mandy and she likely has cut him off until he does her bidding. See I recently got to know a lot more about Riley Morgan. Everyone this is Barbi Hayden and she used to Riley Morgan's girlfriend until Mandy Rose broke them apart," Spears says.

Riley's music starts to play and he comes to the ring with Mandy. Riley gets a microphone. "You know it's a simple fact that wrestling is filled with a lot of liars and spin doctors. Yet if Bruce Prichard, Vince Russo, and Jim Cornette were all in the ring right now you would the biggest liar Spears," Riley says. "I'm not lying. See Barbi told me everything. How Mandy led you astray. If anything Riley I feel sorry for you being manipulated by that… temptress," Shawn taunts as he hands the microphone to Barbi. "Riley I know the truth," She claims. "See again because I really know Mandy. To get what she wants she uses her body," Shawn says. "Spears enough is enough," Riley says.

"Hey calm down man don't make me touch you another lesson," Shawn says holding his hand up as Riley advances towards him. "Hey Shawn if you are so tough, so great than just face Riley cut all the crap," Mandy says. Spears by this point has ducked out of the ring. "You forget I won the first match," Shawn says. Barbi at this point turns Mandy and around and hits a stunner on Mandy. Spears hits a forearm on the now distracted Riley. Barbi rolls Mandy out of the ring and the referee calls for the bell as Spears stomps on Riley. Riley goes to the corner letting Spears do a face wash. Riley catches the boot and stands back up still holding the leg. "Hey no," Spears yells. Riley hits an inverted Dragon Screw leg whip. Riley holds onto the leg and does another dragon screw before moving right into a half crab twisting in a way to put extra pressure on the leg and hip.

Spears fights trying to get to the ropes but Riley shift the direction and changes the hold to a STF. Spears finally manages to break the hold by getting his head free. Both men get up and Riley lands a hard chop and than a stiff elbow. Spears is knock back into the corner. Riley with a hard Irish whip sends Spears to the other corner. Running knee lift by Riley. Spears stumbles out of the corner and flops hard onto his face Ric Flair style. Spears manages to sit up allowing Riley to hit a rolling neck snap. Spears stands up and Riley goes for the cobra bite. Spears blocks it by basing out. They move into a lock up. Spears tries to go for after Riley's hear to gain leverage, but Riley catches the arm and turns gets it into a divorce court than an arm bar. Spears gets the ropes and rolls the floor.

Riley goes out after him. Spears moves runs and gets back into the ring first and lands a lariat when both are back in the ring. Spinning back breaker by Spears. Spears locks in a sleeper. Riley fights back to his knee but Spears quickly moves to a front face lock and hits a DDT. Spears covers, count of one, count of two, Riley kicks out. Spears sets up for a power bomb but Riley blocks it. Spears with a hard series of clubs and strikes to Riley's back but still can't get the power bomb. Riley breaks away and Spears lands a back elbow knocking Riley down. Spears goes for a sharp shooter and locks it in. Riley grabs the foot and reveres the hold but doesn't have balance and this lets Spears escapes. Both men get up Spears is quicker and hits a dropkick. Riley is right back up and hits the Ode Chono. Spears head snaps back.

Snap suplex by Riley he hands on and his a brain buster and covers. Count one, count of two, Spears kicks out. Riley hits a gut wrench power bomb. Riley picks Spears up and hits an inverted DDT. Riley covers count of one count of two, Barbi reaches into the ring and moves Spears boot under the rope. The referee stops counting. Barbi turns to the camera and give it a "who me?" look mocking the fans. Riley goes for another gut wrench bomb but Spears lands on his feet and hits a enziguri. Riley goes down. Spears hits the hangman neck breaker. He wastes no time and goes for the running death valley driver. Riley counters into a back breaker style move. Riley is up and tosses Spears out of the ring and than climbs to the rope. Rile off the top with a double ax handle to Spears back he than crotches the former perfect ten on the guard rail and hits a running lariat.

Riley tosses Spears back in the ring before going over to kiss Mandy on the check drawing a cheer. Springboard double stomp by Riley in the ring. Riley covers, count of one, count of two, Spears kicks out just barley. Riley pulls Spears into the ropes. Spears comes back and Riley hits another Ode to Chono. Riley covers. Barbi jumps up on the apron. Mandy jumps as well. The referee is distracted. Riley gives up on the pin and goes to get the referee. On the apron Barbi and Mandy are still fighting and it's starting to turn physical.

Mandy winds up slapping Barbi hard and knocking her off the apron. Riley turns back around and Spears catches him in an inside package, count of one, count of two, Riley escapes. Spears tries for the Tye Breaker but Riley blocks it and sweeps the leg. Both men scramble to there feet and Riley goes for a round house kick but Spears ducks and catches Riley in back slide, count of one, count of two, Riley kicks out. Riley goes for the final wave but Spears catches him and turns it into a side slam. Spears goes for the Tye breaker but Riley gets the leg and hits another dragon screw. Rile is going for some kind of submissions on the legs but Spears fights to the ropes forcing a break.

The referee forces Riley back. Suddenly Pac comes out and pulls Spears out of the ring and starts taking him to to the back. "What are you doing?" Mandy yells. Spears is still so out of it he falls to the ground. Pac is now trying to drag Spears to the back. The fans starts to cheer as Hangman comes up behind Pac. Hangman spins Pac around and nails him with a forearm. Hangman and Pac fight to back. Spears has reached the ramp and it trying to crawl. Barbi has long recovered and is now trying to pull Spears to the back.

Riley has had enough and get out of the ring. Barbi tries to slap Riley but Mandy comes out and stops her. Mandy and Barbi brawl. The referee is trying to regain control and winds up getting taken out by eating a super kick by Riley when Spears sidesteps. From there Mandy and Barbi, Riley and Shawn fight back towards the ring and all wind up back in it. Spears catches Riley with a strong punch and than hits a German suplex. Mandy and Barbi are exchanging blows with Mandy getting the better of it right now. Spears is setting up for superplex.

The plan is for Spears to hit the move and go for a pin just as the referee finally gets back into the ring just as Barbi goes flying cross body on Mandy who will avoid it and than Barbi lands on Spears breaking up his pin. Mandy slips and is actually in ring space that Riley and Spears are going to land. Barbi sees this and manages to knock Mandy out of the way. Riley and Spears land safely. "Hip toss me I'll take a bump and still break up the fall," Barbi tells Mandy taking control of the moment. Mandy does that.

Spears gets up and starts yelling at Barbi. Riley is up and hits a hook kick that catches Spears right in the face. Riley finally follows up with a Final Wave. Mandy keeps Barbi back as Riley covers. Count of one, count of two, count of three. "The winner of the match Riley Morgan."

Backstage

"Barbi," Mandy once they get backstage. Barbi stops and turns to face her. "Thank you for what you did out there," Mandy says. "Part of the job we take care of each other," Barbi says. "But Barbi that was a big heads up play out there. You kept, Mandy, Shawn, and I from getting hurt. Also you kept the match on track timing wise," Riley says. "Thanks guys," Barbi says. "Hey look things have been tense lately. We would like to move on," Mandy says. "Yeah we do. Its time to move on," Riley says. "Thanks guys that would mean a lot. I really want that as well," Barbi tells them. They talk about a bit more before going there separate ways. Barbi heads into the women's locker room.

"Pure luck. I really thought kissing Riley would cause more problem between them than it did. Instead it backfired. But than right in the match a bit of luck and the damage has been repaired just enough," Barbi thinks to herself.

Being the Elite

Kenny Omega sat behind a desk. "So I know your personal life if your personal life but there is a real appeal here. Fans are very interested in you two," Kenny says. Riley speaks, "Kenny just one thing." "Riley let me finish first. I get you hated the reality show stuff. But there is the interest your marriage. I think it would be good to show that off. Maybe do a Q and A or a spin off blog. Maybe just a little weekly segment on BTE," Kenny says. "Kenny I'm not going to say no. But I have one question," Riley says. "Sure man what is it?" Kenny says. "Why are you making this pitch to me and Kylie Rae and not Mandy?" Riley says as the camera pulls back show it's Kylie sitting in the chair next to him. Kenny pulls out a pair of very think glasses and puts them on. "What you doing in here?" Kenny asks. "Trying to get a signal on my phone," Kylie says.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Dream

Riley trailed kisses down her body as she let out a giggle. "You make me feel so good," Riley says to her in a haze of lust. She runs her fingers through his hair. They locked lips as he thrust-ed inside of her. "Riley," She yelled out. "Barbi," He responds. "You are mine," She says. He leans down kisses her again deeply and passionately as he could. He turned his head just a big a big and caught site of Mandy tears in her eyes. He turns back to Barbi, "all yours!"

Riley sat up in bed and blinked several times trying to process everything now running through this head. "What the fuck?" He thought. "Riley you okay?" Many says having been woken up. "Yeah I'm fine just a strange dream," He says. "What was it about?" She asks. I was kid at the zoo and I got locked in a room with a tiger," Riley says as he's not about tell his wife he had a sex dream about an ex. Especially an ex they just went through so much drama with. And it wasn't a total lie that was an old nightmare from when he was child. "I'm going to get up and get some milk or something," Riley says. "Okay," She says rolling back over and falling asleep.

Riley walks down to the kitchen. "Okay it was a dream. A dream likely caused by all the stuff going on," Riley says to himself. Pouring himself a glass of milk he sits down to think. If he was being honest a big part of his relationship was sex. They met on the road, hooked up on the road. It had been easy it had been fun. It had been easy. It wasn't what he had with Mandy. "You are over thinking this Riley. It was a god damn dream," Riley says to himself. After he was finished he washed the glass and than headed to bathroom to brush his teeth. Back in the bedroom Mandy was already sound asleep again. He gently climbed back into the bed and embraced her. He kissed he neck and went back to sleep.

The Next Day

"So she kissed your husband and you are willing to give her a second chance?" Sonya says as she and Mandy talk over drinks. "Not a second chance to kiss Riley. But I feel like I owe her after she saved me during that match," Mandy says. "Why?" Sonya says. "I have also been thinking about some things. For example Alistair Black," Mandy says. "Oh come on Mandy that was a long time ago," Sonya says. "Still doesn't make it right. I flirted with the guy for weeks all to mess with Dashwood," Mandy says. "Dashwood and Black were not even dating," Sonya reminds her. "I know but I still did something that was wrong at the end of the day. It became something that hung over me like a dark Cloud. Remember I was worried it could mess up things with Riley when he found out. I want to cut Barbi some slack," Mandy finally says.

"You got burned once by her. I mean her excuse was method acting," Sonya reminds Mandy. "I admit that is a stretch. I think she does have some unresolved feelings for Riley," Mandy says. "All the more reason to keep her away from you two. You don't need to deal with another Randy Orton," Sonya says. "I hadn't thought of that," Mandy says. "You should. And the one time Riley's over protective streak doesn't kick in," Sonya rants. "Sonya I don't think she's as bad as Orton. I think she is a person that made a mistake," Mandy says. "What does Riley think? And where is he?" Sonya asks. "He's at the book store. As for what he thinks he's open to giving a second chance. He knows her better than I do," Mandy says. "Are you sure she missed him and..." "Stop right there! Come on Sonya you know Riley," Mandy says.

"I do know Riley. But you are my best friend you are the one I worry about," Sonya. "Look Riley is not the guy you have to worry about. I admit I had my doubts when I first walked in. But when I looked him in the eyes I knew he wasn't lying to me," Mandy says. "Or he's better at lying to you. I remind you he kept All Elite a secret," Sonya. "I thought you were over being upset I left WWE," Mandy says. "I am I just worry about you. Same way you would worry about me," Sonya says. They talk about a bit more before Sonya has to get going. She heads out to the porch just as Riley returns.

"Oh hey Sonya," Riley says. "Perfect timing I was hoping we could talk," Sonya says. "Yeah sure what's up?" Riley asks. "Is there something going on with you and Barbi Hayden?" Sonya asks. "No," Riley simply says. "Things just seem weird you are so forgiving. Anyone else that is even a minor threat to you and Mandy you run off. But your ex who she catches kissing you there is forgiveness," Sonya accuses. "Mandy is really lucky to have someone looking out for her like you. Sonya I was over Barbi a long time ago. Mandy and I are in a tough spot," Riley says.

"What are you talking about?" Sonya says. "AEW is just starting. Mandy and I for that matter don't want to be seen as people that use our friendships to mess with people. Plus fine yeah I know Barbi pretty well. I want to believe she just made some mistake," Riley says. "That is kind of noble. Its also kind of stupid," Sonya says. "Sonya I'll keep my eyes open I swear. And Mandy is the only woman I want. The only woman I love," Riley says. "That better be true," Sonya says. "It is," Riley says but he can't help but remember the dream.

Texas

Barbi was on a long jog. She usually did a nice long run when she really need time to clear her mind and think. Reaching the tallest hill on the route she adjusted her pace. "I need to play this just right. I already nearly blew it. I should have waited a bit longer. At the very least get Riley in a place where we could talk longer. Have more control. Really appeal to his true feelings," She thought feeling the burn in her legs. Pushing hard up she reached the halfway point of the hill staring to breath heavy and an idea formed in her mind. "That could take care of Mandy."

Marty's place

Kenny was in town and staying with Marty. "You had a sex dream about Barbi?" Marty asks. "Will you not say that so loud," Riley says. "Riley unless she is Supergirl she can't hear him," Kenny says. "Just do what you always do," Riley says. "Do what?" They both ask at once. "Tell me that I am freaking out over nothing. Tell me that a sex dream isn't literal," Riley says. "Well you could go to google for that Riley," Kenny says. "Wait sex dream's aren't literal?" Marty asks. "Not now Marty," Riley snaps. "Dude calm down. This is not a big deal. You can't be the first to guy to dream about an ex girlfriend," Kenny says.

"Well I know that. Look I wouldn't be worried if not for the fact she kissed me not that long ago," Riley says. "Fine you want me to say it. You are freaking out over nothing. Unless you think because you had a dream means you have to sleep with her," Kenny says. "I don't know man this whole thing just has me feeling off," Riley says. "Well I mean you should be off. All of our lives have changed with AEW starting. On top of that your wife left her job to join you. That stuff alone would throw anyone off. You will get back together soon enough," Marty says. "Marty that is the smartest thing you have ever said," Riley says. "He was due," Kenny jokes. From there Riley starts to relax. He knows he loves his wife and won't hurt her.

Days Later

"Well I when I was Tough Enough I made it clear I didn't think Mandy really wanted to be in WWE. And look now she got married and went off to be with her husband with a part time job," Mandy read aloud. Paige had just done an interview and for some reason felt the need to voice this. Paige was trying to put over her new team with Auska and Kari Sane. As a result Absolution had come up. Paige seemed think Mandy was the reason the stable had failed. "Look she's doesn't know what she is talking about. Her getting hurt and general bad booking is why it failed. Hell it didn't fail it just kind of ended," Riley says. "I know I just thought Paige and I had put all that stuff behind us," Mandy says. "Maybe you are reading it out of context. I mean who know what the writer edited out," Riley says.

"I guess," Mandy says. "I think if Paige really had a problem with you she would have told you sooner than this. I mean we saw the movie she doesn't have a problem holding her tongue," Riley says drawing a laugh and smile. Someone rings the door bell. Riley goes to get and sees a delivery guy walking back to his truck. "Thanks," he calls out out picking up the package on the porch. "What is it?" Mandy asks. "Something for you," Riley says. Mandy opens the box. "Great it came. I ordered this from that herbalist shop down town," Mandy says. "Please tell me it increases sex drive," Riley quips. She rolls her eyes.

"I got this because I know you have had trouble sleeping. Its a tea," Mandy says. "Mandy it was one night," Riley says. "It was two nights. Think of it as a safer option than sleeping pills," Mandy says. Riley wonders if he should just tell her when there is a knock on the door. "Busy day," Mandy says. Riley opens the door to Kenny. "Hey did we have plans?" Riley asks. "No I just stopped by because we got a minor emergency," Kenny says. "What's going on?" Mandy asks. "Cody's mom had a minor heart attack," Kenny says. "Oh god is she okay?" Riley asks. "She should be fine. But Cody and Brandi are going to want to say with her for a few days. And we and by we I mean the company need a favor," Kenny says.

They both just listen. "Cody and Brandi were supposed to head over to London England make an appearance at a show. Scout a talent we have our eye on and than fly back last second to work a TV taping," Kenny explains. "So a lot of travel no rest," Riley says. "And no extra pay," Mandy adds. "Like I said it's a favor. I would do it but I got a meeting CEO. Nick and Matt are meeting with Tony to over booking plans and they also need to scout a new venue," Kenny says. "Just me or do you really want both of us?" Riley asks. "Well the show did bill Cody and Brandi so Riley and Mandy is good trade off," Kenny says. "Mandy its up to you," Riley says. "Let's do it I love London," Mandy says.

"Ah crap I gotta go get our pass ports there in the safety deposit box," Riley says. "You two are wrestlers why aren't your pass ports in the house?" Kenny asks. "Because someone said we weren't running any shows out of the USA for a while. And someone else said it would be safer putting them in the box," Riley. "Okay I was wrong," Mandy says. "I'll go get them now," Riley says grabbin his keys and leaving. Once Riley is gone Kenny turns to Mandy. "Hey thanks for doing this it helps us out of a bind," Kenny says. "Just remember you owe us," Mandy says with a laugh.

"Well let's say we got something special for Riley," Kenny says. "Really? How so?" Kenny pulls out his phone and shows her something. "Kenny is that for real?" She asks stunned. "Yeah it is. We are waiting to surprise him at the next TV taping," Kenny says. "This is going to be so hard for me to keep from him," Mandy says.

Flight to England

"Okay so she's pregnant with the Dragons now?" Riley asks. "No Riley she is pregnant with a baby the dragons comes at the end of the season," Mandy explains. She had finally convinced him to watch Game of Thrones Season one. "Than how does a baby become a dragon?" Riley asks. "Just watch the show honey. You said you would give it through season one," Mandy reminds him. "Fine," Riley says. "You are acting like a child told to get vegetables," Mandy says. "Its like I always told you its not the kind of show I like," Riley says. "You have to expand your horizons," Mandy says. "I think I should be doing research on this talent they want me to scout," Riley says.

"You have plenty of time for that," Mandy says thinking about the trip to England gets her thinking about what the guys have planned for Riley. "What's that smile?" Riley asks. "Oh nothing," She claims. He lets it go for now.

Being the Elite

Marty was in a hotel room looking at his umbrella. A knock on the door. "Come in," Marty calls. Riley enters. "Riley mate how are you?" Marty asks. "Marty let ask you something? You ever think of the future?" Riley asks. "From time to time," Marty says. "Well you know The Bucks have there t-shirt company, Kenny has his gaming, Cody had acting. They are all executives now. Chris Daniels is getting into acting as well Kazarian has his music. Hangman can get into porn anytime he wants," Riley says. "True a lot of the guys have other options," Marty admits. "But what do we have? What do The Villain and The Dog of War have?" Riley asks. "That's a good point," Marty says. "So I was thinking we should invent something. I mean you invent something you can be set for life," Riley says.

"Great so what we would be invent?" Marty asks. Riley asks like he's about to say something but than stops and sits down. He acts he is about to say something again but than stops. "Okay maybe we don't need to invent something new. I mean look at Steve Jobs he didn't create a computer or a cell phone he just made them better," Marty says. "Okay now that is an idea. Let's make something better," Riley says. They both start to nod. "Like what?" Marty asks. "You know Marty you never want to rush. I came up with us being inventors. You decided to we should make something better. Let's call it a day," Riley says.

Texas

It was late but Barbi couldn't sleep. She headed into her living room and picked up her lap top. She opened up a photo editing program and called up the recent photo of Riley and Mandy after they renewed there vows. Except one major change had been made. Mandy's face had been removed and Barbi's was in it's place. "Oh Riley you just need to open you heart to your true feelings. You were finally ready but I just wasn't around," She says out loud as she touches the doctored photo.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Riley was agony more and more lately he had noticed some general soreness in his shoulder. He figured he was just over doing it with his weight lifting. A lot of wrestlers that suffered serious neck injures like Riley would try to bulk up to protect it. Lately though the wear and tear seemed to be piling up on top of years of the hard style he had been working for years. Than this trip to London came up. During that appearance he had taken a few bump and the pain flared up right away. And it only got worse on the flight back to the states. "Riley you okay man?" Cody says asks as they enter the venue. "Oh just dandy," He says sarcastically. "His shoulder is really bothering him," Mandy says. "I can see that," Cody says. "I will be fine. I'll power through it," Riley says. Brandi walks up to them. "There is no need to power through it. Michelle is here," Brandi says. "Who?" Riley asks.

"Michelle is the new massage therapist and a miracle worker. She's going to be traveling with the crew for TV tapings to help out take care of situations like this," Cody says. "I don't want to impose," Riley says. "Riley its her job. She hopefully rubs out... Shut up you dirty minds. She helps your shoulder and you can work," Mandy says. "She's not going to try to pop anything?" Riley asks. "Just massage buddy," Cody says. Everyone knew what was going on. Due to his history with his neck Riley had major concerns about someone trying to crack or pop anything into place on him. "Okay I'll do it," Riley says. "Great she's working on Daniels now when she is done with him I'm sure she will help you," Brandi says. "Oh if she is working on CD she won't be done until Christmas," Riley says drawing a laugh.

Around a corner Barbi is listening and she has just gotten an idea. She sneaks a peak as Riley and Mandy head off toward the locker rooms. She heads to the training area where she know Michelle has set up. She waits until Chris Daniels leaves. She knocks. "Come in," A voice calls out. "Hi Michelle? I'm Barbi Hayden," Barbi says. "Nice to meet you. You feeling sore?" Michelle asks. "No actually… do you know what a rib is?" Barbi asks.

Meanwhile In an Office

"Hey guys Riley is here," Cody says walking into the office. "Should we tell him?" Matt asks. "I think we wait until after the show," Kenny says. "You think he's going to cry?" Nick jokes. "Well no… maybe," Cody says. "Careful we don't want him to over hear," Kenny says. "Not a chance he already went to the locker room. I think he Marty are going to film one of there inventor bits for Being the Elite. After that Michelle is going to try and work what is wrong with his shoulder," Cody says.

Women's Locker Room

"So Mandy its you and me tonight," Allie says. "Awesome," Mandy says excited to get a chance to work with Allie. It was the first round of the AEW women's championship tournament. Allie would go over thanks in part to Barbi costing her the match when she distracted Mandy. It was a way to get Allie into the next round and keep Mandy's feud with Barbi going. "Where is Barbi we should go over her spot," Allie says. "I haven't seen her yet," Mandy says. "She could be doing a pre tape," Allie says. "Maybe," Mandy says her suspensions starting to rise. "Calm down Mandy. Its early she could getting lunch or she might not even be here yet," Mandy thinks to herself.

"Well any way we should go over the match," Allie says. "Yeah since we are both faces I don't think we should pull things to heelish. At least not till late in the match," Mandy says. "I agree. Not to be rude but the perception is I am better wrestler. I think we should make that key," Allie says. They manage to work out a match both are happy with and should fit in the allotted time. End of the day AEW had to deal with limits just like any other company.

Trainer's room

Riley had walked into the room and met Michelle. "How long has you shoulder been giving you trouble?" "A few weeks but I think the flight and not being able to rest is the real problem this time," Riley says. "Take off your shirt I need to get a look," Michelle says. Riley complies. "You got a quite a knot there," She says. "Think you can help it?" Riley asks. "Oh yeah lay down," Michelle says. "Hey a few years ago I broke my neck. So I'm just really worried about it," Riley says. "I understand Riley. Its just going to be a massage. And trust me I'm a pro people don't how you do with a strong massage as opposed to chiropractic work that involves poping," She says. Riley takes off his shirt and lays down. "They tell me you are a miracle worker," Riley says. "You will be singing my praises soon enough," Michelle claims.

She starts to work on his shoulder. Right away Riley is surprised at how much force this fairly small woman is putting into it. But it feels good. "Just stay still Riley," Michelle says. "No problem," Riley says.

Outside the room

Barbi waited for her chance. She had managed to convince this girl she was going to play a joke on Riley and all she needed to do was step out. Once she got in there she would pick up and get Riley nice and relaxed. If she could just alter her voice enough she could hopefully fool him to get him talking.

Back Inside

Riley's shoulder felt a million times better. Even if it was just temporary relief it was better than nothing. He should be able to get through the tapings tonight. "How is your back feeling?" Michelle asks. "A little tight you mind?" Riley asks. "It's my job Riley." She moves down working on his lower back.

Outside

Barbi looked down at her watch. "Come on hurry up," she says to herself. "Oh hey Barbi is Riley still in there?" Marty Scrull asks walking up to her. "I'm not sure," She lies. "Ah I'll go check," Marty says. She want to yell no but its to late Marty is already through the door. About two minutes later both Riley and Marty exited the room talking about something they wanted to film. "Yeah Marty this a lot funnier than what did earlier," Riley says not noticing Barbi at all. "Gee I'm sorry Barbi but I couldn't keep him in there," Michelle says. "Its alright," Barbi says hiding how angry she really was.

Later that night during the taping

Cody and Kenny both stood in the ring. Riley was on the floor next to Hangman and Joey Janella. A number of other member of the roster surrounded the ring. Cody had a microphone but was letting fans chant AEW for a while. "I love that more and move every time I hear it," Cody says. Kenny takes the microphone which now changes the chant to Kenny. "Okay guys we have to get down to business. One thing I and Cody and Nick and Matt and Brandi and anyone else gets asked a lot is "When is AEW going to crown a world champion?"" Kenny says before the fans pop. "It replaced when are you announcing a TV deal as the question I get tweeted every five seconds," Cody adds. Kenny is about say something when Chris Jericho's music start to play. Both Kenny and Cody don't look happy.

Jericho charges into the ring and takes Cody's mike. "Just hand it over," Jericho says. Kenny hands Cody his microphone. "Hand it over? Chris do you really think we are just going to hand you the world title?" Cody asks seething with anger. The tension between the two was building more and more. Why nothing had been said backstage Riley had a guess the first true feud over the AEW title would be with Cody and Jericho. "Cody do I have to keep reminding you this all because of me!" Jericho declares. "Its not all because of you. And you saying that an insult to everyone one of these guys out here now or in that locker room," Cody yells. "These guys aren't fit to hold my boots," Jericho yells. Cody gets right in Jericho's face and shoves him. Jericho fires back and punches Cody the face.

Kenny is about to after Jericho when John Moxley attacks him. Riley leaps into the ring and takes out Moxley with an Ode to Chono and than spears Jericho. Riley grounds and pounds on Jericho. Shawn Spears tries to get involved but Hangman jumps up and holds him back. Riley and Jericho are still brawling. Eventually it comes down to trying to separate those two as they a throwing some hard shots. Jericho is even bleeding from the mouth. Finally a security and the wrestlers break them apart. They are each take to separate corners only to break free at the exact same time they rush to middle of the ring and start to exchange punches again. Both are tackled and separated Jericho is pulled from the ring. "You are going go pay for that Morgan," Jericho screams as he kicks a guard rail and tosses a security guard to the ground. Kenny, Cody, and Hangman hold Riley back. "Come on old man come on," Riley yells.

Security finally gets Jericho back through a curtain. Meanwhile The Young Bucks and Marty are out trying to help the rest of The Elite hold Riley back. Cody gets a microphone. "Hey Riley clam down. I am telling you right now you gotta calm down," Cody says. Riley stops fighting. "Chris Jericho you want the belt handed to you. That is never going to happen! In the first round I got a real special treat lined up for you. I am booking it right now Chris Jericho vs. Riley Morgan," Cody says.

Same show later that night

Allie was already in the ring as Mandy made her entrance. The referee calls for the bell. Mandy goes for a lock up but Allie ducks under it and gets a waste lock take down. Mandy manages to escape and she and Allie are both back up. Allie scores with a drop kick that knocks Mandy down who quickly springs back up but Allie hits an arm drags and lock in an arm bar. Mandy gets to the ropes for a break. Both are back up and Mandy shakes out her arm. Lock up and this time Mandy gets a side a head lock take over but Allie escapes and hits another arm drag and than moves into a head scissors. Mandy tires to get free but she can't as Allie rolls over to keep position. Mandy is forced to get to the ropes. Allie lets the hold go. Mandy slaps the mat in frustration.

They are back up and Mandy manages to land a hard forearm. Allie is rocked but comes back and hits a drop kick. Mandy is knocked down. Thez press by Allie count of one, count of two, Mandy kicks out. Allie is up and sets up for the Allie DDT. Mandy counters into the magic lace. Mandy pulls her self up and hits a tilt ta whirl head scissors take down. Mandy covers count of one count of two Allie kicks out. Mandy pulls Allie up and hits the goddess fall another cover count of one of count of two, Allie kicks out. Mandy climbs to the top rope and comes off with a cross body but Allie drops kicks her out of the air. Mandy is hurt and rolls the floor.

On the ground Mandy holds her stomach in pain. Allie rolls out of the ring and tosses Mandy back in. Allie climbs back into the ring and pulls Mandy up and sets for the Allie Valley Driver and hits it. Allie covers count of one count of two and… Mandy at the last second crucifixes Allie over, count of one, count of two, Allie kicks out. Mandy is still hurting so Allie is up first. Allie for a super kick but Mandy ducks it's. Mandy goes for a power slam but Allie rolls her up count of one, count of two, Mandy gets to the ropes with her boots. Mandy again slaps but man out of frustration and goes for version of the Thez press but Allie sees it coming and catches her for a modified suplex. Allie climbs to the top and comes off with her own cross body that connects. Count of one, count of two, Mandy just barley kicks out at the very last second.

Allie gets up and goes for the Allie drop. But Mandy kicks out her leg when she Allie goes spring to the second rope. Allie hits the back of her head when she falls. Springboard bulldog by Mandy and Allie hits her head again. Allie is dazed as she gets to feet allowing Mandy to hit a bicycle knee. Allie is badly hurt and is out of it. Mandy sets up for Bed of Roses. Barbi's music starts to play. Barbi comes running out and stands out on the stage. Mandy is distracted and lets the move go. Mandy wants to go after her but the referee holds her back. Barbi gives Mandy a coy smile and than leaves. Mandy turns around right into the Best Super kick Ever by Allie. Count of one count of two count of three.

After the show

"Wow you look much better," Mandy says. "I feel so much better. Babe I can't tell you how great Michelle is," Riley says. "Well good you gotta be ready for Jericho," Mandy says. "Yeah I really don't want to miss out that match again," Riley says. "Speaking of the Jericho match have they told you where its taking place?" Mandy asks. "I don't know. Maybe the next pay per view. I mean clearly I'm there to delay doing Cody vs. Jericho. But hey I'm not complaining," Riley says. "Maybe you should ask the guys," Mandy says already knowing a lot more than Riley does. "Ah I am sure tell me at some point lets just get going," Riley says. Mandy's phone goes off and she answers. "Yeah Brandi… no we haven't left yet… Sure we will be right there," Mandy says. "What's up?" Riley asks. "Management needs to see us," Mandy tells him.

They head to the office they guys are using and go in. "Sit down Riley," Cody says. "What's going on?" Riley asks. "We just want to show you the graphic for the Jericho match," Kenny says. "Cool," Riley says. "Just check it out make sure everything looks right," Nick says. "Let us know if you like the picture we used of you," Matt says. Riley looks down At first it just you stranded pre match graphic. A photo of Jericho a photo of himself. Its not until he sees the date and location it hits him. "Really guys?" Riley asks. "We saw the date fell just right," Kenny says. "You said you never go that big match in Omaha," Mandy says hugging him.

Riley's match with Jericho will take place on the anniversary of he announced his first retirement and the location will be in Omaha his home town. "Thanks guys this means a lot," Riley says. "It going to be a hell of a moment," Kenny says.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Throwing Punches

Okay everyone I have started a new AU story called Right Side of Wrong. Right now I plan to work on both stories and switch off. Do a chapter of Changing Worlds and than a chapter of Right Side. Strangely this really helping writing Changing Worlds because I think break from this world lets some ideas peculate. Please check out Right side. As always thank you for reading, putting me on alerts and faves and reviews.

Mandy looked on with a proud smile on her face. Riley's match with Jericho was going to treated as a big main event so it was getting a big build. Part of that would include footage of Riley training. This gym was perfect for filming. It was wide open with great lighting. Mandy watched as someone misted Riley to look like had worked up a big sweat. One of those secrete TV they didn't actually film a person working out. Instead they filmed scenes and edited them into a video. Yesterday had they had filmed in a park with Riley running sprints jumping rope and shadow boxing by the water. Today had seen shots with Riley various weight lifting, kettle bells, ployo metrics, and body weight exercises. They had just finished shooting Riley on a heavy bag. This would be the final part Riley hitting Muay Thai rounds on pads.

Riley pulled on his gloves and moved around with the guy holding pads. Mandy looked down at her phone as she was also texting Sonya to pass the time. "Lets do that spin kick," the director yelled. Riley did the spinning hook kick the guy was talking about. "Oh that is going to be a money shot," The director tells Riley. They take a break to reset. "You look great out there," Mandy says when Riley comes over to get a drink. "Kind of boring," Riley says. "You love doing stuff like this," Mandy says. "Yeah for real. This is just kind of boring," Riley says. "Well it's all going to pay off. I bet the video is going to look amazing," Mandy says.

The director calls Riley back. Sonya has replied to her last text. "Are you sure?" Mandy takes her time to send her reply even thought its short. "Yes I'm sure." Sonya quickly replies. "Okay if you want my help I will do it. What does Riley say?" "I am not telling him yet." "Well I guess that is up to you," is Sonya's reply. Mandy turns back to watch Riley. "Besides he has an enough to worry about right now," Mandy thinks to herself.

Chris Jericho's Home

Jericho wasn't going to work every single taping. But there were plenty of way keep him on television. He was made up in his current clock work orange persona. "So Cody you couldn't be smart and just hand me the title. And you are desperate to make sure I don't win the title because it would yet another reminder of who truly runs thing in this company. It would only cement the fact I'm in charge when I hold that belt. So what did you do? Did you man up and face me one on one? Did you?" Jericho yells the last part before taking a pause. "No you didn't! Instead you let the Dog of War. The attack dog off the leash. You are sending Riley Morgan to take me out," Jericho pauses and pulls out an old New Japan poster that has both he and Riley on it.

"Ah the match that never happened. See Riley this match was booked it was advertised and than you broke your neck. It was the worst thing that ever happened to you. You couldn't move you thought your career was over! You even retired. But see Riley you were so wrong. The broken neck was a blessing. See you recovered from that. You won't recover from this," Jericho says before biting into the poster and tearing off Riley's face with his teeth. He spits the paper out. "Do you remember the beatings I gave you for months before the injury? See Riley for years I have wanted to finish the job. And now you are also going to be my message to Cody," Jericho taunts.

"Now I hear All Elite Wrestling is heading to Omaha Nebraska. Riley Morgan's home town. I saw lets do this there. Let's give Riley the home town advantage. Let's have his wife at ring side. Let's put mama Morgan, papa Morgan in the front row. Let's go all out maybe have the doctor delivered him in row five seat fourteen. Let them see the true end of Riley Morgan's career," Jericho says before standing up and knocking over the camera.

Riley and Mandy's home

Cody had sent them a preview of Jericho's promo. "Guy is still a master," Riley says. "He sure is," Mandy agrees. "Let's not show my mom this though. She is already nervous enough when ever I am in the ring. Being reminded of my broken neck will only make it worse. "So your whole family is going to be there?" Mandy asks. "Well my mom and dad are. My brothers are going to try. My sister will not sure if her husband or the kiddo will be there," Riley says. "I still can't believe this is your first major match in Omaha," Mandy says. "Well the Indy scene never got all that hot there. ROH never ran it and half the guys in New Japan thought I was from Montana," Riley says with a smile. "I am so excited for you," Mandy says. Riley laughs as a thought enters his mind. "What?" She asks.

"I don't think I ever told you this story but when I was fourteen Jericho did an autograph signing in Omaha. I stood in line for three hours wanting to meet him and tell him "someday I am going to wrestle you," Riley says. "Okay," Mandy says. "So I wait and I wait. Finally I get to the front of the line and I just freeze and just go "Thank you. You are my favorite wrestler," Riley says. Mandy starts to laugh. She's fans have the same experience a few times. "Now here I am," Riley says. "You are going to do great," Mandy says.

AEW TV Taping

Riley's music played as he made his entrance music played. "Riley, Riley, Riley," the fans chanted. Maxwell Jacob Friedman made his entrance. The referee called for the bell. Both men go into a lock up. MJF tries to go around back but Riley blocks and they wind up back in the lock up. MJF goes to work on the arm but Riley rolls free. MJF connects with a chop that Riley laughs off and calls for him to do it again. MJF does and again Riley laughs it off before hitting a round house kick that knocks MJF down. Riley pulls MJF up and whips him hard into the corner and hits a running knee. MJF take a face bump. Riley locks in a chin lock. MJF gets a rope break.

Both men are back up and MJF manages to hit an arm drag. Drop kick by MJF sends Riley to the floor. Riley quickly climbs back in but winds up taking an elbow drop. MJF with a cover count of one, Riley kicks out. MJF with a vertical suplex and another cover count of one count of two. Riley kicks out. MJF goes for a back breaker but Riley blocks it and lands a jumping enziguri. Cobra bite suplex by Riley and he bridges count of one, count of two, MJF kicks out. Riley waits for MJF to stand and goes for the Ode to Chono but MJF ducks and gets the go behind and hits a release German suplex. MJF climbs to the top rope and comes off with a Swanton bomb but Riley gets his legs up.

MJF is hurt and Riley gets up and hits the Final Wave and covers count of one count of two count of three. On commentary they make a big deal out of how quick the match was. And how Riley looks ready for his big match with Jericho. Riley turns to the camera and speaks right into it. "See you soon Chris."

Backstage

Riley quickly talks Maxwell telling him it was a good match. "Great work out there Riley," Kenny says. "Thanks man," Riley says. "Hey Cody checked the advanced sales in Omaha. Its looking really good," Kenny says. "That makes me extra happy," Riley says. "It should buddy this is your moment," Kenny says.

Sonya's Apartment Same time

Sonya had sadly suffered a shoulder injury and was off the road for time being. Mandy wasn't being used on this week's show. She understood and it was actually nice to get some time off and be her her best friends. Especially since they had something important to talk about. "If you are sure about this I will help you," Sonya says. "Thanks Sonya I appreciate it," Mandy says looking over at the TV as match with Hangman and Joey Janella takes place. "But why aren't you telling Riley?" Sonya asks. "He's got enough to worry about right now," Mandy says. "This could really hurt your relationship Mandy," Sonya points out. "My relationship is why I am doing this," Mandy declares.

"Why turned you around on Barbi again?" Sonya asks. Mandy quickly explains about catching outside the area where Riley was getting massaged and how Mandy could just tell something was up. "I am sick of this going being an issue. I want to know what is going on once and for all. I want to know if I can trust her or I want her out of my marriage," Mandy says. "Okay what do you want to do?" Sonya asks.

Hotel Parking lot

Riley got out of his car and headed for the hotel. He wished he could be on his way home but this wasn't the case this week. After the TV taping there would be a special AEW show called Living The Dream down in Texas. It was Important to Cody as the show would Honor the legacy of Dusty Rhodes and also see the official retirement of Dustin. Mandy would be brought in for that show and than they would travel to the next TV taping as well. The feedback on the build to his match with Jericho was good so far. Chris would be at the next TV taping where they could talk over the match. Riley heard some sound behind him. Turning around he turned right into a fist hitting him the face.

Riley felt some guy trying to get at his wallet. Riley manged to kick the person off and than ran off. A stream of blood flowed out of noise. he had broken his noise before and thankfully it wasn't broke this. Tears flowed from his eyes though. The guy wasn't worth chasing even if he could see. "Riley are you okay?" He heard a voice say. "No," he says. "Oh my god you are bleeding really bad," Barbi says going into her bag and polling out a towel that he can he can hold it to his noise. "Thanks." "What happened who what that guy?" Barbi asks concerned. "I have no freaking idea. Either some wanna be tough guy or some desperate junkie," Riley guesses.

"We should call the cops," Barbi says. "No," Riley says. "Why not?" Barbi asks. "Because I have a bloody nose and that is it. I am leaving in a few hours any way," Riley asks. "You should go to a hospital," Barbi says. "Look Barbi I appreciate it. Its just a bloody nose," Riley says. "Look my room is on the first floor let me at least take a look at it," She pleads. That actually wasn't a bad idea. His room was on the third floor. Even if he just used her room to clean up so it wouldn't freak people out. Hell its one of those hotels with a key card you could get through a door without going past the lobby. "Fine," Riley says.

Once they got to her room they found he was right it was just a a very bloody nose. The real problem was getting it to stop. Once it did Barbi insisted to check and see if he had a concussion. "Okay your pupils are not dilated," Barbi says. "Barbi come you know this isn't the first time I have been punched in the face. I know when I am hurt bad," Riley says. "You also can been really stubborn. And stupid," Barbi says. "Yeah well I'm fine sorry about the mess," Riley says. "Riley come you were attacked. I'm sorry that happened," Barbi says touching his shoulder. A shudder runs through him recalling the dream and he moves away. If picked on something she didn't show it. "You got a different shirt because that is never going to get clean," Barbi says.

He looked down at yellow LA Rams shirt he was wearing. "The one time I don't wear black," he says picking up his big and fishing out a AEW shirt. He changes. "So are you rooming with anyone?" She asks. "No I'm alone," Riley says. "Maybe you should stay here for a while just in case you are hurt," She suggested. "You already checked my pupils I am fine," He reminds her. "I'm also a pro wrestler not a doctor and unless you want to count that one Halloween party not a nurse either," She says. "Barbi I am fine," He says. "I said the same thing to you that night after working the Voight show," She says recalling an old event. "The difference there was you actually hit your head," Riley reminds her.

"I just don't want to see anything happen to you," She says reaching out to touch his arm as he goes to leave. "I'm fine. And I got an early flight," He says. "I'll see you airport so do I," She says. Once he is gone she thinks to herself. "That two hundred bucks was the best I ever spent. I got the chance to take care of him.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 _For anyone wondering I thought Double or Nothing was amazing and can't way to see what the real AEW does going forward. As always I thank you for reading, putting the story and me on alerts, and reviews._

"Are you okay?" Mandy asks looking at Riley nose. It was the first time seeing him in person since the attack. He was picking her up at the airport. "I'm fine Mandy. Not the first time I have been punched in the face and sadly won't the best last time," Riley says. "You are sure it's not broken?" Mandy asks. "I'm sure. The biggest problem is I lost a perfectly good shirt," Riley says. "So again what exactly happened?" Mandy asks. "Its like I said on the phone babe. I was walking into the hotel some asshole attacked me trying to get my wallet," Riley says. "I'm just glade you are okay. I still think you should have gone to the cops," Mandy says. "Well I did check with the hotel no cameras in the parking lot. I didn't see anything and neither did Barbi," Riley says.

"Yeah lucky she was there," Mandy says. "Gave me a place to get cleaned up," Riley says. "Did she see anything?" Mandy asks. "Just some guy running up and hitting me," Riley says. Mandy doesn't say what she wants to say. More and more she trusts Barbi Hayden less and less. Mandy turns back towards the gate and just hopes Sonya will maker her flight with no problems. "So hey wait till you see what Cody and Brandi have set up at the Cowboys practice facility," Riley says excitedly. "You are just excited to see me in a cheerleader outfit," Mandy says knowing there was kind of photo shoot going on. "Well of course," Riley says.

Later that day Dallas Cowboy Practice Facility

Mandy took at look at her self in the cheerleader outfit. Brandi had arranged for a photo shoot. Mandy didn't mind in fact she loved being able to still do stuff like this. They just needed for the guys to finish filming. "Hey they guys are about to film the grand finale," Brandi says. "Coming," Mandy says wanting to see what they had cooked up. Riley was out on the field looking like he was going through another training session. "Okay so you hit the sled. Than you do the ladder, The clean on the kettle bells and flip the fire and you sprint to the end and Marty," Cody tells Riley. "You got that Riley?" Kenny asks. "I just thought of something," Riley says "What?" Cody asks.

"The Cowboys biggest rivals are The Redskins. Do you think they do it on purpose when they were naming teams?" Riley asks. "Riley focus," Cody warns. "Wait did they? I mean Cody you know football," Kenny says. "Oh for the love of god," Cody says. "I got it Cody don't worry. Besides we already filmed most all the closes up. This is just the long shot," Riley says. "Well it's a long shot I want to look good," Cody says. Mandy smiled. Riley looked over at her and mouthed "va va va voom." She laughs.

"Okay quite on the set," The director yells. Riley gets into position and the director yells, "Action!" Mandy watches as Riley runs through the routine they had set up. In an end zone Marty stood with a water bottle. Riley reached him and picked him up for a body slam. "YEAH!... Sorry Marty," Riley says. Both Mandy and Brandi burst out laughing. "Let's set up and do it again," The director says. "We should finish getting ready," Brandi tells Mandy. "Hey could I keep this outfit? I think Riley would be willing to buy it," Mandy says. "I'm sure we can work something out," Brandi says. They head to the area where make up is being done. Mandy see Barbi is getting made up. "Looking good," Brandi says. "Thanks," Barbi replies turning to face them.

"How are you doing Barbi?" Mandy asks. "I'm good. How is Riley doing? I have been really worried about him" Barbi says. For a second Mandy let's he real feeling slip. "I'm sure you have." If Brandi or Barbi noticed they ignore her. "I just can't over it. Riley getting attacked like that," Barbi says. "What exactly did you see that night?" Mandy asks. Barbi shakes her head. "Nothing really. I didn't even know it was Riley until I went to check on him. I know Riley thought it was a mugging," Barbi says. "Yeah he does," Mandy says. "Something I know about Riley he always seems to find trouble," Barbi says. Before Mandy can respond the make up artist speaks. "Alright Barbi you are all set. Mandy or Brandi who is next?" "She is," Brandi says. "Sonya I hope you are ready?" Mandy thinks.

The Next Day Arena in Dallas

"I don't like it," Chris Jericho says. Jericho and Riley were meeting with Nick and Matt to go over some things. "What don't you like?" Matt asks. They had just shown him the segment of Riley training with joke ending of him slamming Marty. "Just not the time to do comedy. This needs to be serious. The idea should be he is more focused than ever," Jericho says. "Riley what do you think?" Nick asks. Riley took a moment think. The bit with him slamming Marty was funny. Hell if he had his way he would filmed a part when he dropped an elbow on him. However he could see Jericho's point. I think we should edit the joke ending out," Riley says. "Look its for the best. More serious Riley makes the title mean more," Jericho says. "You are still willing to do the segment tonight right?" Matt asks. "Oh yeah I have no problem with that," Jericho says.

Meanwhile

 _Mandy: Did you make?_

 _Sonya: Yeah I made it. The plan still on?_

 _Mandy: Yes!_

Women's Locker Room

Barbi was pulling on her boots. Tonight she was part of a six women's tag. She was was teaming with Nila Rose, and Penelope Ford to take on Mandy, Allie, and Brit Baker. Over to the side Barbi sees Mandy on her phone. More and more she can't stand her. "I just need to him away from her," Barbi thinks. "Oh look they are airing it again," Brit says. Both Mandy and Barbi look over at the monitor to see they replaying the training video on Riley. The video had gotten a lot of positive buzz from fans and people in the industry. Besides the footage there had been a voice over by Riley. Once that video airs Jim Ross starts to speak. "And this was earlier today. Riley Morgan was still training at the home of the Dallas Cowboys," Ross says as the video of Riley from yesterday plays.

"Damn Mandy, Riley is looking good," Brit jokes. Mandy laughs, Brit had been dating Adam Cole for years. But she was right. Riley had extra dedicated to his diet which led to his body looking great. "I've been on him to eat correctly," Mandy says. Barbi hears that and it upsets her. "Riley's always looked pretty good to me," Barbi says. Mandy shoots her a look. "Meaning what?" Mandy says. "You are making it sound like you turned his life around and made some huge difference," Barbi says. Mandy decides to hold her tongue she didn't want to have a fight but to her it was another sign Barbi is not who claims to be.

Later that Night In the Ring

Mandy moved to cut off Barbi from making a save in there tag match. The bell rang as Brit pinned Penelope to win it for there team. The planned finish was for Barbi and her to brawl a bit to set up another singles match between the two. Barbi chopped at Mandy who hit a chop of her own. Barbi stomped on Mandy's leg which was the planned spot but Barbi lands low right on the knee cap. Mandy feels her leg bend the wrong way. Mandy is pissed and responded by kicking at Barbi hard catching her in the gut. "Bitch what the hell," Barbi says. "Watch my damn knee next time," Mandy snaps right back. They two are pulled apart. Mandy is waiting for Barbi to get a microphone so she can cut a quick promo.

"Hey Mandy just because you husband was checking me out at that photo shoot doesn't mean you have to lose it," Barbi taunted. Mandy was pissed that was not what they had agreed to. "But I get it. You know you only beat me because of luck at Double or Nothing. And than you choked and couldn't the job done in the tournament," Barbi taunts. In the ring Mandy is yelling. "You are nuts." "I'm going to show what a fluke win you had and what a mistake Riley made," Barbi taunts.

Backstage

"What the hell guys I thought we would keep stuff about my past with Barbi subtle," Riley says. "That's not what she was supposed to say," Brandi says. Barbi comes through the curtain and Brandi goes to talk to her. Mandy comes through the curtain. "You okay?" Riley asks. "No she caught me right on the knee cap," Mandy says. "Do you need the trainer?" Riley asks. "No I'll be fine. Where is Brandi?" Mandy asks. "She's talking to Barbi. She wasn't happy about some of her lines out there," Riley says. "She's not the only one," Mandy says. "Hey Riley come on you are up. Time is tight," Tony Khan yells. "Its okay go," Mandy tells him. Riley nods and heads for the curtain.

Arena

Riley made his way to the ring. Trent Baretta was already in the ring. The referee called for the bell and the two men locked up and Trent scores with an arm drag. "Nice one Greg," Riley says. They get up and circle and lock up again. Side headlock take down by Riley. Trent goes for a head scissors and Riley lets the head lock go. Riley throws a round house kick that connects and a second. Baretta charges and hits a shoulder tackle. Riley gets right back up but takes a drop kick. Riley gets back up and charges allowing Baretta to hit a back body drop. Clothes line by Baretta but Riley ducks and comes back around to connect with a hook kick. Exchange of chops between both men. Riley starts to take control. Riley runs for a ode to Chono kick but Baretta runs up and goes for a rana. Riley blocks it and hits a power bomb. Riley covers, count of one, count of two, Trent kicks out.

Riley waits for Trent to stand up and hits a one armed bulldog that they announcers note looks kind of familiar. Riley runs the ropes and than hits a lionsault. Riley covers count of one, count of two, Trent kicks out. Riley pulls Trent up and gives him the cobra bite. Riley holds onto the cobra clutch. "I have seen Riley use this hold as set up for year but never him keep it on before," Excalibur says on commentary. Baretta gets free using elbows. Neck breaker by Trent. Gobstopper high knee by Trent. Body slam by Trent and he goes to the apron and hits a springboard missile dropkick Riley's back. Trent covers, count of one, count of two, Riley kicks out. Trent sets up for Crunchie but Riley blocks it and rolls him up. Count of one count of two, Trent kicks out.

Both men back and lock again. Trent with a standing head lock and he cranks on it. Riley powers free and sends Trent into the ropes. They colloid on a pair of shoulder tackles. Trent mocks Riley and hits a double bicep pose. They go back to a lock up and Riley forces Baretta into the corner. Riley breaks clean. Another lock up and this time Trent forces Riley into the corner and he breaks clean. Another lock up and they fight for position until Riley change tactics and gets arm drag. "THE ODE TO CHONO!" Excalibur yells as Riley hits the running kick that knock Trent down. Trent rolls the apron. Riley runs and does a spring board dropkick knocking Trent to the floor. "Well it's pretty damn clear he is sending a message to Chris Jericho," Jim Ross says. "And speaking of which guys look who is on the ramp," Alex Marvez says as Jericho has come out onto the ramp.

Trent has climbed back into the ring. Riley with a series of round house kicks but Trent ducks and spears Riley into the corner. Flying back elbow smash by Baretta. Trent covers counts of one, count of two, Riley kicks out. Trent pulls Riley up and sets for the dude buster DDT but Riley blocks it and turns it into a Northern Light Suplex. "What an incredible contest. They two men showing you why All Elite has the best action on the planet," Jim Ross brags. Both men are back up Trent goes for the Gobstopper again but Riley moves and hits his jumping front kick. Trent is rocked and Riley hits an exploder suplex. Riley pulls Trent up but Baretta gets an inside cradle count of one, count of two, Riley kicks out. Dude Buster DDT connects. Trent covers, count of one, count of two, count of… Riley just barley gets his foot under the rope. Trent gets up again and sets up for Crunchie. Riley counters into a code red.

Both men are slow to get up. Finally both men get to there feet. Trent swings wildly and Riley ducks under. Trent turns back around walks right into the Final Wave. Riley covers count of one, count of two, count of three. "The winner of the match The Dog of War Riley Morgan!" The referee is going to raise Riley's hand but Jericho gets in the ring and shoves the referee away so he can get into Riley's face. Riley shoves Jericho back. The two mean start brawling and they spill out of the ring. Jericho tosses Riley into the guard rail and than clotheslines him over it. Jericho jumps the rail and grabs a chair. "Good god," JR yells as Jericho hits Riley right in the face. Jericho bring a chair right down onto Riley throat choking him.

"I am going to leave just enough of you that they can drag to Omaha. And in front of your family, friends, and wife I am going to finish the job," Jericho yells before breaking the choke and walking away. Jericho hops back over the guard rail but as he is doing this Riley gets back and tackles him. The spill over the floor. Riley pounds on Jericho. "You aren't making it to Omaha you son of a bitch!" Riley screams. Riley goes to get a chair but Jericho is up and hits the Judas Effect on Riley. Jericho picks Riley up and tosses him into the time keepers area. Jericho goes over and picks up the ring bell and than tosses Riley into the ring.

Jericho gets a microphone. "Hey Morgan do you know I loved Ricky Steamboat as I kid?" Jericho says a sinister tone in his voice. "Ricky Steamboat?… Wait no!" JR says it dawning on him what is going on. Jericho climbs into the ring and kicks Riley moving him into position and exposing his throat. Jericho climbs to the top with the bell. "Don't do it Chris!" JR pleads. Mandy comes running from the back and puts herself between her husband and Jericho. "No!" Mandy screams. "Get out of the way!" Jericho yells. Mandy stands her ground. Jericho climbs down and steps toward Mandy. "I am warning you!" He says. Mandy won't move. Jericho shoves her aside. "That is disgusting!" JR yells on commentary. "Security please," Marvez says.

Jericho climbs back up with the bell. Mandy throws her self on top of Riley. "MOVE!" Jericho screams. "You are seeing a woman that loves her husband and is trying to protect him from harm. Mandy Rose showing so much courage here," JR says. Jericho climbs down again and is trying to pull Mandy off. "Get you hands off her," Excalibur yells. Jericho pulls Mandy off and acts like his is about to her her just as Kenny Omega runs into the ring. Jericho runs off. Kenny helps Riley to the back.

When Riley and Mandy get to the back they are greeted by cheers from the locker room. "Great work guys," Tony Khan tells them personally. "That segment got so much heat. The fans lost it when Mandy covered you Riley," Nick says. "As they should you did great," Jericho says walking up to them. "People should know I will do what ever it takes to protect Riley," Mandy says looking past them towards Barbi.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 _A thank you to everyone. This story if closing in on my top five views of all time. TWOL has now broken 25,000 views. And TWOM is closing in on 7,000 views. I really appericate seeing this series do so well. Another thanks to all of you putting me on fave lists, or alert list and doing reviews. So yeah just a reminder this story and the stipulation with Riley and Jericho's match was written well before Double Or Nothing._

Mandy had he her hair tucked under a hat and sunglasses on her face. She sat in the back of a restaurant waiting. She could see Sonya waiting at a different table. Sonya turned and looked at Mandy who shook her head no. She doesn't want Sonya to look at her. Sonya pulls out her phone and actually calls Mandy. "She is not going to show," Sonya says. "Give it time she's not even three minutes late," Mandy says. They disconnect the call. Finally after another four minutes Barbi enters. Mandy holds up a menu hiding her face. Mandy couldn't hear what was being said between her friend and the woman she was disliking more and more.

Over at her table Sonya tried to play it cool again asking herself how she got herself into this mess. She was just that loyal to Mandy. "So what are you doing in New Orleans?" Barbi asks. "Well with this injury I have some time off," Sonya says. "Why did you call me? I mean Mandy is in town," Barbi says. "I think we have a mutual problem," Sonya says. "I don't think I have a problem," Barbi replies. "Mandy and Riley," Sonya simply says. "Mandy and Riley what?" Barbi asks. "They aren't..." Sonya had never felt so stupid. Was all the some long running big rib Mandy was playing. "So you see it to?" Barbi asks. "Yeah I do," Sonya lies. "She just isn't good for him," Barbi says. "He's not really good for her," Sonya says thinking on her feet.

Mandy was trying to stay calm but she really wished she could hear what they were saying. "Oh I wish Riley had held onto that listening device we used with Orton," Mandy thought. She peaked back over her menu. Barbi and Sonya were still talking. Mandy took a sip of her water. Eventually had to order which mean losing the menu meaning she had to more careful about not being seen. She sees Sonya and Barbi order. At one point gets up and goes to the restroom. Mandy tries to get catch a look but sure this time Sonya avoids looking at her.

Riley and Mandy's Hotel Room

Riley was doing an appearance on Busted Open to promote AEW. "Riley was there any one thing that drove you off from the WWE?" One of the hosts asked. Riley laughed before answering. "One thing thing well no. I would just say the biggest thing is just I know me and what makes me happy and how I think wrestling should be done. So I just knew the way WWE is I wouldn't be happy," Riley says. "Now you have been show before we talked about that. You told us WWE was the other thing you watched after TNA, after ROH and after Japan," The host says. "Right. There stuff I do like about WWE. A lot of my really good friends are in that company. My wife worked there for a long time. I would never say to someone don't go to WWE. Its just not for me. If you hunt down Hunter Johnston or Joe Kolf they will tell I can be a pain in the ass if I don't like something. I had man fight with them," Riley says.

"I am sure when you heard the Jon Moxley interview you went had no second thoughts," The host says. "Yeah again one the benefits of having a wife that worked there and having friends who have worked there I knew the process. And again just knowing me I knew it wouldn't work for me," Riley says. "Now when you had your meeting with Triple H did he pitch anything. Did he have ideas for you?" Riley laughs again. "Yeah he had some ideas. I won't name names. But it wasn't someone I was to impressed with. I kind of have a feeling I would have been used to make his name instead of giving me a strong debut. And look I wasn't going to get a chance to face Chris Jericho and do it in Omaha if I had gone to NXT," Riley says.

"Talk about that. What does it mean to face a true legend in your home town?" "I think when you get into this business there are certain locals that just mean more. I've been to the Tokyo Dome and Korakuen Hall. I hope MSG is in the cards someday. And the other one for me is my home town. Get to celebrate with some friends who told you could do it. And rub it in the face of people who said you couldn't," Riley says. "And not just your home town but a guy a lot of people that maybe don't know Japan or ROH would know," The host adds. "Yeah when I would tell people I'm facing Okada or Matt Taven or Jay White or Jay Lethal or Ibushi I get a lot of people asking who? I tell someone I'm facing Chris Jericho even people that don't watch wrestling know who he is," Riley says.

Back at the Restaurant

"You paid some guy to attack Riley?" Sonya asks. Barbi has just admitted she had paid the person that attacked Riley. Sonya was stunned. "It broke my heart hurting him. But I had to show I could take care of him," Barbi says. Sonya was reminded of the old Steven King story where a writer was in a car wreck and abducted by his so called biggest fan. "If Mandy had been there it never would have happened," Barbi suddenly says.

Mandy was still at her table. She could tell Sonya was staring to get uncomfortable. Mandy picked up her phone. It was almost two in the afternoon. They had agreed at two they would leave. The longer they were around Barbi the more likely she was to notice Mandy. Mandy paid her bill and manged to get out without being noticed. Sonya had to wait a bit longer. Barbi actually left first not that long after Mandy. Eventually Sonya left the restaurant and climbed into the car. "She is crazy," Sonya says the second the door closes. "I knew it. I just have had such a bad feeling. She's also around Riley like she's just looking for a chance to do something," Mandy says. "Mandy she is really delusional. She thinks she and Riley meant to be. She thinks Riley and she were going to get back together if not for your interference," Sonya says.

"And? Go a head I can till there is something more," Mandy says. "She thought that kiss would breaks you guys up. She knew you were coming in to the room when she did it. Also she is the one that had Riley attacked a few weeks ago. She paid some guy two hundred bucks and what ever they could get from Riley's wallet," Sonya tells. Mandy hits the steering wheel. "I should kill her. What was her logic for that?" "I think she was hoping more would happen when she got Riley back to room. Even now she sees it as she took care of him when you weren't around," Sonya says. "I gotta tell Riley," Mandy says starting the car. "She now thinks she and I are going to work to break you two up. She wants me to make you think Riley is having an affair with her," Sonya says.

They drove to the hotel. When they reached floor Mandy turned to Sonya. "Look let me tell Riley than you come in and confirm it all," Mandy says. "You got it," Sonya says. Mandy fishes her key out of her purse. "YAHOO!" She hears Riley yell inside the room. She opens the door and finds Riley has picked up Marty and spinning him around as the rest of the Elite stand by laughing. Nick has his phone up clearly filming. "What is going going on?" She asks. "We just let Riley know the venue in Omaha sold out," Cody says. "Wait what?" Mandy says surprised. Omaha was never a really hot market event it rarely if ever sold out for WWE. "Can you believe it? A sell out!" Riley says. "That's great," Mandy says as he hugs her.

She can see how truly happy and excited he is. That at this moment he is on top of the world. "I'll be right back," She says. Mandy steps out of the room. "What is going on?" Sonya whispers. "Omaha sold out. Riley is on cloud nine," Mandy says. "You're not going to tell him are you?" Sonya asks knowing her friend all to well. "He was so close to the main event a few years ago than he got hurt. His big return to the Tokyo Dome got ruined by Orton. I just want him to enjoy this," Mandy says. "Mandy that woman is dangerous," Sonya urges. "Riley has done a lot things to protect me now I will protect him," Mandy says. "I think this is a bad idea," Sonya says.

AEW TV Taping The Next Day

To open the show Chris Jericho had stormed to the ring. "Riley Morgan I demand you come out there and face me like a man," Jericho yells. "This guy has a lot of nerve talking about being a man when you think back to what he did this past weekend," Jim Ross says. "Come on Morgan," Jericho yells. Riley's music starts to play. Riley with Mandy come out and stand on the ramp. "Get in this ring now," Jericho demands. Riley has gotten a microphone. "What do you want Chris?" Riley asks. Jericho just motions for Riley to get into the ring. "What are you a coward?" Jericho taunts. "You want to call me a coward. Yet your the one that jumped me after I had just had a match. You are the one that put your hands on my wife. If anyone is a coward it's you," Riley says.

Jericho has taken off his hat and jacket and his starting to pace. Jericho is screaming Riley come down and face him. "Jericho I'm not a coward and I'm also not stupid. I know if I go the ring when I come through the ropes you are going to attack me and try to finish the job from Texas. And there is an old saying good things come to those who wait. And in one week's time the waiting ends and I can get my hands on you than. And I am going to beat you and than go on to become the first AEW world champion!" Riley says drawing a cheer.

"If you aren't going to come here than I am going to drag you in here boy," Jericho yells before tossing down the microphone and storming out of the ring. Riley takes off his jackets and puts down his microphone he had. Officials such as Billy Gunn, Jerry Lynn, BJ Whitmer and security all come running out and get between the two men. "No man not tonight," BJ pleads to Riley. "Not happening tonight Chris," Gunn says to Jericho. Things seem to calm down for a second before Jericho smacks Billy in the face and than shoves Lynn aside. Riley goes around BJ. Riley and Jericho start to exchange punches. The officials step in a pull the two men apart. Jerry Lynn and Whitmer have Riley why Billy is trying to keep control of Jericho. However Jericho shoves Gunn down and than hits the code breaker on Mandy.

"Damn it that was uncalled for! What is his problem?" JR rants on commentary. Riley picks up Mandy and takes Mandy into his arms. "She got what she deserved," Jericho yells. Riley is seething as he watches Jericho head to the back.

Later that Night

"We understand something is going down backstage," Excalibur says as the camera shot cuts to Riley yelling at Cody and Kenny who are trying to produce the show. "Look Riley I get you are pissed," Kenny says. "I am beyond pissed! I don't give a flying fuck what has to be done. I demand you make this a street fight!" Riley yells the profanity bleeped. "You need to calm down," Cody says. "Don't tell me to clam down! How would you react if it was Brandi you would have run that son of a bitch over with a god damn truck. I want the damn match. This guy needs to pay," Riley rants even slapping the table. "Riley we get it. We will talk to the others and Tony. Go check on Mandy," Kenny begs. "Don't patronize me," Riley yells.

"You are pushing it Riley. I get you are mad but if I need to I will send you ass home," Cody threatens. "Oh we will see," Riley says as he storms off toward the ring. "Someone stop him," Kenny yells. But Riley quickly reaches the ring. Riley gets another microphone. "Hey Jericho you want me so bad I'm right here," Riley yells. The sound of clapping is heard. Jericho appears on the big screen. "Riley, Riley, Riley. You know what your biggest problem? You never think with your head. You are all about the heart," He taunts standing outside the trainers room. Riley runs out of the ring and to the back. When Riley reaches the trainers room. Jericho is gone. "Where is he?" Riley yells at one of the cameramen. "He left,'" The cameraman pleads. "I'm going to check on my wife," Riley says.

Once Riley turns his back Jericho comes back around a corner and rams his head into a wall. Riley hits hard and holds his head. "See you in Omaha bitch!" Jericho taunts before walking off. Riley stays on the ground selling the attack. "And were clear," the director says. Riley gets up. "Great job man. Put it over the top," Jericho says. "Next week let's have a match of the year," Riley says. "Mandy comes up and hugs Riley.

Off to the side Barbi watches before sneaking way. "Enjoy it why you can. Soon enough I will get you away from him," Barbi thinks. She reaches the locker room and grabs her bag to leave. "Mandy and Riley are so cute," Barbi hears Kylie Rae say. Barbi storms out. "I think next week is the time to make my move. Biggest match of his life and he reunites with his true love," she thinks.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 Confrontation In Omaha

I am so sorry it took more than a week to get this chapter up. It was slow going getting this one out when I could write. On top due to a busier than usual week at work I had two days where I couldn't write at all. But hey the good news is this story is now in top five views all time. As always a thank you to everyone that is reading this. Special thanks to anyone that has put me on an alert or favorite list or posted a review.

"Yes I just want to confirm the room for my husband and I… Yes the last name is Morgan… No it should it be a suite its a special weekend for us. Yes that's it… No problem Morgan is such a common name. But everything is set right?… Yes that's good… No that is is perfect… OH we might arrive separately… Thank you so much for your help. My husband and I will enjoy this so much… See you I a few days," Barbi says before she hangs up. Putting her phone aside she went over to her dresser and pulls some some clothes and puts them in a bag. "And I need to make sure Mandy is out of the way," Barbi thinks.

Morgan Family Home

Riley and Mandy had arrived in Omaha and were visiting his partners. "I just don't know you couldn't have picked a safer career," Riley's mother says she was always concerned about his safety. "Ivy all he ever wanted to be was a wrestler except for those years he wanted to be a race car driver or a MMA fighter," Riley father Robert says. "Not true dad I did want to be a cop," Riley says. Mandy start to laugh. "Oh right Riley as a cop like that could never happen," Mandy says. "For you information I could a great maybe even be a detective," Riley says. "Enough my heart can barley take you as a wrestler. The thought of you as a cop getting shot at would kill me," Ivy says. "Wouldn't getting shot at more likely kill me?" Riley asks making a dark joke.

"That is not funny Riley," Ivy says. "Its kind of funny Ivy," Robert says. "Oh you two," Ivy says. ""So the whole family is coming?" Mandy asks talking about the AEW show. "Well except for Emma," Robert says talking about Riley's young nice. "So who is winning?" Robert asks. Riley stays silent. "Don't look at me he's not told me," Mandy says. "Riley just tell us for once," Robert says. "More fun this way," Riley says.

Omaha Hotel

"There you go Mrs. Morgan," The guy at the front desk says handing Barbi a key. "Thank you," She says. "Do you need help with your bags?" He asks. "Yes please," Barbi answers. A bellhop takes her bags. They ride up an elevator. "Oh congratulations," The bellhop says when they reach the honeymoon suite. "Thank you yes Riley and I are still in our honeymoon phase," Barbi claims. The bellhop leaves as Barbi looks around the suite. Her mind came up with plenty of ideas to make it more romantic. "I just still don't know what to do about Mandy," She thinks.

The Arena

Mandy had wanted to check into there hotel room but Riley wanted to check out the arena. It helped the hotel and arena were connected. Mandy had worked the CHI Health Center as it was now called in the past. Hell not that long ago she had had been there for a WWE live event. That was the day Stephanie and Triple H tried to force the issue of Riley joining the WWE. That day Mandy wound up giving her notice. Now as she looked at her husband gave at the arena where he would main event in a few short days she smiled. "You know when placed opened it was called the Qwest Center. And this was the venue in town. I would come here for basketball games, concerts, WWE shows," Riley says talking a mile a minute. Mandy loved how he got so excited for things.

"Did you ever think you would wrestle here?" Mandy asks. "Hell no. Remember I got my start in Ohio. Omaha just didn't have an Indy scene. And well Indy shows just don't run building this size. I tried to get ROH to run Omaha. But even than I was pitching the Ralston arena since it's smaller," Riley says. "I've been thinking about that day Stephanie and Hunter confronted us," Mandy says. "The day they pushed you into AEW," Riley says. "This has been a really fun adventure," Mandy assures him. "Okay enough dreaming we should get checked in," Riley says. "Finally," Mandy says.

They leave the arena and head over over to the hotel. They headed back to there car and than walked to the hotel. "Hi the name is Riley and Mandy Morgan," Riley says to the young woman at the desk. She types something into the computer. "Just a second Mr. Morgan I need to check something with my manager," she says. "Sure," Riley says. "Something up?" Mandy asks. "I have a bad feeling they lost our reservation," Riley tells her. "How we booked it through AEW?" Mandy asks. Riley just shrugs. The woman from earlier returns with a man. "Thanks your patience this will take just a second," the man says pressing buttons on the keyboard. "I just wanted to make sure we weren't putting them in the wrong room," The woman says. "No you were right to make sure. But I check the suite in earlier. Its a different Mr. and Mrs. Morgan," the man says.

There is some more typing before the manager gets some keys. "There you are Mr. and Mrs. Morgan. Would you need some help with your bags?" The manager asks. "Thank you," Riley says as a bellhop takes his bag. Riley and Mandy follow the bellhop. "I'm sorry about that. Its just confusing with two Riley Morgan's in the system," the woman says. "I get it. Don't worry about it. Better they wait a few minutes down here than we mess up there honeymoon," The manager says.

Upstairs Mandy and Riley's Room

"I forgot how nice the rooms here are," Mandy says. "Well it is a Hilton babe. What I am going to love is that bridge connecting the hotel and arena. Tokyo Dome doesn't even have that," Riley says. Mandy's phone start to ring. "Its Sonya I will call her back later," Mandy says silencing her phone. Riley has pulled out a day planner. "Okay so I have radio interviews tomorrow..." Before he could continue Mandy's phone rang again. It was still Sonya. "I should take this she is really insistent today it seems," Mandy says. "Are you with Riley?" Sonya says. "Yeah he's right here in the room. We just checked in," Mandy says. "Barbi has lost it again," Sonya says. "Okay calm down what is going on?" Mandy asks getting worried. "What's wrong?" Riley asks over hearing her. "Its been a tough week for Sonya... I'm going to step into the hallway," Mandy says.

Once she was in the hall Mandy asked, "Sonya what is going on?" "Okay I just got a call from Hayden. She asked if I was in Omaha. She has some idea to separate you and Riley," Sonya says. "Did she tell you exactly what she has planed?" "No but Mandy I think it's time you told Riley," Sonya urges her. "No Riley I am not going to ruin this week for him," Mandy says.

Honeymoon Suite

Mandy sat on the balcony. The weather was just right. A light breeze kept tings from being to hot but it wasn't so strong you got cold or felt battered by the wind. Taking a sip of wine she smiled. "Right now I am closer than ever to getting what I want," Barbi thinks.

Mandy and Riley's Room

"Okay so what's wrong?" Riley asks when Mandy comes back into the room. "Oh Sonya is having some issues with her new girlfriend," Mandy says. "What is really going on?" Riley asks seeing through her lie. "Look it's nothing you have to worry about this week. I can take care of it," Mandy says. "Great now I am more worried than ever. I can tell something is wrong and its more than just Sonya having some relationship problem," Riley says getting off the bed. "See this is what I don't want you getting stressed," Mandy says. "That tell me what is going on. Mandy you weren't happy when I kept the start AEW from you. But I did that because my friends asked me to. If something like that is going on now okay. I just have this feeling its not," Riley says.

"You know Sonya is doing Total Divas right?" Mandy asks working on a new lie. Riley just nods. "One of the episodes this season focus on her reaction to me leaving. It sounds like they are going to make it seems like you forced me to leave the WWE," Mandy says. That wasn't a total lie as Sonya had told her it felt like WWE was trying to push the narrative of her coping with Mandy's departure. "Well they were going to strike out at some point. There is nothing we can do about it. At least this time I didn't have to film the damn thing," Riley says. "I just don't want anyone to hurt you," Mandy says.

Day of the Show

Riley woke up early, Mandy was still sound asleep. This happened from time to time on big show days. He would wake up with so much nervous energy he would never get back to sleep. Carefully getting out of bed he leaned down and kissed Mandy on the cheek before grabbing a piece of paper and writing her a note. As quite as he could he fished a pair of swim trunk, googles, some flip flops, and a t-shirt from his bag and grabbed a towel. The halls were empty as he reached the pool. It wasn't shocking given how early it was. The pool was completely empty which was perfect. On days like this Riley found a good swim was exactly what he needed. It was the workout that could burn off the energy but not tear up his body. Easing into the water he felt a chill but his body adjusted quickly.

The pool was not Olympic size or even set up for laps but it would do. Pressing off on the wall he started with his laps. It quickly got to that part where the cool water felt good as he glided through it. Riley didn't bother keep track of time or even counting how many laps he had done. If he needed a break he took a break. If he wanted to change from free style to breast stroke he did it. And when he felt like stopping he stopped. Climbing out of the pool he felt a lot better. The edginess was gone it was the kind of release only a good work out could give you. Heading out off the side he checked his watch and saw about a half hour had passed since he had gotten into the pool.

"Oh hi Riley," Barbi ways walking up to him as he dried off. "Hey yo," Riley says before doing a double take. She wore a blue bikini that looked great on her that stirred old memories in him. "How is the temperature?" She asked. "What?…Oh it's fine a bit chilly nothing you can't adjust to," Riley says. "Good," she says sitting down next to him and pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Here is hoping I can get some laps in before families take over," Barbi says. "I think you got time. It is still early," Riley says. "So you meeting Mandy?" Barbi asks. "No she still sound asleep. I couldn't," Riley says. "Some things never change. Was it the match with Colt Cabana you stayed up night working lock ups?" Barbi asks. "No that was the match Adam Cole. Colt was the time I kept doing Hindu squats and burned out my legs," Riley says remembering that time.

"I don't know why you get so nervous. I mean how many times do Kenny and the Bucks have to tell you that you are great?" Barbi says. "Like five more times," Riley jokes. She laughs. "So you up for a race?" She offers. "You always did that. No matter what you would wait till I was tired and than challenge me to a completion." Riley says. "Its called giving yourself an edge," She says. "I gotta get going," Riley says standing up and pulling on his shirt and leaving. "So fun to flirt with him," Barbi thinks. It had actually been pure luck. Swimming had become her go to workout. "Its fate. He was down here trying to escape Mandy,"She thinks heading into the water.

Out in the hall Riley moved toward the stairway. "Hey there is my main eventer," Tony Khan says walking up to Riley. So Riley really liked working for Tony. He had a clear respect for the business and the talent. "Hey you are up early as well," Riley says. "As much traveling as I do for the sports teams and now AEW my internal clock is always off. When you got some time I want to talk about something real quick," Tony says. "I got time now if you mind a guy that just came out of the pool," Riley says. "I once had a player charge into my office wearing only a towel because he got into a argument with another player in the shower. Trust me I don't mind a little pool water," Tony says leading Riley to the elevator.

Back at the pool Barbi was doing the back stroke when she felt her pony tail coming lose. "God damn it," she thought stopping and climbing out of the pool. She hated wearing a swim cap always had always would. Going into her bad she found a second rubber band that would hopefully keep her hair together better. And than she saw her, Mandy Rose walking into the pool area. "This should be fun," Barbi thinks it was clear Mandy right now could not hide her contempt.

For Mandy this was the first time she had been alone with Barbi in weeks. The first time seeing her since she found out she had hurt Riley. She hadn't planned this she had just come down to see Riley and make sure he wasn't over doing it. "Where is Riley?" Mandy asked coldly. "What's the matter you lose him?" Barbi says with a laugh. "Have you seen my husband or not?" Mandy says making it a point to put emphasis on my and husband. "He left a while ago. Amazed he didn't come back to the room with his wife," Barbi taunts. "Unless you did something to him," Mandy says getting more and more upset the longer she is talking to this woman. "What are you talking about?" Barbi says. "Sonya told me everything. How you hired some thug to attack Riley. Giving him three hundred bucks and what he could take. How you have this goal to break Riley and I up," Mandy says.

"And he's falling for it. I can see it in his eyes. He misses me, he wants me," Barbi says. "You are crazy. Riley pushed you off him when you tried to kiss him. He asked me to marry him not you. You are just the ex," Mandy says before walking off.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Mandy watched as Riley pulled on his boots and started to tie them. His gear had been made special for this. Like most of his gear it was black but there accents of red to honor the Nebraska Cornhuskers. Including a skull and crossbones to represent the black shirts the name for the football team's defense. The boots also had 402 the city's area code on them. Riley finished tying the boots and stood up. They both looked over at the monitor. "Its time," Riley says. "Let's go," Mandy says as they head for the gorilla position. Kenny is waiting for them and Jericho is already there ready to go. Kenny is acting as booker and wants to give last second advice. Mandy stands off to the side letting then handle the details for the match. After a few minutes Kenny shakes both men's hands. The segment before there match wraps up and the ring clears. Jericho's music plays first. He will cut a quick promo than a commercial and than Riley's entrance.

"I am so damn nervous," Riley says. "You will be fine," Mandy assures him as they watch Jericho make his entrance. Once he reaches the ring Jericho shoves Justin Roberts down and steals his microphone. Jericho looks around the crowd with disgust. "I hope you are happy Kenny and Cody. You have had weeks to correct your mistakes. You should have just handed me the AEW world title. You should have called this match off. You simply should have been a better friends to poor little Riley. But instead you have doubled down. So I will not be blamed for what is about to happen," Chris says. Jericho starts to look around. "Ah there she is Mother Morgan," Jericho taunts as the crowd shows Riley's family.

"I am sorry for AEW management's failure to protect your son. I'm sorry you and his father failed to instill common sense into him. But I won't apologize for what I am about to do. Its not my job to protect poor little Riley. AEW management failed him by booking this, his parents failed him but not making him smarter as a kid. His wife failed him by not stopping him and encouraging him to go for a dream," Jericho taunts. The announcers send the show to break. Back at Gorilla Riley is still waiting. The breaks ends Jericho's music starts to play again. Justin Roberts has gotten the microphone back. "Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is set for one fall is a first round match in the All Elite Wrestling World Heavyweight Championship tournament. Introducing first already in the ring from Winnipeg Manitoba Canada he is Chris Jericho!" Some fans still cheer given it's Jericho but there is a strong number of boos as well.

Riley's music starts to play. The fans cheer as Riley and Mandy appear on the ramp. "And his opponent returns home to Omaha Nebraska tonight! He is accompanied to the ring by his wife Mandy Rose. He is the Dog of War Riley Morgan," Justin announces. Riley jumps into the ring and gets right into Jericho's face. Jericho shoves Riley back. The referee Earl Hebner gets between the two men. Both men go to a corner so the referee can check them before the match. Once that is done the referee looks at both men before calling for the bell.

Both men lock up and Riley quickly tosses Jericho off him and to the floor. Jericho pops right up and swings a punch wildly. Riley slips it and comes back with a short clothesline that takes Jericho down. Both men are back up. Riley with a hard round house kick that hits Jericho in the leg. Another round house kick to the head and Jericho is knocked down. A very pissed off Jericho rolls to the floor. Jericho throws a fit before grabbing a chair and tossing it into the ring. "Hey no!" Earl yells. "Remember this is a NO DQ match but it's clear Earl Hebner doesn't want this to spiral out of control so early," Jim Ross says. Jericho gets another chair and tosses it into the ring. Riley picks it up. Jericho has a third chair and returns to the ring.

Earl know there is no use and stands aside. Both men swing chairs and the clang of metal and metal rings out. And again and again. Jericho tosses the chair and catches Riley in the head. Jericho with a take down on a dazed Riley and hits ground and pound punches and elbows. Riley tries to cover up. Jericho tosses Riley to the floor. Riley stands up but this just lets Jericho hits a baseball slide. The move sends Riley into the guard rail. Clothes line by Jericho knocks Riley down hard. Jericho gets one of the chairs from the ring and sets it up. Jericho gets Riley in position for a neck breaker that will drive Riley's neck right into the top of the chair. Riley block it but Jericho instead just front suplex him hard onto the hair landing stomach first. Jericho kicks Riley right in the stomach before picking him up and whipping Riley into guard rail. Riley winds up going over the rail into the crowd. Jericho follows Riley out he picks Riley up and drops him onto the guard rail.

Riley tries to crawl away and Jericho stomps on him. Snap suplex on the floor by Jericho. Jericho pulls Riley up and sets for a DDT but Riley drives him back and has Jericho hits a wall. "A desperation move by Riley Morgan," Jim Ross says. Riley droves Jericho's shoulder into the wall and jammed it. Jericho moves away trying to regain the feeling. Jericho turns around and Riley hits an ode to Chono. They start to brawl and wind up over by the entrance ramp. Jericho charges and Riley hits a back body drop causing Jericho to crash hard on the ramp. Running double stomp by Riley. Riley pulls Jericho up but Jericho hits a head butt knocking him back and down the ramp. Exchange of punches between both men. Riley hits a few hard punches and Jericho moves back into the ring. Riley follows him.

As Riley is climbing back in Jericho kicks him in the head. Elevated DDT by Jericho and he covers. Count of one, count of two, Riley kicks out. Double under hook into a back breaker by Jericho. "And Chris Jericho has once again seized control of this contest," Ross says. "And what is doing?" Excalibur asks as Jericho shoves the referee and than steals his belt. Jericho whips Riley in the back and than chokes him with the belt. Earl has gotten up and forces Jericho to break the choke. "Its NO DQ Jackass!" Jericho yells. Riley is up. The two men exchange chops, punches and forearms. Jericho hits an enziguri. Power bomb by Jericho and a second one dumping Riley on his head. Walls of Jericho is locked in. Mandy has spent the match watching from one corner but moves so Riley can see her. "Come on Riley," She yells and than gets the fans to chant for him. Riley powers free.

Jericho sets for the code breaker waiting for Riley to get up. He goes for the move but Riley blocks it and locks in a scorpion death lock. Jericho tries to fight free but can't get there. Jericho gets to the ropes. Earl since he broke the choke with the belt breaks the submission hold. Riley lets it go. Jericho is going into his tights for something. He tosses powder into Riley's face. Code breaker by Jericho. Instead of going for a cover Jericho starts to stack chairs into a pile in the middle of the ring. Bulldog by Jericho and Riley lands on the pile. Jericho punches at Riley's face. "Riley Morgan is bleeding guys," Alex Marvez says. Jericho drags Riley over to the ropes by Mandy and chokes him on them. "Give your husband a kiss," Jericho taunts Mandy. Jericho runs the ropes and drives his leg into the back of Riley's head. Jericho with a cross face punch to Riley's face.

Riley rolls to the floor. "Back away bitch," Jericho yells at Mandy who is trying to check on her husband. Riley has crawled over and his head is by the ring steps. Jericho has a sick smile and goes to punt Riley in the head. But at the last second Riley loves and Jericho winds up kick the steel steeps. Jericho is hurt and grabs his foot. Using the ring skirt Riley pulls himself to his feet. Spinning wheel kick by Riley knocks Jericho down. Riley falls over in pain. Mandy goes over and checks on him. "How does the blade job look?" Riley asks her. "It's flowing real good you got your crimson mask," She tells him. "The crowd?" He asks. "Hooked on everything," she replies.

Both men get up. Jericho charges but Riley hits him with the cobra bite. Jericho lets out a scream and grabs his back. Riley waits for Jericho to stand and goes for the Ode to Chono. Jericho ducks and Riley winds up kicking the ring post. Jericho picks up Riley and crotches him on the guard rail. After that he goes under the ring and gets a table that he sets up. Jericho than puts Riley on the table and sets for a pile driver. Riley blocks it but Jericho pounds on his back. Jericho goes for it again but Riley slips free and takes out Jericho's leg. Riley tosses Jericho back into the ring. Riley gets to the apron and hits a sling shot senton. Riley covers. Count of one, count of two, Jericho kicks out. Gut wrench suplex by Riley he holds on and hits a gut wrench power bomb and covers. Count of one count of two Jericho kicks out again. Riley climbs to the top rope. Jericho is up and cuts him off and climbs Riley with a stiff elbow.

"And Jericho goes crashing hard through the table. Dear lord that was an ugly landing," Jim Ross calls after Jericho goes through that table. Riley is still on the top. "For the love of god," Ross yells as Riley hits an elbow drop to the floor. "Jericho said he was going to break Riley's neck. He mocked his wife, his mother, his friends. Jericho has brought that dark side out of Riley Morgan," Excalibur explains. Riley stands up and making the throat slash jester before tossing Jericho back into the ring. Running lariat by Riley. Earl gives Riley the sign it's time to start wrapping up the match. Riley signals for the final wave. Jericho gets back to his feet. Riley jumps but Jericho catches him in the code breaker. Jericho covers going as deep as he can hooking the leg. Count of one, count of two, Riley kicks out. "Just give up," Jericho yells punching Riley in the face again and than strangling him. Jericho looks over at Mandy who is horrified. Jericho grabs her and pulls her into the ring.

"Let her go," Ross yells as Jericho forces Mandy into a corner. Riley sees this and gets up he spins Jericho around punches him in the face who goes down face first. "You okay?" Riley asks. Mandy just nods. Riley holds the ropes so she can get out. Riley turns around and right into the Judas Effect elbow. Jericho covers, count of one, count of two, count of three. Jericho's music plays and he stands up and flips Riley off. "The winner of the match and advancing to the second round Chris Jericho," Roberts announces. The show goes off the air with Ross praising Riley for fighting so hard and pointing out it was only one moment that cost him the match.

Once the show is off the air Riley sits up as the fans clap for him. Riley manages to stand up and asks for a microphone. "I tried guys! I tried. And I'm sorry I couldn't get the job done," Riley says taking a knee. "Riley Riley Riley," The fans chant. Mandy encourages them. "That means so much. Just like all of you coming out tonight means so much. We sold this place out. Now I don't know when but I do know we will be back!" Riley says drawing a cheer. Riley stands back up. "And I promise just because I lost tonight but I am going to get my hands on that AEW title sooner rather than later. And I am will bring it home!… Oh one final thing Mom, Dad I'm okay I swear. Good night guys," Riley says before taking a bow.

Riley exits the ring. "How was it?" He asks Mandy? "It was was great," She tells him. "Felt great," Riley says as they reach the top of the ramp. He turns around and waves to the fans as they cheer again. Once he gets through the curtain Jericho is waiting for him and extends his hand. "Great job man that was outstanding," Jericho says. "Dream come true man," Riley says. "Can't wait for the rematch and we are having a rematch," Chris assures him. "Can't wait," Riley says. "Riley you need the trainer?" Kenny asks. "I think I'm fine I think they cut is already closed," He says. "Mandy you okay?" Jericho asks he had been worried about how rough he was dragging her into the ring at the finish. "I'm fine Chris," She tells him. "Good," Chris says.

Kenny goes over a few things from the match. Before Cody comes up with his phone. "Social media is going nuts they loved it," Cody says. "What did you think?" Riley asks. "Loved it," Cody says. "Mandy I'm going to get cleaned up," Riley says. "Okay I'm going to meet up with your family let them know your fine," She says. He just nods.

Most of the locker room had already cleared out. It was rare most rosters stuck around the entire show. Jericho was a big enough star he could demand he is own area. Riley got into the room and look a look at his face and body in the mirror. He would have a few new bruises but nothing that wouldn't heal. The blade job cut was small and already closed like he thought. Taking off his boots he washed off the blood in a sink. Same things for his tights once he removed them. Tossing them into plastic bags he put them in aside and got a towel and his shower kit. Frankly he wanted to get just to back to the hotel order room service and veg out. But instead he and Mandy were going to get a quick bite to eat with his family. Even with the water running he hard the door open and someone run in. "Riley come quick something happened to Mandy!"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Riley turned off the water and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt. "What happened?" He yelled at Nick how had come to get him. "We don't know for sure… your shoes man," Nick says handing him a pair tennis shoes. They head to where Mandy is. She is being loaded onto a stretcher. "That's her husband," Brandi says to the EMT's. "Sir does you wife have any allergies or medical conditions?" One of the EMT's asks. "What happened?" Riley asks not hearing him. "We don't know I just found her like this passed out in the hall. Riley you need to answer the EMT's," Brandi tells him. The EMT repeats his question. "No she doesn't. "Does she take any medication?" The EMT asks. "Just stuff like aspirin or ibuprofen but I don't think she's taken anything today. She's not on any other medication right now," Riley says. Mandy stars to stir. "Mandy?" Riley says.

"Hi," She says. "Mrs. Morgan what happened?" The EMT asks. "I'm not sure. Last thing I remember was the end of the match Riley was in," Mandy says. The EMT's ask some more questions. Mandy seems fine mentally. "Okay Mrs. Morgan we are going to take you in. Your husband can ride with you," the lead EMT says. Mandy just nods. They take her to an ambulance. Once the door are close Riley tells Mandy. "You are going to be okay." "I know… I was going to see you family right?" Mandy asks starting to remember something. "Yeah you were. I went to get a shower. You went to tell my parents I was okay," Riley says. "So I was going back down that hall to the backstage entrance," Mandy says. "Yeah that where I saw you heading before I went into the locker room," Riley says.

"I was walking down the hall…. And I heard something," Mandy says getting upset. "Easy babe. Don't get upset let it come to you," Riley says. "No Riley there is something I have to remember," Mandy says. "Mrs. Morgan you have to calm down," The EMT tells her. "Breath Mandy. What ever it is can wait," Riley says. Mandy is still very upset. "Mrs. Morgan we are going to give you a sedative to help you calm down," The EMT tells her. "No!" Mandy says. "Let me talk to her some more," Riley says. "We need her to calm down her heart rate is a bit high," The EMT tells Riley. "Mandy please getting upset isn't helping. Right now let's make sure you okay," Riley says stroking her hand. "Okay," Mandy says calming down a bit.

They reached the hospital and Mandy gets checked out by a female doctor. "You have a very nasty lump on the back of your head Mrs. Morgan. Did anything happen tonight during your show?" The doctor asks. "No I didn't take any real hard bumps. Never hit my head," Mandy says. "You were found face down?" The Doctor asks. "That's what they tell me. It was Brandi Rhodes one of my bosses she found me," Mandy says. "Face down?" "Yes face down," Mandy says. "This injury seems to be consistent with you being struck in the back of the head," The doctor says. "Is she going to be okay?" Riley asks. "She will be fine sir," The doctor assures him. "Good," Riley says. "Mrs. Morgan you seem okay but I would like to keep you over night just as a precaution," The doctor says.

The doctor leaves to start getting Mandy checked into a room. Once they are alone Mandy turns to Riley and says. "You should sleep at the hotel." "Not a chance," Riley says. "Riley we are going to get charged for it no matter what. Plus you had hard a match you need a real bed," Mandy says. "I'll be fine," Riley tells her. "So will I. So it makes no sense for you to stay in the waiting room or try to sleep in come chair in my room. Just go to the hotel get some sleep and come back early tomorrow," Mandy says. "Okay fine. But I am going to wait until you are actually in a room first," Riley says. "Okay and Riley..." "In the morning bring your bags so you can change and get cleaned up a bit," Riley says. "Thank you."

Back at the Hotel

Between the early wake up, the long day at TV, the hard match and the emotional drain of what had happened to Mandy he was wiped out. Mandy had been right to tell him to come back to the room and sleep. "What the hell is this?" He said opening the door and finding an envelope.

Dear Riley,

As soon as you get back I need you to come up to suite 1020. I have some very important information to tell you. This can't wait. I will up all night.

Tony

Riley pulled out his phone. "Riley? Is Mandy okay?" Tony asked answering on the second ring. "She's going to be okay boss. Just keeping her overnight," Riley says. "If either of you need anything let the company know," Tony insisted. "Thanks. Hey strange questions did you need to talk to me. I got this note under my door. And it's not the same room number from earlier," Riley says. "No everything we needed to talk about was taken care of this morning," Tony says. "Odds are it's a rib," Riley says. He and Tony say goodbye. Looking at the note again he debates what to do. "It's got to be a rib. I bet I go up there and it's some couple on there honeymoon," Riley says tossing the note in the trash.

Barbi's Suite

"Surely he got away from the wicked witch by now," Barbi thought. She felt bad lying to him with the note. But it was just another necessary step. He wouldn't mind once they were together. Checking her the time she left out a frustrated breath. "Get up her Riley or I will have to take matters into my own hands again," She thinks. Checking the time again she debated what to do next.

Hospital Room

Mandy was drifting off to sleep thanks to some medication they had given her for the pain. She knew she would be fine. To her the worst part was the fact it felt like she had ruined Riley's big night. She thought to back to how happy and proud she was after that match. As she closed her eyes the memories hit her again. She was walking down the hall to let Riley's family know he was going to be fine. As she passed the women's locker room the door opened and Barbi just happened to come out. Mandy ignored her and walked bast when she felt something hard hit in the head. "Riley is mine," Barbi had said.

Mandy sat up and grabbed her phone. They had put a heart monitor on her finger and that came off as she moved. She ignored the beeping the machine was now making as she dialed. One ring, two rings, a third and than a fourth. Finally on the fifth he answered. "Mandy what's wrong?" Riley asks. "I remembered what happened," Mandy says. "Okay good," Riley says. The door opens and a nurse enters. "Mrs. Morgan..." "Not now. Riley look Barbi she attacked me," Mandy says. "She attacked you? What?" Riley asks confused. "Riley she is dangerous," Mandy says. "Mrs. Morgan please it's late," The Nurse says. "I need to check out," Mandy says. "Mrs. Morgan just a moment," The nurse says. "Mandy stop. I'm really confused. But for me don't check out," Riley pleads hoping she will listen.

"Look I need to speak to my husband after that I will go back to sleep," Mandy says now calming down. The nurse nods and leaves but is listening the door. "Riley listen Barbi still wants you," Mandy says explaining quickly all that she has learned and why she hadn't told him. "We should call the cops," Riley says. "We don't have proof she attacked me," Mandy reminds him. "You're right... baby get some rest. We will figure this out tomorrow.I love you," Riley says. "I love you good night," Mandy says.

Hotel Room

Once the call was over Riley shot out of bed and changed back into some clothes. He fished the note from earlier out of the trash. He now wants to talk to Barbi and has a feeling where to find her. Heading the elevators millions thoughts ran through his mind. "I should have stayed with my first instinct.I should have told her to stay as far away from me as she could after that kiss," Riley thinks. The elevator reaches the floor. Riley steps onto the floor and finds the suite. He finds it and knocks. Someone moving in the room can be heard. Finally the door opens and Barbi stands there in a tight black dress. Her hair and make up have been done. "Hello Riley," she says with a smile. Riley look her in the eyes she doesn't' look unhinged but something does seem off.

"Come on in," She says. "We need to talk Barbi," Riley says. She closes the door behind him. She has a bucket of champagne on ice. "Would you like some? I was treating myself tonight," She says. "No thanks," Riley says. "If anyone should celebrate tonight it's you after the match with Jericho," Barbi urges pouring him a glass. "You didn't hear what happened to Mandy?" Riley asks. "Oh yeah but I'm sure she wouldn't want it to ruin your big night," Barbi claims sitting down and showing off her legs. Riley wants to confront her to demand to know what she did. But he comes up with a different game plane. He sits on the sofa next to her and takes the glass. "You know what this reminds me of that night in Dallas," Riley says remember a time from when they had dated.

"We had a lot of great times. It was always so fun," Barbi says. "Almost makes you wonder why it didn't work out," Riley says leaning in closer to her. "You were young and weren't ready for a real commitment," Barbi says. "Well Mandy came along and change that... to bad.. never mind," Riley says. "What is is?" Barbi asks. "Just thinking," Riley says taking a drink. "No come on you know you can tell me anything. You remember the fun we had just talking most of the time," Barbi says. "Yeah we did. I remember the night you got picked for the Mae Young Classic. And I'm still sorry I didn't make it back in time to make that taping," Riley says. "Riley I understood. You had a big tour of Japan. Besides I got it you weren't looking to go to the WWE. Unlike some people I would never change that about you," Barbi says.

"Yeah Adam Cole can be a real nag," Riley jokes. "Not Adam. Your wife," Barbi says. "Oh you heard some of those rumors," Riley says. It wasn't that big of reach. Before everything had finally been settled and announced there were plenty of rumors and reports saying she wanted him to leave Japan and join WWE. "You should hear some of the things she says when you aren't around," Barbi says. "She was joking," Riley says still feeling the need to defend her even why playing this game. "She wasn't. She doesn't really appreciates you. She wants to change you," Barbi says. "That is part of a relationship Barbi," Riley says. "Not with us. With us it was just fun. More champagne?" She asks. "Sure," Riley says still playing along. She pours him a second glass.

"This tastes a lot better than the crap we had the night you dropped the NWA title," Riley says. "That was your fault you rushed to buy a bottle at some convince store," Barbi says. "Should have told me you dropping it. I wanted to be nice and toast your reign," Riley says. "See don't you miss fun?" Barbi asks touching his leg. "Hayden you do get our relationship wasn't perfect?" Riley asks removing her hand. "But it was great," She says. "Barbi come on if it was so great why did we break up?" Riley asks. "You weren't ready..." "Barbi I wasn't ready because we weren't right for each other. We had our fun but it was time to end things. And I think you built up some good memories," Riley says. "Riley no you are in denial," Barbi says. "No Barbi look. I love Mandy. I was ready to commit to her because I love her," Riley says he is trying to be kind but firm.

"Riley I understand. You got lonely and made a commitment to the wrong person," Barbi says sounding more unhinged. "Barbi did do something to Mandy?" Riley asks. "Riley you did all you could get away from her this morning," Barbi says. "Barbi I love my wife. I was running away from her. I needed to blow off some steam. Did you do something?" Riley asks again. "I did what I had to do to make things right," Barbi says standing up. Riley is starting feel sorry for her and it becoming clear she needs help. "Barbi..." He never gets to finish she had grabbed the ice bucket and goes to smash him in the head with it. Riley manages to avoid it. "Bastard," she yells trying to hit him. He runs out of the room having no other option.

The Next Day

"You have done some crazy things before but that was takes the cake," Mandy says as Riley explained what happened. "You said something not to long about marrying me for the looks not my brains. "You could have been hurt," Mandy reminds him. "You were hurt and I had to find out why exactly," Riley says. "So what is going to happen?" Mandy asks. "Well I talked to Cody, Brandi, Kenny, and Tony. After a lot of debate they are going to give her the option of either being suspended and getting some counselling or she is gone. But they also want to talk to you first," Riley says. "If she needs help I hope she gets it," Mandy says. "Believe it or not Mandy she can really kind. I don't know what happened exactly but this isn't like her," Riley says.

"Sometimes people have problems. That's why I was lucky to have you to support me, " Mandy says. "I'm the lucky one," Riley says. "Now if I only I could get discharged," Mandy says. "Look on the bright side you are going to fine you aren't even going to miss any time," Riley says. Mandy starts to laugh. "What?" "I was just thinking of how about a year ago the the AEW rumors were really starting," Mandy says. "Yeah I guess it has been a year," Riley says. "You know what it also coming up," Mandy says. "Our anniversary," Riley says with a smile. "I hope your friends know I expect that week off," Mandy says.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 31

"Man it is coming down hard," Mandy says as she and Riley drive home from the airport in the rain. "The good news is usually when its a strong downpour it doesn't last very long," Riley notes. "At least our flight landed before the weather turned to crap," Mandy says. "True I'm tired enough as it is. Didn't need to be stuck in a holding pattern as our flight circles the airport hoping for an opening," Riley says. "As you said many times dear," Mandy replies. "You want to get a bite on the way home?" Riley asks. "In other words you want fast food," Mandy says knowing him all to well. "Hey I'm hungry and there is a great Pizza place coming up, and a good burger joint..." "Okay than this counts as your cheat day," Mandy says. "Fine... no wait there is that UFC show I want... Why do I follow your diet rules," Riley complains. "They aren't my rules. They are general good diet rules and you don't want a pot belly for your title shot," Mandy says.

"Isn't this the future shouldn't we have like fast food that doesn't make you fat?" Riley asks. Mandy laughs. "Can't change facts, heavy grease, salts, sugars and bad for the body. And how do you think I feel I do a whole you tube series about eating food. And I built a whole brand on doughnuts. Yet I also have a fitness app and I do modeling," Mandy says."Yeah well once this match with Moxley is done I'm going to start wrestling in a t-shirt. Than I can eat what ever I want and pack on fifty pounds," Riley says. "Let's not stop we will be home soon enough. We have been gone a few days not like anything had time to go bad at the house," Mandy says. "Alright the exit is coming up anyway," Riley says. They talk a bit more setting some plans for the week. The rain starts to let up still falling but not a total downpour.

Finally they reach they neighborhood. "Who is blocking out driveway?" Mandy asks seeing a car parked so they can't pull in. Riley is tensing up he's got a good idea whose car that is. "I honestly thought it could be over," Riley says. It takes Mandy a second to grasp what is going on and than she finally says, "Seth." "Yeah stay in the car," Riley says parking by a curve. "Riley you fighting didn't change anything you aren't doing it again," She says to him. "I'm not going to fight him. I'm going to talk to him," Riley claims. "I'm not staying in the car," She tells him. "Just keep you head on a swivel," Riley says before they climb out of the car. Seth climbs out of his. Both the Morgans scan the area looking for any backup Seth might have but he seems to be alone. "Rollins if I just give you all the money in my wallet will you just leave," Riley says just wanting what ever this is to be over already. Rollins shakes his head no.

The spray of the rain kept falling. Mandy whipped it from her eyes and forehead. "Its time to settle this Morgan," Rollins says locking eyes with Riley. "Seth you could have won that fight and beat Riley up knocking him around the gym and you wouldn't be happy. And you know why?" Mandy yells. Rollins doesn't respond. "No listen Seth you have issues," Mandy says. "My issue is about to be taken care off,," Seth says advancing toward them. Riley protectively steps in front of Mandy. But she steps back in front of him. "No look Seth you like to pretend AEW is some issue for you. But you weren't happy in developmental because you thought you were to big of a star. You weren't happy on top because you didn't perform," Mandy says. "Shut your damn mouth. I don't need to be lectured on working by someone like you. I can out wrestle you my legs were shot," Seth says. "Your right Seth you can. But I don't care. I'm happy with my career," Mandy says.

"My career is… People just don't get how good I am" Seth claims. "And you are going to prove this by getting into another fight with Riley?" Mandy asks. Her words are really hitting a raw nerve with Seth. "Lets do this Morgan," Seth says trying to ignore her. "Do what? Fight again only this time in the streets? Mandy is right Seth even if you win it won't help you. You will find something else to be mad about" Riley yells. "I'm not here to talk," Seth says moving toward them ready to throw a punch. Riley again puts himself in front of Mandy. But she moves back in front of him. "No come on Seth. Do you think this will improve your promos or improve your matches." Seth reaches toward her. Mandy strikes him right in the throat. Seth starts to choke. Riley grabs him and tosses him against the car holding on arm in a hammer lock and uses his free arm and presses it to Seth's throat.

"Listen to me Rollins! And Listen good! I have tolerated you. I even gave you a chance to settle this like a man. You couldn't even have the pride and dignity to lose like a man. Now I can't stop you from being a twitter troll or a moron in interviews. I sure as hell can't stop from doing stupid Vince Russo worked shoot BS. But if you come to my house, you take a step toward my wife, or bring up my parents or siblings I will finish you!" The tone of Riley's voice is cold and detached. Mandy had never been scared of her husband until that moment. He lets Rollins go and kicks him toward the car. Rollins turns back but ultimately gets in his car and drives off. Riley is mad he is shaking. "Riley," Mandy says. He clearly takes a deep breath and stars to relax. "Lets get inside," he finally says. "I think you scared him off," Mandy says.

Being the Elite

Riley walks into his bedroom he open his closet and pulls out an old Bullet Club t-shirt. A clip of Riley celebrating with Nick, Matt, and Kenny back in Japan is shown. Riley puts that shirt down before reaching in and pulling out a hat bought at Cracker Barrel. The old photo of the entire BTE cast including Marty sitting in front of a Cracker Barrel in rocking chairs wearing hats is show. Riley tosses hat onto the bed and than turns back to the closet. Next he pulls out a Coat Tail Rider shirt he used to sell. A smile crosses Riley's face as a montage of of photos and clips of he and Mandy play. Soon that shirt joins of the growing pile on the bed. Next he pulls out out the old IWGP US title, The ROH TV, and ROH World title. Clips of Riley celebrating winning those belts and celebrating with the others plays. Soon those title belts are placed on bed.

By this point Mandy has entered the room and just watches him. Back at the closet Riley pulls out an AEW shirt now footage of the company being formed and things Riley has been through in the company. Riley tosses that onto the pile. Finally he pulls out one final shirt at first it looks like the shirt Moxley put on when he won the AEW world title at Revolution. You see the I was there on the back of the shirt. Riley turns it around it becomes the clear its a different shirt. Instead it reads Morgan World Champion with the date for this week's Dynamite. The shot pans up as Riley smiles one final time.

AEW Dynamite Taping

"It is time for our main event of the evening relaxed rules set for one fall with a TV time remaining for the All Elite Wrestling heavyweight championship of the world," Justin Roberts announces. Riley's music starts to play. "This young man came so close to winning the world title a few weeks ago. He gets a very rare second chance," Jim Ross says. "And JR you notice the big difference from that match to this one is the woman you see following behind him. His wife Mandy Rose back in Riley's corner," Excalibur says. Riley climbs into the ring as his music fades. Moxley's music plays and the AEW champ makes his entrance through the crowd with his AEW world title around his waste. Moxley hopes over the top guard rail and gets into the ring. "Guys if I may quote an old friend of mine to be the man you have to beat the man. Riley Morgan came close but he did not beat Jon Moxley. That has to be on his mind," Tony Schaivone says.

The lights go down as both men stand in opposite corners. "Introducing first in the corner to my left he is the number one contender from Omaha Nebraska. During his career he captured the IWGP United States championship, The Ring of Honor Television and World Heavyweight championships. He is the dog of war RILEY MORGANNNNNNN!" The fans cheer as Riley throws his hand into air. "And in the corner to my right. During his career he has been been a champion in HWA, CZW, FIP, the WWE, and is current IWGP United States champion. Tonight he defends the All Elite Wrestling heavyweight championship... the Death Rider... JOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN..."

Before Roberts can Riley and Moxley walk to the center of the ring and get face to face. Aubrey Edwards tries to force them back. But she can't get either to budge. Just Roberts has bailed out of the ring knowing the powder keg is about to blow. Knowing she is about to lose control Aubrey calls for the bell. Moxley and Morgan go right back to punching each other. Moxley quickly gets the edge and knocks Riley down who than rolls to the floor. Moxley follows him out. Regal knee by Moxley hits Riley right in the head. "He might be out," Tony notes seeing Riley go limp. Moxley props Riley up against the guard rail and than hits a running lariat knocking Riley into the stands. "These are relaxed rules so referee Aubrey will give them some room," Jim Ross says.

Double ax by Moxley off the guard rail. "Moxley looking for the knockout blow," Jim Ross says as Jon hooks Riley's arms for the double arm DDT. Riley blocks it and escapes and hit a judo toss on the floor. Diving uppercut to the back by Riley. Both men get up and start to exchange punches. Riley scores with a boot to the gut and than he rams Moxley into a wall. Spinning hook kick to the back of the head by Riley. Moxley drops. Riley grabs a chair. Moxley gets up and turns around and gets the chair tossed in his face. But Moxley catches it and hits Riley in the head. A second of more chairs have been cleared by fans who have left them. Front face lock into a standing release suplex by Moxley and Riley hands hard. "A vicious landing for the challenger. He came right now on his head right on that bad neck," Jim Ross declares.

They wind up over by the ramp way. Body slam by Moxley. "Moxley is climbing up the tunnel," Jim Ross declares. Diving elbow drop by Moxley. "We talked how close Riley came to winning. Its clear the champion doesn't want him to get that close again," Tony theorizes. Moxley holds his arm but manages to get back up and than sets for a power bomb. "No! This is not no DQ or falls count anywhere. Get to the ring," Aubrey yells. "For those wondering why this is relaxed rules and unsanctioned match, in an unsanctioned match the title can't be on the line," Excalibur explains. Moxley drags Riley back down to ringside and again sets for a power bomb. Riley reveres into a rana. Riley gets back into the ring and Moxley follows him. The champion is back to his feet first while Riley has to use the ropes. Running bulldog by Moxley and he makes the first cover of the match, Count of one count of two Riley kicks out.

Moxley pulls Riley up and whips Riley into the ropes looking for a spin side slam that connects. "Classic move here the bow and arrow," Jim Ross calls as the hold is applied by Jon Moxley. Riley's back is stretched over Moxley's legs but Riley does manage to escape on roll onto Moxley and hook a leg with his own legs for a quick pin fall attempts. Count of one and Moxley escapes. Both men are back to there feet and Riley throws a round house kick that catches Moxley right in the arm. Moxley suddenly backs up but Riley with a hop move hits another kick. "And that's the arm Moxley uses on his elbow drop. We saw him holding it earlier and now Morgan is kicking the living hell out of it," Tony yells. Using his good arm Moxley swing looking for a clothesline which Riley ducks. "Ode to Chono!" Excalibur yells when Riley hits the running Yakuza Kick.

Not missing a beat Riley gets a flying arm bar and gets Moxley down to the mat. Moxley gets his boot on the ropes. "One two three four," the referee counts before the hold is broken. Riley with a hammer lock body slam making it a point to land Moxley on his arm. "Brilliant move by Morgan here. Fans you have to keep in mind Paradigm Shift requires a particular grip and for Jon Moxley to elevate his opponent into the air. Well you take out the arm that becomes much more difficult," Ross explains while stomps at Moxley arm. "You know in the back Arn Anderson approves," Tony says given Double A was known for working over the body better than any man. "Come on Riley," Mandy yells. Riley with another hammer lock and he drives Moxley into the turnbuckle shoulder first and than locks in a cobra clutch leading to the cobra bite suplex.

Riley with a tiger driver and goes into the pin, count of one, count of two Moxley kicks out. "Could be a brain buster here," Excalibur says as grabs a front face lock and tries to pick Moxley up. "Nice reversal into the snap suplex," Tony calls as the AEW champ does gets the move on his challenger. Moxley is trying to get feeling back in his arm so he shakes it. Series of elbow strikes with his good arm but he doesn't have the same force as the ones that ended the first match. Riley gets back his feet and he hits a series elbows, forearms and chops. Moxley with a head butt and it drops Riley but his arm is still bothering him so he can't follow up. Riley rolls to the floor. Moxley with the suicide dive and it whips out Riley.

Moxley gets up and gives Riley a back drop suplex on the floor. Moxley than gets a table and sets it up. Riley has recovered enough that he gets up and hits a jumping enziguri. Running power slam by Riley though the table. Riley gets up and starts to toss pieces of the broken table into the ring. There is one last big piece that Riley smashes over Moxley's head. Riley puts Moxley back in the ring and than sets up the table pieces in the center in the ring so that that two jagged pieces are sticking straight up. "The dog of of war has a vicious idea in his mind," Jim Ross calls as Riley places Moxley on the top turnbuckle looking for a superplex. On the outside Mandy closes her eye knowing what was next and not wanting to see it actually happen. Moxley shoves Riley off causing him to go flying and than crash land onto the broken wood.

"Dear lord Riley Morgan's back is lacerated," Jim Ross yells as Riley is in pain. Elbow drop by Moxley using his good arm. Cover by Moxley count of one count of two Riley kicks out. Moxley goes for the STF but Riley gets the ropes before its locked on. Moxley sets up for the midnight special but his arm gives out and Riley hits an ace crusher. Both men are down. Finally both get back to there knees and pulls themselves up using the ropes. Riley goes for the Ode to Chono but Moxley ducks it causing Riley to get hung up on the ropes. Back break off the ropes by Moxley and than he gets Riley in Sharp Shooter. "Not a move we usually see from Jon Moxley but Riley's back has taken a beating in this match," Excalibur says. "And Riley is far from the ropes," Tony adds. Riley won't tap but looks like he is about to pass out. He looks over at Mandy who is across the ring. Riley gets up to his elbows and crawls dragging Moxley across the ring to the ropes. "He got it," Ross yells as Riley just barley gets a hold of the ropes.

Moxley breaks the hold and picks Riley up looking for the Paradigm Shift. He goes for the move but cant' Riley up. Spinning back fist by Riley and Moxley goes down. Riley is still in agony and blood flows out of his back. Shinning wizard by Riley but he can't follow up right away. Jumping DDT followed up by an exploder suplex by Riley. "Go for the pin," Tony yells but Riley instead decides to go for a Fujiwara arm bar. Riley can't keep the bridge and loses the hold. Both men scramble. Moxley hits a boot to the gut and hits the Double Arm DDT and he covers count of one count of two, Riley kicks out. "That was the full version of the Paradigm Shift," Excalibur yells. The crowd starts to cheer and many turns to watching the ramp as Kenny runs down to ringside. Kenny starts to pound on the apron. Mandy joins in as Nick and Matt run down to join as well.

Riley gets back to his feet clearly catching a second wind. Bicycle jump front kick by Riley. Cody is now at ringside. "Its clear the support of his friends and wife has given Riley Morgan a second life," Jim Ross says. Riley hits the final wave and rolls Moxley over for the pin hooking both legs. On the outside Mandy jumps into the air celebrating. The rest of The Elite count along with the referee. Count of count of two Moxley kicks out with force catching his second wind. "Come on Riley hit give me your best shot!" Moxley yells getting right in Riley's face. Riley goes for a round house again but it's a mistake as Moxley catches the leg and hits a dragon screw leg whip. Riley goes down holding his knee this lets Moxley hits another Regal Knee and he covers. Count of one count of two, Riley gets his shoulder up.

"These two men push each other to there physical limits. All for one reason to be the best. To know they are champion of the world," Jim says. Moxley has a look of pure determination on his face and he lock in the double arm DDT and this time gets Riley into air for the Paradigm Shift. Moxley covers count of one count of two Riley kicks out. Moxley moving quick goes to hard elbow strikes even trying to use his bad arm but pain rips through his body and stop. Riley goes for an arm bar but than changes to an inside cradle. Count of one count of two Moxley gets free. Riley rolls into the Koji Clutch. "Will Moxley tap?" Ross asks. Hangman Page has come to ringside. The rest of the Elite and Mandy freaking out. "Tap!" Kenny yells at Moxley raises one hand looking like he might break but he gets the ropes instead.

Riley lets the hold go he crawls to one corner and Moxley to the opposite side. Both men slowly stand up totally spent. "This is like a fight in an old western movie and both guys are down to one last bullet," Tony says. Moxley beckons Riley to come forward. Instead Riley stays in the corner the pain and exhaustion making even a few small steps difficult. Moxley charges coming in pinning Riley to the ropes with punches, palm strikes, chops and elbows. Riley drops to a knee and gets a firemen's carry into a basic amateur pin attempt count of one count of two Moxley kicks out. Superkick by Riley when they both stand up. Moxley falls out of the ring. Riley stumbles and winds up turning around.

"What the hell was that? Why would you do that?" Jim Ross yells after Hangman Page had jumped onto the apron and than hit the Buckshot Lariat on Riley. Hangman runs off with Kenny and Matt both chasing him. Moxley has manged to get back into the ring as badly dazed Riley gets back to his feet. Paradigm Shift by Moxley and he covers count of one count of two count of three.

Backstage

Riley was in the trainer's room getting stitches on the cuts on his back from the superplex spot. "I should kill you for doing that," Mandy says watching the doctor work. "To be fair I manged to talk Moxley down from his Bar Ba Que fork sport," Riley claims. Mandy remembers the night on the Jericho Cruise and there dinner with Renee and Jon. "Well thank you for that dear," Mandy says. The doctor is done and lets Riley off the table. "So what did you think?" Riley asks wanting to know her thoughts on the match. "What you need you ego didn't get serviced enough with the standing ovation?" Mandy jokes. "Your opinion matters to me," Riley says lovingly. "I thought it was great. The day you actually win the world title the fans will go crazy," Mandy says.

"If I ever win it. Right now I'm just worried about this angle with Hangman," Riley says. "Yeah that is the thing about wrestling You can have the best match of your life and than have to get right back in the ring," Mandy says. "Well actually Tony wants me to take next week off to heal. I'm sure if you ask we can actually bask in my glory," Riley says drawing a laugh. Riley gives her a hug. "You know what ever comes next as I long got you I'll be fine," Riley says before they kiss.

The End


End file.
